Morning Tea
by penguinluv129
Summary: Gladstone ruins Magica's morning. Magica ruins Gladstone's morning. After the usual banter, He agrees to hide her at his place from her lovesick fiance and smothering family. But what kind of hijinks and awkward situations await our trashiest of ships? Will it be a happy ending or not? Magicstone. (Originally a One-Shot but I decided to continue.)
1. Chapter 1

Everything was peaceful in the witch's small cottage. Magica went over to the stone hearth with a thick cloth and pulled the bubbling kettle off of the heat. She poured the hot water into a large teapot and returned the kettle to its home in the fire. The smell of lavender, rose hips and peppermint filled the air. She put the lid on the pot and trapped the aroma inside. She made her way to the window and watched as the sun rose and illuminated the countryside. She sighed.

"Perfect. Just perf-"

A black raven burst into the window and slammed into her face. She batted the bird away.

"Ratface! Get out of my face! Could you please not ruin this perfectly quiet morning?" She glared at the raven as he sat himself in the window. He frantically flapped his wings and pointed outside.

"Intruder! Intruder!

Magica sighed. "Of all the mornings, why did it have to be my self-care day?" She ran to her podium and grabbed her wand. Passing the table, she quickly snatched a Foof Bomb and readied herself by the door. She looked to Ratface and pressed a finger to her lips. The door opened.

"Look, I know this is inconven-"

Magica threw a Foof Bomb at the intruder. The intruder whacked it back and it hit her in the face. It exploded and disoriented the witch. She fell back.

"Intruder! Terrible, lazy, intruder!" Ratface shrieked.

"You know, I don't call you mean names, but if you want me to start now, I will!"

Magica could not see the intruder. But she already knew who he was.

"Gladstone! What the hell are you doing in my house?" She screamed at the goose.

"Well you see, I randomly got an all expense paid trip to the Italian countryside-"

"And you came to visit?" She stood up and dusted herself off.

"More like vent." He sniffed the air. "Lavender, rose hips and peppermint?"

"Im brewing tea." She glared at him.

"Ooh, I'd love some!" Gladstone made his way to the table and picked up a purple teacup.

"That wasn't an offer!" She slammed the door shut and ran to the table. "And you took my favorite cup!"

Gladstone looked at her mid pour. He filled the cup and handed it to her. He smiled meekly. She sighed and went to the cupboard and pulled out a green teacup. Gladstone took the cup happily and poured himself a cup.

"Now what do you want to vent to me about?" She sat at the table and blew the steam off of the tea before sipping.

Gladstone picked up his cup and leaned forward. "Okay, so I won an all expense paid trip to the Italian countryside, right?"

Magica rolled her eyes.

"Well the reason I won that was because I was with Donald and Daisy, and their whole relationship stuff was disgusting me." He sipped his tea. "Oh wow, this is amazing."

"Thank you. I know, I'm great." She took a sip. "Wait, don't you have a thing for Daisy?"

"Yeah, sorta. I mean, she's strong, pretty, intelligent…but she's with Donald." His face soured. "And what annoys me the most is that Donald found this great girl, who's totally great for him and everything, but like, what about me though?"

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Magica sang. Ratface giggled from the window.

"I mean…yeah. I am." Gladstone looked at his reflection in the tea. "People use me for my luck all the time. Donald is probably the unluckiest guy in the world…and yet he has so much that I don't have."

"Like a girlfriend?" She snickered.

"Like people who like him for _him._ People use me all the time for my luck. Scrooge has done it, Donald has done it, even the kids once used it to win a ton of prizes at the boardwalk once." He took a sip. "No one ever just likes me for me. And so when I said 'I wish I could be anywhere but here,' my luck gave me a trip to Italy…"

Magica watched as Gladstone downed the tea.

"You do know that there's more to you than your luck, right?" The goose looked up at the witch. "I mean, you've got this great, carefree, optimistic attitude…you're pretty good at guessing herbs from their scent-"

"Truth be told, that was a lucky guess." They both laughed. Magica poured him another cup of tea. She stared at his eyes as he watched the tea pour out into the cup. The last of the tea dripped into his cup.

"I'll get another pot going." Magica went to the hearth and took the kettle off the flames. She poured more water into the pot.

"You know…you're not ugly. You're pretty attractive…aesthetically speaking." Magica whipped around and put the kettle back in the hearth. "But you do have that terrible haircut-"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Gladstone quickly touched his hair.

"I just liked your hair better before."

"What. Is wrong. With. My hair." He stood up and put his hands on the table.

"You look like a used car salesman with dinosaur hair." Magica burst out laughing.

"Do I really?"

"Oh, yes!" Magica kept laughing.

"Well you…"

"I 'what?''' She put her hands on her hips.

Gladstone looked at her up and down. "…You…you're…uh…pretty?"

"Are you trying to complement me or insult me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are pretty. Like scary pretty?" He looked away from her and scratched his head.

"So I'm 'scary?'" She crossed her arms and leaned in forward to look at him in the face.

"Like 'strong pretty.'" He kept his eyes away from her. "Like, you're pretty, but you're also strong…magically, and personality wise…And you're smart, and extremely ambitious…and when you succeed at a spell your face lights up and its cute-"

"Did you just say I'm cute?" Magica felt a flush on her cheeks.

"I'm in a witch's house, I cant exactly insult you! You'd probably turn me into a frog or a bird or something!" Gladstone threw his hands in the air. He kept his gaze away from her, but she could see it. His face was red.

"Its probably for the best you just continued to flatter me." She smirked. "I probably could turn you into a pet bird or something. I've worked hard to become the sorceress that I am today."

Gladstone scratched his head and looked back at Magica. His face was now a light shade of pink. He laughed awkwardly.

"What is it?"

"Oh, its just a thought…" Gladstone poured Magica a cup of tea. "I know that its your life goal to basically become the best sorceress in the world, but have you ever thought that you probably already are that?"

"I mean, thats just positive thinking." Magica took her cup and sipped. "To really become the best I'd have to get that di-"

Gladstone stared at her as he poured himself a cup. Their eyes met. Gladstone's teeth

clenched.

"The Dime? Its always that dime! Why do you always have try to get his dime?" He slammed the pot down. "You're an amazing witch! And thats without the dime!"

"And I could be _better_ with the dime! With the Midas Touch!" Magica slammed her cup onto the table.

"You seriously can't see how great you are without it? Are you that blind? Do you have self esteem issues?"

"No, I have 'Gladstone Gander' issues!" She stomped her foot down and pushed her finger into his chest. "I have been after that dime for _years_! And I will not quit on the one thing that would make me the best!"

"You already are the best! So why don't you just give up on that dime!" He pushed himself forward, causing Magica to pull back her finger. They were face to face.

"I would never give up _anything_! Would you give up your luck?" She screamed.

Gladstone looked her in the eyes. Fire burned behind them. He pulled back.

"I would have…once." He backed away and walked to the door.

"Really? For what?" She crossed her arms.

"Her name was Matilda." Gladstone opened the door and left.

* * *

 **A/N: BOOM! MIC DROP.**

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading! This is actually a scene that I intend to use in the later (extremely much later) chapters of The Other Vanderquack. My bestest friend asked me to do some trashy oneshots and since I love domestic ducks and conflict... I couldn't resist.**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz *adds picture of a bee here***

 **Thank You!**

 **~Alex**

 **EDIT: A fellow fan noticed a little Easter egg I plopped in their from Modmad's comic "The Babysitter" on tumblr. Good Noodle star to you who called me out in the review! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said it was a one-shot, but I couldn't resist!**

* * *

The sun peeked through the blinds and rested on Gladstone's eyes. He squinted and pulled the blanket over his face. He rolled over and nuzzled into his pillow. He peered over the top of his blanket and looked at his alarm clock.

"Ugh…11:42. I guess i have to get up." He said to himself, tossing his blanket off and sliding out of bed. He smoothed out his green pinstripe linen pajamas. After a quick stretch, the goose left the bedroom, yawning as he passed by a mirror. He looked at his reflection and played with his unruly, curly hair. He winked at himself and shot two finger guns at the mirror.

"Even when you're a mess, you still look good, Gander."

Gladstone walked into the kitchen and grabbed a square jar with the word "coffee" embossed in gold lettering. He opened the jar and the smell of the earthy beans filled the kitchen. He sniffed and sighed with contentment. Gladstone ground the beans in the coffee grinder and made himself a French press. He grabbed a purple mug from the cabinet and began to pour.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"The hell? I'm not expecting anyone. Probably solicitors. Or that rip off artist door-to-door salesman! Maybe if I don't make a sound, they'll leave." He snickered to himself.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Once more and they'll be gone." He whispered, pouring cream and sugar into his mug.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

He waited. Silence.

"Heh heh, every time. Just my luc-"

There was a jingling and a click at the door. Gladstone put his mug on the table and walked to the door. He reached for the handle. The door swung open and hit him square in the beak.

"What the fu- Ow! Ow! Ow! My beak!"

" _Cazzo!"_ Magica ran in and slammed the door. She rushed to Gladstone. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"What are you doing in my house? Breaking in?" He pinched the tip of his beak. Blood trickled out.

"Your nose is bleeding!" She dug her hand into her purse and pulled out a handkerchief. Magica pressed it to his face. "Here, lemme help!"

Gladstone took it and pushed it up his nose. "Why are you here?"

"I…uh…its kind of embarrassing." Magica's cheeks turned pink. "I need somewhere to hide…for a few days maybe."

He pointed to the kitchen and led her to the table. She took her purse and put it on the table. Gladstone grabbed a green mug and poured her a cup of coffee. He put it on the table and sat down. "Now, why do you need to hide? And why me?"

"Well…I don't want to be _that_ person-"

"What kind of person is that?" Gladstone wiggled his beak. More blood trickled out.

"The kind that…takes advantage of you…and your…" Magica looked down at the cup of coffee.

"My luck? I mean, I should be used to you using me…considering Matil-" He looked at her. She was looking down at her hands and fiddling with the cuffs of her dress. "I'm sorry. After our 'tea spilling' session, thats probably the last thing you want to hear about-"

"Look, I don't have to stay here!" Magica looked dead into his eyes. Fire burned behind her stare. "You and your luck can just help me get someplace safe or whatever away from-"

She froze and looked down at her hands. "I need your help. I'll owe you or whatever you want."

"What are you trying to get away from?" Gladstone looked at the handkerchief. The blood stopped. He wiped his nose on a clean corner and put it down on the table. Magica sat still, her eyes on her hands.

"Its not a what, is it? Its a _who_?" He picked up his mug and sipped. "Who are you running away from."

"More like hiding from." She murmured.

"Let me guess…enemy?"

"You can sorta say that."

"Alright so its someone you don't like." He leaned back and put his arm on the back of the chair.

"Very much so." Magica took the cream and sugar and poured it in her coffee.

"Am I related to this person?"

"Surprisingly, no." She sipped the coffee. "Oh, wow. This is great coffee."

"I get lucky and always find the best blends." She smiled at him. His cheeks beamed. "So if he's not related to me, then that knocks out my list of names…is it family?"

"Pretty much."

"Is it…" He put his mug down on the table and looked at her. "Okay, hear me out. I'm gonna throw out a random shot in the dark here, and hope I get lucky."

"Go on."

"Is there…uh…" His cheeks turned red. "Is there a guy…that your family is trying to pair you up with?"

Magica looked at his face. Gladstone frantically scratched his head. "You can tell me if I'm wro-"

"His name is Rosolio. And I hate him."

"I mean, he can't be that bad-"

"He literally comes to my doorstep every two days with flowers and tries to get me to run off and marry him." She sipped her coffee.

"Well that's extreme."

"My grandmother keeps pushing it. Some junk about pure bloodlines, magic, he's a 'nice guy,' blah blah blah. And my whole family is in on it!" She put the cup onto the table and rested her head. "He's an idiot. Stupid. Can't think for himself. And every family gathering they invite him, hoping he'll grow on me."

"Will he?" Magica looked up at Gladstone. His cheeks were bright red. She looked him in the eyes. She got lost in the green ocean of his unexplanably sad eyes. Her cheeks got hot.

"Probably never." She watched as his body relaxed. Magica sat up. "My family is trying extra hard this time. They're resorting to more drastic measures."

"Like what?" Gladstone took a sip.

"Like tracking me down and making me spend an entire week at his family's house."

Gladstone spit his coffee in his cup. "Excuse me, what?"

"They're basically trying to kidnap me and hope that Stockholm syndrome kicks in."

"Are you gonna have to free a whole house of magic talking furniture from a curse?" He snickered as he took a sip.

"I should have cursed his furniture to annoy him the way he's been annoying me." She leaned back and crossed her arms, looking off into the kitchen. Gladstone looked down into his cup.

"A week?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Magica looked up at him.

"They're trying to make you stay at his house for a week?" He put down his mug and stood up. "If all you need is a week, then you can stay. Hell, if he's persistent, stay for two. There's a spare bedroom down the hall."

Magica jumped out of her chair. "Wait, you're letting me-"

"I have some house rules, though: No crazy spells that can destroy my house, no summoning demons or creatures into the house, pay me some money for food, and help keep the place clean _without_ bewitching brooms to do chores."

"I can do that no proble-"

"And no dime."

"What?" She trembled.

"While you're here, you cannot let my family know you're here. And you cannot make any attempts to get my uncle's dime." He pointed a finger at her. "This is my main condition, understand?"

"I do, but would you really think that I would make up the whole situation, and force myself to live with you just to get that dime?"

"You tried really hard as Matilda." Magica blushed. "And as for this Rodolfo guy-"

"Rosolio."

"Whatever." Gladstone rolled his eyes. "Look, just try to stay in disguise and out of trouble. My luck should keep you safe."

"How does your luck even work in that regards?"

"Whatever I want, my luck gives me." Gladstone smiled at Magica and they shook hands.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I _know._ "Why, Alex, did you continue this one shot instead of "The Fight?"" WELL BECAUSE I NEED MORE MAGICSTONE TRASH IN MY LIFE OKAY?!  
**

 **I needed something to cleanse my palate from all the work I have been doing on The Other Vanderquack. I said I would use the whole month of May to write the next adventure, but I've written 10 chapters already and cant seem to stop. (Please send help) I might do a oneshot or two if people request it on tumblr.**

 **But as of now, this fic is gonna be continued. I hope you like it. Please review, follow, favorite, and check out The Other Vanderquack and The Fight. I might update that one...you never know! ;)**

Love you

 **~Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

Gladstone scratched his head as he looked down at the list.

"Cinnamon, nutmeg, allspice, basil, ginger…is she baking or doing a spell?" He asked himself. "Maybe I can buy these dried?" Gladstone walked down into the spice aisle of the grocery store and grabbed some jars from the shelves, nearly taking one of every spice. "She's just gonna have to deal with dried spices until that garden sprouts up." He smirked as he strolled with his basket of spices into the produce aisle. He grabbed a bag of garlic and tossed it in.

"Hey Uncle Donald, can we get some cake mix to make a cake for Webby?" Gladstone looked over the stands of fruit and saw Dewey jumping up and down. Gladstone fell to the floor in a panic. He peeked over the top of the vegetables and watched his cousin and his nephews.

"No, Dewey, we can't. Mrs. B said Webby isn't allowed to have too many sweets." Donald didn't even blink at Dewey and he put a box of strawberries into the cart.

"What if we make a healthy cake?" Huey asked.

"Who would want a healthy cake?" Dewey scoffed.

"Have you ever heard of gluten-free and paleo-cakes? There's a ton of recipes online." Louie showed his phone to Donald. "Or we could do a tres leches cake like how Uncle Panchito does it and put a ton of fruit on top."

Gladstone's phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and hid back behind the cart.

 _"Did you get what I needed?"_ Magica asked.

"Yeah, but I ran into some trouble." Gladstone looked back to Donald. He was pushing the cart closer and closer to his hiding spot.

" _What kind of trouble could you get into at the grocery store?"_

"My cousin Donald is here. With all three of the kids." Gladstone listened to the kids' cacophony getting louder and hid around the corner of the stand. "There's no way I can get out of here without getting caught."

" _Crap. Do you think you can make a run for it?"_

"I'm trapped in the produce section. And it looks like they're gonna be here for a long while." He peeked around the corner to see Dewey wrestling with Uncle Donald over putting a bag of asparagus in the cart. "If they stay distracted enough I could-"

"Uncle Gladstone?"

The goose turned around to see Louie staring at him, curiously.

"Heya, Green Bean! Whatcha doin'?" Gladstone's face went red and he chucked the phone into his pocket, Magica panicking on the phone line.

"I could ask the same thing." Louie pointed to the basket. "Are you baking something?"

"I-I…just have to refill on some spices that expired at home! Y'know, cause I win so many free vacations, I don't really use them and then they go bad…" The little duck squinted up at him.

"Then why are you hiding?" Louie pushed his face into his uncle's. Gladstone's heart was pounding. Louie stared deep into his eyes suspiciously. He panicked and averted his gaze away, seeing a green flash of paper on the floor behind his nephew.

"Hey, twenty dollars!" Gladstone reached for the bill. He looked at his nephew and handed the bill to Louie. "Keep it. Don't tell anyone you saw me."

Louie smiled and winked. "Deal." He pocketed the cash and ran to Donald, tackling Huey in the process. Louie quickly looked back at Gladstone and gave him a thumbs up. The goose bolted to the self-checkout line and rang himself up before exiting the store. He ran to his car and started the engine, speeding out of the parking lot. He pulled his phone from his pocket and put it on speaker.

 _"-re you even there? Hello? Answer me you stup-"_

"Calm down! I'm safe! I got out of there! I had to bribe a nephew, but I got your spices."

Magica sighed. " _Thank you."_

"You're welcome. I'll be home in less than a minute." Gladstone sped down the road and getting every single green light.

" _Everything on the list, right?"_

"Is dried okay?"

" _I can make do, as long as the spices are whole and not pre-ground. Most of my spells require me to grind them myself."_

Gladstone slammed the brakes on a red light. He looked in the bag next to him. All of the spices were powdered. "Crap."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! I absolutely loved the idea of Gladstone running an errand for Magica and almost getting caught by the kids. After all, they can't know that she's living with him! ;)**

 **I know that this chapter is kinda short, but I really don't have an idea where I'm going with this fic. It's kinda fun just shooting this story out into the computer and playing around with it. It is gonna be alot of fluff until I wanna start getting serious with it. Sorta like a Ducktales K-drama. Feel free to suggest any scenarios you wanna see. Since I have NO REAL PLOT WHATSOEVER, I may use your suggestions and put them in.  
**

 **Please favorite, follow, review, and harass me on tumblr with duck trash. Y'know...all that jazz.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

Magica rolled over in the plush bed of the guest bedroom. The room was stacked with books and scrolls. A large trunk and case sat in the corner, revealing various herbs and bottles. Clothes spilled out of the dresser. The mirror on the dresser was covered with an embroidered sheet of a protection circle, something Magica was proud to have handmade. A small, but extremely precise altar sat atop of the dresser, the candles burned out. She stretched over and grabbed her phone on the nightstand.

 _4:38 am. He was supposed to be back from that luxury casino by 2 am._

Magica sighed and got up out of bed, pushing the oversized comforter off of her. She walked out of the room and into the living room.

 _Maybe he fell asleep in his car? It is a pretty long drive to St. Canard and back in one night._

She cracked open the curtain and looked out into the empty driveway

"Relax, Magica. He's the luckiest goose in the world. He can't possibly get hurt." She looked out the window again. "Why are you even worried? He's bound to be fine."

Magica stood in silence and looked at her reflection in the mirror by the door. Her face was stiff with worry. She groaned and ran into her room. She grabbed a scroll and a small crystal pendulum from her trunk. She went into the kitchen and turned on the light, frantically unrolling the scroll onto the kitchen table. She took the green crystal and tapped the paper. It glowed. The crystal dragged itself atop the scroll, Magica holding onto the chain of the pendulum.

" _Invenire quid est, perdidit, ostende mihi."_ She chanted.

Her eyes glowed purple. The pendulum swung around in circles around the scroll. Wind blew from underneath Magica's feet, a magical circle forming beneath her. The sigils and shape illuminated by the same light being cast from her eyes. The crystal spun faster and faster, an image of a map forming onto the empty scroll. Streets and buildings took shape, the images growing closer to the center of the map.

"Gladstone Gander." Magica's voice echoed. The pendulum attached itself to the map like a magnet. A bell chime rang in the air. Magica released the pendulum. The light that came from her dissipated as her body relaxed from the locator spell. The pendulum dragged itself around the map. Magica examined the map. She placed her finger on a small island with a large bridge.

 _The Bin._

She looked at the pendulum and pinpointed it's position on the map. She watched the pendulum move down Main Street and onto the freeway.

 _At least he's on his way home. Finally I can get some slee-_

The pendulum made a U-turn on the map, taking itself off the freeway. Magica watched anxiously as the pendulum sped down the city streets, closer and closer to the house. "What the hell is wrong with you, Gladsto-" It weaved around the map, zig zagging its way across town.

 _Something is wrong._

The pendulum sped down Easy Street. Magica heard a loud crash and car alarm go off outside.

 _He's gonna crash!_

She ran to the door and flung it open. She ran out and looked down the street. She saw Gladstone's car speeding down the street, swerving back and forth. Magica stood in the middle of the street and put her hands out in front of her. The magical circle glowed beneath her once more.

"C'mon, you stupid jerk. Come at me."

The car turned and hit a trashcan out in the street, kicking up the can and trash into the air. Magica's powers kicked up wind beneath her nightgown. She focused all her magic into her hands, another magical circle forming in front of her.

"Come at me head on…It won't work if you don't keep that car straight." The car slammed into the side of another car and spun out of control. It drifted towards Magica like a top.

"Yes!" Magica screamed. The car headed straight for her. She flicked her wrists and grabbed onto the circle she had cast in front of her and turned it halfway.

"Stop!" She yelled. The car, glowing from the magic, froze in front of her. Magica lifted the car and put it in the driveway. She released her grip from the spell and ran to the driver's seat. "Gladstone, what the hell-"

Gladstone's face was resting on the dash, his eyes half lidded. He slowly turned his head to Magica. "Oh…H-hey…Magi- hic – ca." He slurred. "What arrgh you doing outside in paja- hic-mas?"

Magica's face turned red. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe?" He hiccupped. "I don't remember, but yes I am drunk."

"How can you-" Magica groaned and grabbed her hair in frustration. She opened the car door and pulled him out of the dented and scraped car. She dragged his deadweight body inside and plopped him on the couch. "Why did you drive home if you knew you were gonna drink?" She asked, grabbing the trashcan from the kitchen.

"I…don't know?" He slinked off the couch. Magica dug through a drawer and pulled out a pair of take-out chopsticks. She sat in front of his lump of a body with the trash can beside them and lifted his head. "What are you doing?"

"You need to get rid of all this alcohol or you'll puke in your sleep." Magica took off the paper sleeve from the chopsticks. "Now open up." She took his beak in her hand. He smacked her hand away.

"Why?"

"You need to get it out of your system or you'll feel like crap in the morning." Magica put her hand under his beak. He pushed the hand with the chopsticks away.

"No. Why arrgh you doing dis?" He leaned forward and rested himself on Magica's chest. Her cheeks turned red. "You don't care if I get sick."

"Yes, but I won't be able to sleep if you cry and throw up later…not that I'll be able to get any sleep anyways-"

"I saw my mom tonight." Gladstone muttered.

"Okay? Well that's good, I guess-"

"My mom is dead." Gladstone said. Magica put the chopsticks down beside her and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"She was lucky too. Super lucky. Then she won a buffet and her and dad ate too much and they died." Tears fell out of his eyes. Magica clutched him tighter and rocked him.

"When did you see her?"

"When I was driving." He curled himself into her arms and cried. "I was just following her home."

Magica sighed and looked at the crying goose in her arms. "You know, I don't think she would have wanted you to follow her home." Magica said, running her fingers through his hair.

"But I miss her. I haven't seen her since I was little." He looked up at her with tears still dripping from his green eyes. Magica wiped his cheeks dry.

"Yes, but she would be super sad if you followed her home and got hurt."

"Why?"

"Cause I would be-" She looked into his bloodshot eyes. Her cheeks flushed. "I, uh, just have this feeling that your mom wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm lucky. I can't get hurt. I didn't get hurt."

"You didn't get hurt because I was worried about you." Magica spat out.

"You were worried about me?" Gladstone sniffled.

"Well…I can't sleep unless I know that everyone that is supposed to be home is home safe. I came outside and used my magic to stop you from crashing." She turned her face away from him. "Also I may or may not care a little bit about what happens to you. Especially since I am staying here for a few weeks."

Gladstone scooted up and rested his head into Magica's neck and cuddled into her arms. She squeaked. "W-what are you doing-"

"I think my mom would like you. I mean, I like you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned his face towards hers.

"Wait, what did you say?" Magica sat there, her face hot. "You're not a bad person. You're pretty nice…like, you're pretty and you're nice."

"T-thank you?" Magica turned her face slowly towards his. His eyes were closed, a small content smile plastered on his drunk face.

 _What the hell?! He's completely drunk! We haven't been this close since the whole Matilda incident!_

"Hey, Gladstone?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "I really don't feel comfortable with you this close to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He pushed himself off of her. "You're just really nice to cuddle with. "

Magica sighed in relief and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "You gonna be okay?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Gladstone grabbed the trash can and threw up. Magica gagged.

"I'm gonna get you some pajamas while you do that." Magica went into Gladstone's room and grabbed a clean pair of silk green pajamas.

 _Where the heck does he get this fancy crap?_

She walked down the hall and looked at herself in the hallway mirror.

 _He said I was nice. And pretty._

She smiled at herself in the mirror and looked back at him. He was still throwing up.

 _Magica, he's drunk. He didn't mean any of that. He didn't mean it when he said he liked you. He's just needy and drunk. Like a drunk baby._

She shook her head and walked over to him. Magica handed the clothes to Gladstone. "Go to the bathroom and clean up. I'll take care of this."

Groggy, he stood up and slinked down to the bathroom and closed the door.

" _Venire ad me."_ Her wand and broom flew through the house and into her hands. She sighed. "Time to clean up his mess."

* * *

Gladstone's face was squashed deep into his pillow. He lifted himself up and sat up facing the headboard. The blanket rolled off of him. He rubbed his eyes.

"How did I-"

" _Cazzo!_ Not again!"

"Magica?" Gladstone jumped out of bed. His head pounded. He leaned on the doorframe of his room. "Crap…did...did I drink?"

He walked down the hall, leaning on the wall as he took each step. He looked at his reflection in the hallway mirror. His hair was unruly and stuck out in odd places. There were dark bags underneath his bloodshot eyes. "I did drink last night-"

"Oh, you're up." Gladstone looked up to see Magica in the doorway, holding a spatula.

"I drank?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes.

"And threw up, cried, and nearly crashed the car."

"I drove?!" He yelled, running to the door. He opened it and ran into the driveway. His car sat, perfectly intact. "How is it not-"

"Magic." He turned to Magica who was standing in the doorway, a smug smile on her face. "Don't worry, I cleaned up every bit of your joy ride last night. Couldn't sleep after dealing with your drunk baby attitude."

"I am not a 'drunk baby!" Magica giggled and went back inside. Gladstone ran inside and slammed the door.

"Get in the kitchen. You need to eat." She yelled. He walked into the kitchen. Two egg sandwiches and a large cup of coffee was on the table.

"You didn't have to-" Magica turned around and shoved a small glass filled with an orange liquid into his face. "That isn't alcohol, is it?"

"Don't be stupid. Its just a cleanse. Apple cider vinegar, turmeric, lemon, ginger, and cayenne pepper. It should help your hangover." He took the glass and chugged it down. He gagged and handed her back the glass. Gladstone looked at the table.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast." He sat down. Magica brought a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast to the table and sat down. She reached behind her and a cup of coffee levitated and landed in her hand. Gladstone watched in awe.

"What? Never seen me do magic before?" She sipped her coffee.

"No, it's just that…you've gotten better." Gladstone grabbed his mug and sipped his coffee. Magica blushed.

"You noticed?" He nodded.

She turned away. "The breakfast was nothing. I like my eggs over medium, but I don't have enough experience cooking-" Gladstone reached over the table and swapped plates with Magica.

"I prefer my eggs scrambled when I'm hungover." He stabbed a forkful of eggs and ate it. "Wow, you're actually not that bad at cooking."

The witch smiled and took a bite of the sandwich. "Thank you."

Gladstone smiled at her. "So tell me, did I do or say anything embarrassing while I was drunk?"

Magica choked.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter! I thought it would be fun to change up Magica's spells and make her more of a serious witch and use some Latin in there. I just used a Latin translator online and tried to get the best words to have the best intention for her spells.**

 ** _Invenire quid est, perdidit, ostende mihi : _To find what is lost, show me.  
** ** _Venire ad me : _Come to me (** **Part of me wanted to use _Accio_ , BUT THEN I WOULD BE A BIG NERD.)**

 **Also, fun fact: Peridot (the green crystal on the pendulum) is associated with finding lost things...or people. Wait. WAIT. Steven Universe. Peridot. Lost thing. OH MY PRECIOUS BBY. (God, I'm a nerd.)**

 **Also, while I have got your attention, I do NOT promote any form of drunk driving, so please DO NOT DRINK/BUZZ AND DRIVE. Just cause I used it here as a plot device does not make it okay. Got it? Good. Rant over.**

 **I am trying to use these little ficlets to explore what I can really do with the characters, so ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. Someone did mention a breakfast gone wrong with a potion and I sadly cannot use all of that, because that potion bit is something I may want to try later. But here's some breakfast and a drunk baby Gladstone. (Drunk Baby is my nickname with my friends when I'm still sleepy or hungover.)**

 **Favorite, follow and review please!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	5. Chapter 5

Magica slowly tip toed into the living room, closing the front door behind her. She tucked her broom in her armpit and took off her heels. She padded barefoot towards the hallway.

"You're out late." The living room lit up, revealing Gladstone sitting in a luxurious, plush chair. The light from the lamp made his emerald green silk pajamas shimmer. He scowled at the witch. "Where were you?"

"Nothing important. Just a small spell in the woods." Magica crossed her arms. "It's a new moon tonight and usually I-"

"You're lying." Gladstone sat there, his stare cold.

Magica stomped her foot down. "Excuse me? How dare you accuse me of-"

"You do know that if someone sees you in town, they will alert Scrooge. And I don't think he'd be thrilled to know I'm helping you hide away from Roberto-"

"Rosolio."

"Whatever, if Scrooge finds out I'm helping you, I get in trouble."

"What is that old man gonna do? Cut you out of the will?" She rolled her eyes. Gladstone stared at the wall behind her.

"Oh my God." Magica's eyes went wide. "You're seriously just staying on his good side because of his will?"

"No! I just…I didn't think about that." He crossed his arms and slouched in the chair. "I just don't want to get in trouble for helping one of his enemies."

Magica sighed. "I can't tell you were I went."

"Why?"

"Because you'll think I…" She bit her lip as she stared into his eyes. "You'll think I was up to something. Something bad."

Gladstone ran his fingers through his hair. "Magica. If we…If I keep you safe here, you have to trust me and let me know where you are if you go out so I can come and get you in case of an emergency. You can't just go out-"

"I was at McDuck Manor." Magica gripped her broom tightly.

"You were where?!" He shrieked. He bolted at her and grabbed her by the collar. Magica dropped the broom and heels. "I told you to never go after that dime!"

"I wasn't after the dime!" She pushed him off of her.

"How do I know that you weren't?"

"Because I wasn't!"

"Then tell me why you went to McDuck Manor. Tell me the truth."

"I can't tell you."

"Then I can't keep you here." Gladstone scoffed at her.

"Gladstone, please, I wasn't going after the dime! I promise!" Magica reached for his arm. He swiped his arm away.

"I'm not having you use me again!" He screamed. His eyes were filled with tears.

Magica went up to Gladstone and pressed her forehead against his. She sighed softly. "I promise you. I'm not using you."

Gladstone felt the hot breath escape from her mouth as they were pressed up to each other, beak-to-beak.

"I promise. I'm not using you…" Magica held his face and looked into his wet, green eyes. "Gladstone, I wouldn't do that again. I-"

They stared into each other's eyes, their chests pounding. Magica softly rubbed her thumb against his cheek. Gladstone's face became pink.

"Let me prove to you I'm not using you for that dime." Magica put her hand out behind her. " _Venire ad me."_

Magica's broom flew to her hand. "Come with me."

* * *

Gladstone squeezed Magica's waist tightly. "Don't you think you should fly us a bit closer to the ground?" He looked down at the clouds below him and the tiny buildings of Duckburg.

"If I fly lower, I won't have the clouds to cover me." She gave Gladstone a salty side eye. "And we don't want anyone to know I'm here, right?" She winked at him.

Gladstone blushed and looked up at the stars above them. "Its really nice up here. For once I can see the stars."

"Sometimes, I sneak out at night and just fly up here. Just to get away from you." Magica said, smiling.

"I knew it!" Gladstone let go of her waist and put his hands on his hips. "I had a feeling you were sneaking ou-"

Magica jerked the broom, causing Gladstone to lose his balance on the broom. He shrieked and clutched Magica's body tightly. She giggled.

"Don't start yelling at the person flying the broom or I'll knock you off it."

"Don't you dare-"

Magica snickered and nosedived towards the earth, spinning the broom in a corkscrew. Gladstone screamed as the city became clearer and more detailed. The street below them getting closer and closer. He wrapped his arms tight around her and shoved his face into her neck, burying himself in her hair. Magica quickly brought the broom up and above the clouds, laughing hysterically as she steadied the broom.

"That was not funny!" He cried, still burying himself into her jet black hair.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Gander."

Gladstone blushed, his face hidden behind her shoulder. "I'm…af…he..ts…" He mumbled into her.

"Can you repeat that, but not ten miles deep in my hair?" She asked.

He tilted his beak up and rested it on her shoulder. "I'm…afraid of heights."

"Oh…that's why you're clutching onto my waist for dear life." Gladstone lightened his grip on her waist. "You should have told me that before I pulled you on the broom."

"Well you did drag me out before I could say anything." Magica 's hair whipped itself into his face. He sniffed her hair curiously.

"Oh my God. Did you just sniff my hair?" Magica hissed.

"Did…have you been using my shampoo?" Gladstone nuzzled his beak into her hair. Chills ran up Magica's back, her face red. "You _have_ been using my-"

Magica nosedived the broom. He shut his eyes and screamed until the broom settled.

"We're here."

Gladstone opened his eyes. The broom levitated on the grassy lawn of McDuck Manor. He hopped off the broom, wobbling from the near death experience.

"As for the shampoo, I ran out of mine." Magica landed on the grass. "I hope you don't mind."

"I'll get you some more the next time I go grocery shopping." Gladstone said.

"That would be great, thank you." She walked up the steps leading to the front doors of the manor. "Follow me."

Gladstone ran up to Magica and followed her as she snuck around the perimeter of the manor. She grabbed his hand and mounted the broom. "Don't worry, we're only going up two stories or so."

Gladstone got on the broom and held on to her waist. They lifted into the air, pausing by one of the bedroom windows. Gladstone peeked inside.

Two girls were sitting next to each other, the room only lit by the gore-filled slasher film on the T.V. The youngest child had a pink bow in her shoulder length hair, and laughed at the slaughter of the terrible actress in the movie. The older girl had short hair with layered fringe. A pink streak in her hair. She was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"The one with the pink streak in her hair…that's my niece, Lena." Gladstone looked at Magica as she stared at the two girls. "I brought her a few movies and some pizza. I was supposed to use that money to help out in the house but I..."

Magica's eyes teared up. "I wanted to make sure she was having a good time." Her hands gripped tightly on the broom. Gladstone looked at the two girls, smiling and screaming at the film. He put his hand on Magica's hands.

"Lets go home."

* * *

Gladstone closed the door behind them as they entered the house. Magica set her broom by the door and sat on the couch. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I accused yo-"

"It's fine."

"No. Its not fine. I should trust you. Especially if you're gonna be staying here a while."

"Gladstone." She grabbed his hand and held it gently. "It is perfectly fine if you still suspect me of trying to steal that dime. I don't blame you at all."

She turned her head towards him. "Trust takes time. Just know that I…"

Gladstone sat up and turned to her. He took her hand into both of his. "You what?"

They stared into each other's eyes. She sat up and looked at their intertwined fingers. She rolled her fingers in between his. Their hearts pounded in their chests, loud enough to be heard buy the other.

"I am a bad person." Magica said, looking down at their hands. "I have done bad things. I have…hurt and used people that probably didn't deserve it…and I…"

"You what?" Gladstone took his hand and lifted her chin up. He looked into her eyes. The eyes that were filled with fire and flames were filled with trust and softness.

"I regret it. I regret using you like that. Making you have a reason to mistrust me." Magica squeezed his hand tight. "I would never use you. Not again." Her cheeks went pink. She held her breath and stared into his green eyes. "I would never hurt you like that again."

"You promise?" Gladstone lifted her chin up towards his, the hot air from their mouths getting hotter and hotter.

"I promise." Magica spoke, her words breathy. He cupped her face in her hand and drew her closer. Magica's breath faltered as she pulled herself closer to his body. Their gaze went soft between them, their eyes slowly closing as they got closer and closer to each other's faces.

RING! RING!

Magica shrieked at the sound of her phone ringing. They jumped apart, their faces nearly purple from embarrassment. Magica fumbled in her dress pocket for her phone and answered.

"H-hi L-lena!"

" _Uh…Are you okay?"_

"I'm f-fine! I-I'm p-p-perfectly fine!" The witch stuttered.

" _Did I interrupt something?"_ Lena asked, the smirk on her mouth clearly heard through the phone.

"W-what? No! No-nothing happened! I'm o-okay!" She looked to Gladstone who was curled up on the other side of the couch, clutching both his chest and head in shock.

" _Riiiiight…Well I'm just letting you know that we're going to bed now. Thanks for getting us all those slasher films for our movie marathon-"_

A loud noise went off in the background of the call, followed by screaming .

" _Hi, I'm Webby! Thank you Aunt Maggie for the slasher films!"_

"Uh…no problem! Thank you for having Lena over!"

" _Webs! Gimmie back my phone!"_

" _Sorry! Good Night!"_ Webby shrieked and giggled.

" _Hey Aunt Maggie, I'm off to bed. Good night!"_ Lena said swiftly.

"N-n-night, Lena!" Magica ended the call. She looked back at Gladstone. He turned slowly and got up from the couch. His face was still red.

"Well-um, I…"

"G-g-going to bed?" Magica asked.

"Y-yeah…I'll see you…"

"In the morning?"

"Mmhmm." Gladstone shoved his hands into his pajama pockets. "Good night."

Magica watched as he shuffled off down into the hallway and into his room. She looked at her hands and rolled her fingers into each other. She stared down the hall at his door, smiling softly.

"Good night, Gladstone."

* * *

 **A/N: *evil laughter* HUEHUEHUE I ALMOST MADE THEM KISS! But in true anime fashion, it is too soon!**

 **I am still taking requests for this story so please shoot me a suggestion in the reviews if you want me to try to grab on to it. You can also throw in a request on tumblr too. :)**

 **I have FINALLY decided on an ending for this fic as well as a plot to follow, but for now it shall be short ficlets until then. I have to finish up The Duckburg Debacle Arc of The Other Vanderquack as soon as possible, but I am halfway through it. Im really excited for it!**

 **As usual, favorite, follow, review, and all that jazz. I'll try to shell out more chapters ASAP and maybe get the plot rolling on this fic.**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **~Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

_"I would never use you. Not again. I would never hurt you like that again."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

Magica woke up with her heart pounding in her chest.

 _Last night…Gladstone and I…_

Visions of her and Gladstone's near-kiss experience flashed before her eyes. She slammed her hands quickly to her mouth.

 _Oh my God. No. This cannot happen. Magica, you cannot let you two get close…_

She sniffed the air. "Pancakes?" She said to herself. She rolled out of bed and padded towards the kitchen. The smell of syrup flowed throughout the house. She entered, watching as Gladstone was flipping a pancake in the air.

"Um…Morning?" Magica greeted quietly. He jumped and nearly dropped the pan.

"God dammit! You scared me!" He said while catching his breath. "Breakfast?"

"Sure. Thank you." Magica walked over to the cabinet and pulled herself a mug. She poured the coffee in silence.

"One or two pancakes?"

"Two is okay." She dressed her coffee and took a sip as he put a pancake on a plate. Gladstone turned the heat off the stove and put the plate on the table. They stood in silence.

"About last nigh-" They said together.

"I'm sorry, you go." He said.

"No, I interrupted, go ahead." She said. They stared at each other with their mouths clenched. Both of their faces were pink.

"Magica, I…I made things awkward last night..."

"Well I certainly didn't help…" Magica shrugged as she sipped her coffee. "We obviously have to put down some ground rules about any Matilda-related feelings."

"Obviously. I mean, you're only here for a few weeks until Rodrigo-"

"Rosolio."

"Whatever, you're only here until things blow over with your stalker wannabe fiancé." Gladstone sat at the table and gestured to the chair in front of him. Magica walked over and sat down. "What rules do you think we should put in place?"

"Keep out of each other's personal space. No close physical contact. Enough space for one person between us." She crossed her arms and shuffled uncomfortably in the chair.

"Fair enough. But in the cases where you, I don't know, take me on a wild broom ride in the sky…."

"That's an exception, of course. If there is a moment where one of us is in danger or it is _necessary_ to be in close personal contact with each other, like flying on my broom, then it is fine." Magica sipped her coffee.

"Okay then. Next rule." He cut through a pancake with his fork. "Trust. We must be one-hundred percent transparent with each other when it comes to where we are going, what we are doing, etcetera. Considering we have history of each other lying…" Gladstone raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fair enough. I'll be sure to keep you in the loop if I plan on murdering someone while I'm here." She chuckled.

"I have plausible deniability if you do plan on murdering someone." He smirked.

"The only person I would consider murdering is sitting across from me." Magica smiled and sipped her coffee. Gladstone laughed and grabbed his coffee mug.

"Would'nt be surprised if you did." He sipped his coffee. "Just make sure I look good before you kill me."

They both giggled. Magica put her mug on the table and stared back at her reflection in her drink. "I have a weird question…"

"Ask away." He said, shoving a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"How often do you go out drinking?"

"I'm not an alcoholic, but usually I do indulge when I win exclusive trips, or I get randomly invited to crazy parties and-"

"And that is?"

"Quite often. But I don't usually get sloppy drunk like I did the other day-"

"Rule three: No alcohol in this house….except for cooking purposes." She pointed a finger at him dramatically.

"Wait, why? Did I do something bad last…" His eyes went wide. "I didn't…do anything to you while drunk…did I? You never told me what happened!"

 _"I think my mom would like you. I mean, I like you." "You're not a bad person. You're pretty nice…like, you're pretty and you're nice."_

Gladstone's drunken words spiraled in her head. Her heart raced.

"I did do something bad!" He screamed. "I am so sorry, whatever I did, I-"

"Relax, it wasn't that bad. It was just…awkward." She poked at a pancake with a fork. "You're unusually emotional when you're drunk. You even…you talked about your mom."

His face dropped. "Oh…I see."

"I don't mind you wanting to talk about your deeper issues, but being drunk kind of…made it a burden."

 _Made me feel awkward as hell is what it did._

"What did I say? About my mom, that is." He looked solemnly at his plate.

"You said that…she would like me." Magica said, quietly. Gladstone chuckled under his breath.

"To be honest, she would." He looked up and smiled at her. "Even though you're a terrible person, and have done a whole lot of shitty things, she'd like you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, probably for the same reason I li-" He stopped mid-sentence, his face red in an instant. They locked eyes with one another intensely. Gladstone held his breath. " _Tolerate…_ for the same reason I _tolerate_ …you."

"A-and that is?" Magica asked, gripping her mug tightly.

"You're strong. And smart. You work hard and you don't compromise for you being you."

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "Wow, an honest and genuine compliment from Gladstone Gander himself. I'm flattered."

"You should be." He smiled.

"So, rule number three: No alcohol." She smiled back and took a forkful of pancake into her mouth.

"And I think that wraps it up." Gladstone leaned back in his chair and took a drink of his coffee.

"At least for now." Magica took her mug and leaned forward across the table. He leaned over and clinked their mugs in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N: I realized I couldn't just let our favorite trash couple not have some closure on both Gladstone's drunk baby night and their near-kiss experience. It just didn't feel right to me.**

 **I have had a brilliant suggestion from a reader to give you guys a drunk Magica. I will be giving you one soon, but I need to do some set up for that to happen. There will be more soon, but as for when, it may be a bit more inconsistent. I am releasing chapters for The Other Vanderquack on the 31st and that will be taking a bit more priority.**

 **Please guys, favorite, follow, and review! I would love to hear more suggestions for you guys of what should happen next!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll be back in a few hours. Just heading into downtown to an antique bookshop I found online. Plus there is this occult shop a few blocks down, so I figured I'd stop by there on the way home." Magica yelled from her room. Gladstone had made himself cozy on his sofa with the T.V. remote in his hand.

"Just make sure no one notices you-" Magica stepped into the living room dressed in a black and purple button down dress. A dark green military style anorak was slung under her arm. Her long hair was braided and tucked away in a bun, strands of hair flying down into her face. He couldn't help but stare.

"Is this okay? The jacket has a hood so if I need to I can just put it up." She said, sliding her arms into the sleeves.

"You put your hair up."

"I mean, I usually wear it down. I figured I'd look less-"

"Menacing?"

"Witchy." She said unamused. "I'm just gonna pick up a few specific ingredients for a spell I'm interested in working on."

"Just don't get into trouble." Gladstone said, flipping through the channels. "Ugh, there's nothing on."

Magica grabbed the remote and opened the Netflix app. "You can use my account. I got one for Lena a few months back." She entered her account info and threw the remote at him.

"Wow, thanks."

"If I'm living here, I might as well share." She took her purse off the coat hanger by the door. "Just don't watch anything past episode eleven of season two on Riverdale. I haven't had time to catch up."

"You watch Riverdale?"

"Lena got me into the damn show and now I'm obsessed." She sighed. "Speaking of Lena, I was wondering if she could stop by today. I need to turn in those movies I rented for her last night."

"I mean, does she know where I live?"

"I think. She told me to do a 'pin-drop?'" Magica opened the door. "She didn't ask for an address so I guess she got it."

"Alright, well…I'll see you when you get home?"

"Okay. Bye." Magica shut the door behind her. Gladstone sighed.

 _Damn, we are waaaay to comfortable with each other. Its like we're a couple._

He shuddered.

 _No. You two are just roommates. You have history, but its over. It was nothing._

Her words echoed through his head.

 _"I regret it. I regret using you like that. Making you have a reason to mistrust me."_ _"I would never use you. Not again."_ _"I would never hurt you like that again."_

He leaned back on the sofa and sighed. "Did she really mean that?"

He got up and went to the fridge, grabbing a can of Pep and returning to the sofa. He clicked Riverdale on the screen and scrolled to season one.

"Lets see if this show is any good." He said to himself.

* * *

"I had the right of way, asshole!" Magica flipped off the car as it sped off. She groaned and continued to cross the street.

 _If I wasn't trying to lay low, I would have hexed that bastard!_

She sighed and rounded the corner of the block and into the bookshop.

For a small corner store, the store was well stocked and packed with books. Stacks sat on the nearby counters and the shelves on the walls were filled with books of various colors and sizes. A metal spiral staircase stood in the center of the store, enticing the witch to enter deeper into the store. Magica let out a little squeal of excitement.

"Everything…is hardcover!" She squealed. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of it all.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A male voice said behind her. Magica spun around. A tall duck with gleaming blue eyes looked down at her. His hair was black, and combed back loosely, strands flowing freely like tall grass. He wore a blue button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

"Uh, yes, actually. I'm looking for books on anything of the occult. Usually considered 'witchy,' or anything related-"

"You write those witchy blogs online, don't you?" He said, smiling at her. "Follow me."

The man walked up the spiral stairs, leading Magica up towards a stack of shelves by a large industrial window.

"Anything considered 'witchy,' I keep here. Over down the hall and to your right are some reference books that could be useful to anything you might find here."

Magica's face lit up at the sight of all the books in the shelves.

"It's buy two, get one free today. I mean, we are pretty overstocked."

"Thank you for helping me, um…"

"Angelo." He smiled and took her hand in his. He stared into her eyes as he kissed the top of her hand softly. "And your name?"

"Ma…"

 _Fake name, Magica. Fake name!_

"Maggie. You can call me Maggie." She took her hand back from him.

"Let me know if you need anything else, Maggie." Angelo winked and descended down the staircase. Magica exhaled when he was no longer in sight. She took the hand he kissed and looked down at it in confusion.

"That was extremely unnecessary." She wiped her hand on her dress and ran her fingers down the spines of the books, reading each cover. She snickered to herself.

"That idiot is sitting on a spell book goldmine! And its buy two, get one free!"

She stopped her finger on a red and gold book with Theban lettering on the spine. She pulled the book off the shelf.

"'Love Spells: An Unabridged Guide to Bonding Souls and Breaking Hearts.'" Magica laughed evilly as she opened the book.

* * *

Lena looked up and pounded at the green door. She flipped her hair out of her face as it swung open. Gladstone looked down at the teenager, his eyebrow raised.

"Lena?"

"Gladstone?" She pushed him aside and threw the movies onto the kitchen table.

"Um, excuse me. I didn't invite you in." He said, slamming the door behind him. Lena swung out a chair and sat in it. She put her feet up on the table and pulled out her phone.

"Well at least you know I'm not a vampire, since you have to invite them in." Lena said, texting on her phone.

"I probably would have preferred you being a vampire, since you wouldn't have had a chance to dirty up my kitchen table with your shoes." He crossed his arms and scowled at her. She snickered and looked up at him from her phone.

"Now I see it."

"See what?"

"Nothing." Lena went back to her phone. Gladstone cursed under his breath and went back to the couch. Lena got up and looked at the screen.

"Riverdale?" She said, walking up to the couch.

"I already finished season one. I'm in the middle of season two, episode two right now."

"Did they already sing 'Milkshake?'" Lena scooted up next to Gladstone and swiped the remote from his hand.

"Wait what?" She pressed play.

* * *

Magica walked up the steps to the house. She balanced the two bags of books and spell ingredients in her arms and opened the door.

"How is Archie so stupid?" Gladstone screamed.

"I know!" Lena clapped her hands together. "Boy has gotta learn to not be stupid."

"Well this is a surprise." Magica dropped her bags by the door and put her bag on the coat hanger. "You didn't watch past episode 11, did you?"

Gladstone paused the show. "We're on ten right now. But we can continue after dinner gets here." He said over his shoulder.

"We ordered Chinese food." Lena said, smiling. She stared at her aunt and raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you wear your hair up?"

"Since I had to go incognito." Magica took off her jacket and sat on the couch next to Lena.

"From Uncle Rosolio?" Lena nudged.

"I thought it was Ricardo?" Gladstone said.

Magica rolled her eyes. "Why is it that you always get his name wrong?"

"I mean, does it matter? You want him out of your life, so why bother remembering his name." He said, his face deadpan.

"Dude, that was hella salty." Lena smiled at him. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Gladstone got up and answered the door.

"I like him Aunt Magica." Lena whispered. "You two would make a good couple."

"Excuse me, but no-"

"You guys were both pretty bummed when the Matilda incident went bad, why not try ag-"

"Lena Minima De Spell, you shut your mouth right now or I will hex it shut!"

The girls both looked to Gladstone who had taken the boxes of Chinese food to the kitchen table. He unopened multiple boxes and steam flew up into his face. Lena watched as her aunt fixated on him. She poked the witch in the arm. "Instead of staring at your roommate like a snack, how about you help yourself to some dinner?"

Shock plastered itself all over Magica's face. Lena jumped up and ran to the table, serving herself.

"Hey Magica, you aren't allergic to shrimp right?" Gladstone called to her, holding a box in his hand. She shook her head and smiled as he walked over with the box of noodles and chopsticks. She took the box from him and smiled.

"Thanks for letting Lena come over."

"It's no problem. We had a good time." Gladstone turned around and laughed as he saw Lena choke on a piece of orange chicken.

"She scarfs down food like a ravenous wolf. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's fine, really. But I do have a question."

"What is it?" Magica slurped up a noodle.

"Where does she live?"

Magica looked down at her food. "Where ever I can afford at the time." She looked up to her niece who was picking at a box of char siu. "I was able to swindle out this studio apartment in a shady part of town for a while, but after I got free of her shadow…she's been back and forth staying at McDuck Manor and that amphitheater by the ocean."

Gladstone looked at Magica's face. Her eyes watered. He let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

He smiled at the witch. She looked up at him with confusion. Gladstone crossed his arms and smiled.

"Hey Lena, how would you like to stay here with your aunt for a while?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know that this was a pretty busy chapter, jumping from scene to scene, but I am trying to set up the plot here. I also just happen to like the idea that Gladstone, Magica and Lena become a cute little family of their own, even though they will never admit it. Huehuehue**

 **I am sorry for that Riverdale reference, but right now my friends and I are hooked and shooketh with season two, and writing this fic is my break from binging. I'd rather binge-write than binge-watch a show...**

 **Please let me know what you guys think! Shoot me a review, a suggestion, anything really. I'll even take a favorite or a follow. Feel free to suggest/review on Tumblr too if you want to stay as a ghost reader.**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **~Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

Gladstone stared up at the ceiling, his body buried under massive amounts of plush pillows and blankets. Sunlight stretched across the room as he lay there.

 _I can't believe I did that._

He groaned and rolled over face down into the pillow. He was still wearing the pajamas from the day before.

 _It was the right thing to do, Gladstone. Mom would be proud._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Gladstone perked his head up and sat up.

"Come in." The door opened. Magica poked her head into the room.

"I wanna talk to you about last night."

"That sentence sounds really weird without context." He smirked.

"Please don't make this awkward. Do you mind if I…?" She pointed to the bed.

"You…want to be in my bed?" Gladstone's face went red.

" _Figilo di puttana_ … Can I _sit_ on the bed _?"_ She crossed her arms and glared at him. She wore a black t-shirt with purple pajama pants. Little kitty silhouettes adorned the bottoms. He nodded and crossed his feet under the blanket. Magica closed the door at sat at the edge of the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, stuffing a pillow behind his back.

"Look, I don't want to sound like a bitch-"

"I mean you kinda already did that when you called me a 'son of a bitch' in Italian." He crossed his arms and leaned back into the pillows, a smug smile on his face.

"How the hell did you-"

"I can be smart _and_ pretty."

Magica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. As I was saying, I don't want to sound rude, but your offer to Lena…to live here… We talked about it last night and we can't accept it."

"Why not? I mean, she doesn't really have a place to stay besides McDuck Manor. And I have plenty of space here-"

"Gladstone, listen!" He stared at her intensely with his green eyes. Magica sighed. "We…She appreciates it, but she's used to being independent. And she stays at the Manor a lot more than you think. You'd be surprised at how often Webby sneaks her into there for sleepovers. And as for me…"

"…Was it too much?"

She nodded. "Having me here, hiding me…that is enough. Having her stay over…that's great. But having her _live_ here? It's too much of a favor, Gladstone. And as much as I trust you to keep her safe and take care of her…I can't ask that of you."

He leaned forward, his brow furrowed. "You trust me?"

"I mean, if I said I trusted your luck then I'd be a real bitch." Magica chuckled.

"I see." Gladstone sighed and leaned back into the headboard.

"I'm sorry. It was a wonderful offer and I really am thankful-"

"It's fine. It was a dumb idea that came up in the spur of the moment." He forced a smile. "I'm sorry if it seemed too much."

"Thank you." She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, doesn't this go against our house rules? Specifically personal space?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but I think this could be an exception." They smiled, their hands still touching.

"Ew, guys. If you're gonna do that crap at least put a tie on the door or something." Lena said, leaning on the doorway. Magica and Gladstone ripped their hands away from each other.

"Do you even know what that means?" Gladstone asked. "Aren't you like, ten?"

"Fourteen. About the same age as you." Lena smiled and left the doorway.

"Damn, talk about an attitude. How the hell do you deal with that?" Gladstone crossed his arms and leaned back .

"The same way I deal with you." Magica laughed and stood up.

* * *

The engine of the old black Cadillac hummed low across the street from Gladstone's house. A man with slicked black hair and sunglasses casually scrolled through his phone. He turned his gaze towards the house and watched through the kitchen window as Gladstone slide a pancake onto a plate and hand it to Lena. The man took his phone and took a photo. He clicked the camera button continuously until Gladstone handed a plate to Magica. He pinched the screen of his phone and zoomed in on her face, taking multiple shots of her. He opened his messages and texted.

 _Found her._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that this is short, but I wanted to get this down before I head down to the happiest place on earth tomorrow! (Screams at Disneyland)**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy this little short piece. I want to do more but I burned myself out making 4 Disney ears for my friend's birthday and my creative juices are DED.**

 **And as always, please Favorite, Follow, and Review! (And throw me a suggestion for our trash couple please! I REALLY want your suggestions!)**

 **Thank You!**

 **~Alex**


	9. Chapter 9

Gladstone sat at the kitchen table, a stack of colorful envelopes spread out before him. The large words "Winner" and "Congratulations" were plastered on the front of each one. He lazily grabbed one and ripped it open.

Magica rushed into the kitchen, a smoking cauldron in her hands. She put it in the sink and ran the water into the cauldron. Steam hissed as the cold water hit the burned brew inside. "Dammit, I burned the herb! It said to roast it, but the damned thing caught in flames-"

She looked at the stack of envelopes on the table. "What the hell is all this?"

"The usual. Contest winnings I didn't sign up for, people offering me new cars to test drive, etcetera." He shrugged. Magica grabbed an envelope and tore it open. "You do know it's illegal to open someone else's mail, right?"

" _Merda!_ An all expense paid trip to a Tahitian resort?" She stuck her hand in the pile and grabbed an envelope. "How the hell do you cash in on all these prizes?"

"I don't."

"You don't?" She looked at the letter inside. "How could you turn down a free trip to Bahía?"

"Donald has a friend that took him toBahía a long time ago. If I asked nicely, Don would probably take me with him if he went down there with Jose again. I don't need to accept a free trip if I can go through other means." Gladstone took the letter from Magica and ripped it in front of her. "A lot of these winnings and free stuff is stuff I already have, or places I've already been."

Magica opened another envelope. "Trip to Italy."

"Funny enough, that's the one I get the most of." He grabbed an envelope and opened it. "Mediterranean cruise, includes train into Rome and all-expenses paid. Second one in this pile."

Magica grabbed another envelope and opened it. "Third."

"I betcha there's a fourth one somewhere." Gladstone grabbed an envelope and tore the letter out. "Yup. Got a fourth one."

"Why do you win so many trips to Italy?" Magica asked. "You literally could just ask me if you could stay over if you ever wanted to visit. Not to mention, they send you to all the tourist traps. I could show you better hidden gems in the city than those tacky tour guides."

"Is that an offer? Because I would _love_ to be paid back for all that water you're wasting right now."

"What is that supposed to mea- _Cazzo!_ The sink!" Magica ran to the sink and shut off the water. The cauldron in the sink had blocked the drain and the dirty water had almost risen to the edge of the sink. "Damn. I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine. This pile of junk mail can be pretty distracting." Gladstone opened another envelope. "Did you really mean that?"

"What do you mean?" Magica lifted the cauldron and let the sink drain.

"Letting me stay if I ever want to visit Italy again."

She tipped the edge of the cauldron and let the burned herb water spill out into the drain. "I do owe you for taking me in and letting me stay."

"It could be nice." He said, smiling at Magica, her back facing him. "For once we wouldn't be trying to kill each other."

"That would be nice." Magica lifted the empty cauldron. "Well, I gotta go and try to roast that herb again without burning it."

"Try toasting it lightly. Like sesame seeds." He said.

"What?"

"Toast the herb. Light heat, dry. Just until the aroma of the herb comes out." Gladstone opened another envelope. "Potions and brews are like cooking. Don't rush."

Magica sighed. "I'll give it a shot, but if it doesn't work, you can forget about me showing you around Italy once this Rosolio thing blows over." She hiked up the cauldron and went back into her room. Gladstone pulled out the letter inside the envelope.

"Romantic Italian getaway for two. " He rolled his eyes and tore the letter apart furiously. He got up and lifted the lid of the trashcan. A pile of letters and envelopes for couple's vacations sat atop the trash from breakfast, all shredded and torn apart.

"Not gonna happen, Luck. No matter how hard you push it." He took the torn letter in his hand and reunited it with the others.

* * *

Magica carefully dropped the herbs into the dry cauldron. The low heat from the portable gas stove on the floor of the room hissed quietly. She took a wooden spoon and tossed the herbs lightly.

 _Just until they become aromatic. Don't overthink this brew._

She set the wooden spoon down next to the cauldron and returned to the red and gold spell book on her bed. She looked down at the list of ingredients and directions before her.

 _If I'm lucky, this spell will get rid of Rosolio for good! You just have to perfect this potion and you'll never have to worry about him again!_

Magica snickered to herself. She picked up the book and brought it with her to the cauldron. She could smell the herbs releasing it's aroma.

"I'll let it go a bit longer…just to make it stronger." She put the book down and turned the heat lower. She sat down in front of the cauldron and flipped through the pages of the book. A small piece of paper stuck itself out from the middle of the book. She carefully picked it out with her finger and slid it from the pages.

"A business card from the bookstore?" She ran her thumb on the front of the card and flipped it over. In blue pen was a phone number with a winky face drawn next to it.

' _Call me soon. Angelo.'_

* * *

 **A/N: OOOOHHHH GIRL YOU GOT THREE BOYS AFTER YE. What could possibly happen?**

 **This chapter was a fun little drabble to do while drinking my morning coffee. I like to think that Gladstone's luck has a sort of mind of its own. Like, his luck manifests his unconscious wishes. So in this case, he deep down wants to be with Magica, but he doesn't wanna deal with it, so the universe/Luck sends him hundreds of signs and he ignores them all. And so I went ahead with this!**

 **I am so hyped guys for the next chapter. Its a long one. A VERY LONG ONE.**

 **Please guys, review, follow, favorite, talk to me about Magicstone, idgaf.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	10. Chapter 10

Magica entered the antique shop, wearing her casual disguise. Angelo descended the stairs, energy building with each step.

"Wow, Maggie. I said to call me. You didn't have to show up." He walked up to her and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"I really am flattered that you find me intere-"

"Beautiful?" He said smiling. Magica's cheeks blushed.

"I wouldn't say that I am-"

"You should really have a bit more self confidence, Maggie."

"Look, Angelo, I have plenty of that. Trust me, I do. Looks don't matter to me. I could care less of what I look like. I'm just here to tell you that I'm not interested in dating at the moment." Angelo chuckled.

"Then why did you buy a book on love spells?"

"To make someone fall in love with someone else so that they-" Magica stopped mid sentence and glared at Angelo. "How do you know that?"

"Know what?" He shrugged.

"That book…it wasn't written in English. It was written using the Theban alphabet. Also known as the Witch's Alphabet." Magica took a step back. Angelo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn. I guess we have to do this the hard way." He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a steel colored wand. He pointed it towards the door, commanding it shut.

* * *

Lena lay on the sofa, scrolling through her phone. Gladstone walked past Magica's open door, seeing the cauldron sitting on the flame. He stopped in his tracks, and stepped into the room. He peeked onto the cauldron and looked at the magenta colored brew. The smell of roses, cloves, apples, cinnamon and red wine flew into his face. A warm sensation filled his chest, relaxing him. He stepped out of the room and went up to Lena.

"Uh, Lena? Shouldn't the heat be off when no one is watching a potion brew?"

"It has to simmer for like, three more hours. Aunt Magica told me to turn off the heat afterwards and bottle it up. "

"Then shouldn't you be in the same room as the potion?"

"You know what is great about the modern witch? You have these things of cell phones called 'alarms.' Earlier witches would use baking timers." Lena smirked.

"If I wanted sarcasm, I would have just talked to Magica directly." He sighed. "Do you happen to know where she ran off to?"

"That hot guy Angelo from the antique bookstore gave her his number."

"Wait, who?" Gladstone shrieked.

"Hot guy. Angelo. Bookstore. Really tall." Lena looked up from her phone. "Did I mention he was hot?"

"You did." Gladstone scoffed and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of Pep. Lena got up and ran up to him.

"Are you jealous?" She asked.

"No. Why would I be?" He cracked open the can.

"Because you like her." Lena picked the can from his hand and took a sip. "You are hella thirsty for my aunt, and I can tell."

"First of all, it is rude to take someone else's soda. Two, using the word 'thirsty' to imply that someone is into someone is an extremely weird word choice for this generation and I am offended that I didn't think of it sooner. Third…" He took his soda back from Lena and chugged it down. "I don't like Magica."

"Please, I know you do. I am pretty good at reading people…and their cards." Lena smiled.

"Cards?" He asked. Lena ran off into Magica's room and brought back a velvet pouch. She sat at the kitchen table and pointed to the seat in front of her.

"You forget, I'm a witch too. And some witches have specialties. Mine is Divination."

"Divination? So like Tarot cards?"

"Runes, crystals, scrying, and all that junk." Lena slipped out a deck of cards from the bag. The backs of the cards were decorated with gold stars and a silver moon. She shuffled the cards and fanned them out onto the table.

"Now let's see if Gladstone Gander is in love with Magica De Spell." Lena grinned. "Pick three cards."

"This is stupid. This isn't gonna prove anything." Gladstone picked out three cards and set them in front of him.

Lena collected the remainder of the cards and set them aside. She lined up the three cards. "Now, this is a quick 'past, present, and future' spread. I could have scared you and done my eleven card relationship spread, but that's just if I want to scare you."

Gladstone rolled his eyes. Lena pointed to the card on his far left. "Your past." She flipped the card over. The card was orange and red, with two horned men mirroring each other on both the top and bottoms halves of the card. The man on the top of the card was laughing with his fists to the sky, while the other man was upside down, smiling at Gladstone with a smug look.

"The Devil in reverse."

"So is that card good or bad?"

"All decks are different, so you can't ask if it's a good card or bad card. I have to interpret it for you to comply with our question and with it's position in the spread."

He stared at Lena, with a confused look on his face. She groaned and looked at the card. "Matilda. This card is about Matilda."

"Look, can we not talk abou-"

"You fell for Matilda hard, turned out Magica was using you for the dime and you both got the shit end of it because the plan went _too_ well." Lena said.

"Can we not talk abou-"

"That's what the first card is referring to. Just let the deck do its thing." Lena flipped over the first card.

"You make it sound like the deck has a personality of its own."

"They do. So respect them. Ten of Swords in reverse is your present." Lena revealed the card. The image on the card was of two men back to back were impaled by swords.

"That…looks really bad." He said, cringing.

"You're lucky it's in reverse. That's a better meaning than upright." Lena looked at the card. "Looks like right now, both of you are working for the better. You guys were in a defeated place- probably all heartbroken and salty about 'She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'-and now you're actually working on your relationship."

"There is no relationship, Lena."

"You are aware that a relationship can mean a friendship, right?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "This isn't a spread for love, it's just about your relationship as a whole. I could do a love spread for you later when you've come to terms with your feelings."

"There aren't any feelings, kid!" Gladstone sat up and slammed his hands on the table. "Why are you being so pushy about this crap? Do you do this to Magica too?"

"Yes I do! She even lashes out the same way as you!" Lena grabbed the amulet around her neck and threw her hand out at Gladstone's chair. It glowed and slid forward, forcing him to sit back down. Lena released her grip on the amulet and the glowing stopped. "Now will you let me finish my reading?"

Gladstone nodded, shivering in fear. Lena took a deep breath and exhaled, calming herself. "Your future relationship- romantic or not- with Magica."

She flipped the card. Four wands with flames on the tips of them stuck out from the center of the orange and yellow card. Lena took her hand back slowly. "Four of Wands, upright."

She stared down at the card. Gladstone looked down at the card, then back at her. "What does that mean?"

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded cautiously.

"Happiness…harmony…stability." Lena bit her lip and collected all the cards.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Gladstone grabbed her wrist. "What does it mean."

"I already told you. Harmony, happine-"

"No. What does it mean in relation to my question." He looked her dead in the eyes. "You said that you interpret the card's meaning in relation to my question."

"And do you want the answer?" Lena took her wrist away from him. "Because I don't think you want to know."

"And why is that?"

"Because I didn't think that I would get that answer." Lena sighed and picked up the card. "This card. With your question, it means…commitment."

"Excuse me?" Gladstone's face went red. "'Commitment?' What do you mean by that?"

Lena rearranged the cards into a neat stack. "It means you guys are gonna end up together… _if_ you continue to work together on your differences and issues together."

"We- Magica and I in a _committed_ relationship. That is what the card means?" He said, his voice squeaking. "That would never work!"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Lena shoved the cards back into the velvet pouch. One card fell and hit the floor face down. "Besides, I'm not too thrilled either."

"I thought you wanted us to end up together?" Gladstone whined.

"I do, but I didn't need to know." Lena bent down and picked up the card. She flipped it over. A woman bound by ropes and swords stared back at her. The card felt hot. Lena's hand twitched at the hold of the card. She chucked it on the table.

"What is this one about? If we're gonna get married?" He groaned.

"No. Its something else." Lena looked at the card. "Eight of Swords. Upright. It was burning in my hand."

"Which means?"

"It's a message. I don't know what, but it's a warning." She looked at the velvet pouch. "Who is it for?" She slipped her hand into the pouch and pulled out another card. This card was green, with a woman wielding a sword and a lion in the center.

"Strength." Lena ran her finger down the face of the card. The lion in the center was burning hot. "Gladstone, are you a Leo?"

"Uh, yeah."

"The Eight of Swords was a message for you."

"About what?" He asked. Lena drew another card.

"High Priestess." She showed him the blue card with a woman in the center. He took the card and looked hard at the woman. The card burned in his hand.

"What…what type of people are associated with this card?" He asked.

"Strong women…maybe a person that is independent or-"

"Magica's in trouble." He said, dropping the card and running to the coat rack. He pulled on his jacket.

"Gladstone, wait! You don't even know where she is!" Lena ran to the door. "Gimmie a minute to scry for her. I'll just need to get the parchment and the pendulum and-"

"There's no time." He grabbed his keys from the key dish on the living room table and opened the door.

"How the hell are you gonna find her?"

He turned to Lena and winked. "I'll get lucky."

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOD THAT LAST LINE IS TERRIBLE AND I HAVE NO REGRETS. And I know I said it was long, but page wise, this is one of the long chapters.**

 **Okay so for the tarot cards, I based them on one of the decks that I own (Revelations by Zach Wong) and used my own book to do Lena's interpretations. I didn't do the tarot reading first and then use the interpretation in the story, I just researched through my own book on certain cards that would best portray the spread. If you want a better look at the cards themselves, just go ahead and Google them. They're really pretty and remind me of stained glass windows.**

 **AND AS FOR ANGELO...You guys will have to wait!**

 **Please favorite, follow, review and send me any suggestions of what you wanna see next!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	11. Chapter 11

Gladstone sped down the streets of Duckburg. Cars merged out of his way without hesitation or knowledge of his presence. The traffic light at the intersection in front of him went red. He eased on the brake.

"C'mon Luck, change it!" He yelled. The right turning light flashed green. Gladstone revved the engine and cut the turn wide. "Perfect."

Cars magically slid out of his way with every green turn signal he got, his car gaining speed. The loud roar of the car vibrated through Gladstone's body as his chest pounded.

RING! RING!

"Who the fu-" He picked up his phone and put it on speaker. "Who the heck-"

" _Its me, chill_." Lena said _. "I was able to scry for her after you left. She's at the book shop."_

"I kinda figured that. I'm getting real lucky here with these streetlights." Gladstone sped past a dark alleyway. Red and blue lights flashed behind him. The siren wailed.

" _Yeah, real lucky."_

"Shit! Dammit!" Gladstone gassed the engine.

" _Look, all you gotta do is keep heading towards her. Trust me."_

"Did your cards tell you that?" He turned sharply and cut the curb as cop car gained distance.

" _Actually, I happen to know that the Beagles are up to something about three blocks from the bookshop. They'll ditch you in a bit to catch 'em."_

The light in front of Gladstone turned yellow. "What if I run a red light?" He shrieked.

" _Lemme ask the cards."_

"Lena! Are you really gonna as-"

" _Floor it!"_

Gladstone floored the pedal. The light flashed red just before he sped through the intersection.

HONK! HONK!

Gladstone looked to his right. The gargantuan Beagle truck was headed straight for his car. The Beagles in the car honked the loud trucker horn and swerved away from his car, rolling over and crashing into the office building nearby. Gladstone watched in the rearview mirror as the cop car turned and parked by the Beagle Boys.

" _Did you make it?"_ Lena asked.

"Surprisingly." Gladstone drove down two blocks and turned into the nearest parking spot. He turned off the engine and rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Damn, that was intense."

" _Did you get to the shop?"_

Gladstone looked up. Straight ahead he saw a large industrial window with stacks of hardcover books inside.

"I'll call you when I get your aunt."

* * *

Magica ducked behind a stack of reference books. The smell of burnt paper and sulfur filled the air. She dug into her pocket and felt around.

 _Merda. Only two Foof bombs left._

She looked up at the large industrial window upstairs.

 _If I could get up there and break that window, I could jump out… If only I had my broom I could fly…_

"Magica, please come out. Your family is worried sick about you." Angelo cooed. She sat still and listened for his footsteps. "They really wish you would come back home. Rosolio misses you so much that Granny De Spell asked me to help bring you home."

Magica crawled to the nearest shelf. She heard his footsteps get closer. She held her breath. Light from the other side of the rack peeked through the bottom of the shelf. She saw the shadow of his footsteps.

"I know you're close, _stregetta mia._ I can sense your power." A book fell from the top of the rack and landed next to Magica. She clenched her hands to her mouth and held in a shriek.

DING! DING!

"Hello? Anyone here?" Gladstone yelled from the front of the store. "Do I keep ringing the bell or is someone at lunch?"

 _Gladstone! What are you doing here? Get out!_

Magica heard Angelo's footsteps fade away. She crawled around the shelf and peeked at the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Angelo asked kindly.

"I'm looking for a book about Luck. Specifically lucky charms, or maybe something like Law of Attraction." Gladstone leaned on the edge of the counter and twirled his car keys in his fingers.

Magica looked out the front door of the shop. She saw Gladstone's car across the street, not too far from the shop.

 _He came…to save me._

"And why would a young individual be looking for something so oddly specific?" Angelo asked.

"I'm Gladstone Gander. The luckiest guy in the world." He winked. Magica rolled his eyes.

 _Even when he's trying to rescue me he's still a narcissist._

"Oh! I think I've heard of you! You're one of Scrooge McDuck's nephews! Right?"

"I'm obviously the handsomest of the nephews." They laughed.

 _All I have to do is make a run for it while Gladstone keeps him busy._

Magica prepped herself.

 _I just gotta wait until they go get the book._

"So…about that book? What section is it in? Myths? Occult?" Gladstone asked.

"Oh, yeah, follow me upstairs to the Occult section." Angelo gestured up to the spiral staircase. Gladstone followed him up the stairs.

 _Now's my chance!_

Magica sprinted towards the door. The doors slammed shut. She spun around to the staircase. Angelo had Gladstone tucked under his arm, wand pointed at his neck.

"Did you really think I had no clue about your little boyfriend here?"

"Little?" Gladstone yelled in disgust.

"Boyfriend?" Magica gagged. "Please, he his definitely _not_ my boyfriend!"

"And for the record, I am average height." Angelo pressed the wand to Gladstone's neck, the tip burning into his neck.

"Let him go, Angelo. This is only about me." Magica dug in her pocket and grabbed a Foof bomb.

"I think Granny would love to meet the lucky guy who's been keeping her granddaughter away from her family." The tip of the wand turned red. The heat singed the feathers on Gladstone's neck.

"Y'know, I think meeting family is a bit too soon. I mean, Magica and I aren't even on good terms-"

"Gladstone, shut up." Magica said. She glared at him intensely. He looked into her eyes. They shifted slightly towards his hand. Gladstone ticked up his eyebrows and gripped the car keys that were in his hand.

"Excuse me?" He shrieked. "I come here to help rescue you from some psycho stalker that your family hired, and you tell me to _'shut up?'_ "

"Yes. Yes I do!" Magica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, keeping the Foof bomb out of sight. "You just run your mouth off like some narcissistic, entitled ass who never does anything with himself. And the moment you do, you just complain and try to weasel your way out with ridiculous banter!"

"Like you should talk! All you do is plot and scheme and use people for selfish reasons! Like Matil-"

"Don't you dare talk about Matilda!" Magica screamed.

"Wait, who's Matilda?" Angelo asked.

Gladstone rolled his eyes. "You've been spying on her for how long and you don't know about-"

"Gladstone!" Magica scolded. "They don't know about…" Her cheeks went red.

"Wait, so they don't know?" Gladstone asked.

"Look, can we please just stop with the side conversation and continue?" Angelo whined.

Gladstone and Magica looked at each other and nodded. She squeezed the Foof bomb in her hand. He took the keys and spread the keys in between his fingers.

"Sure." Gladstone swung his fist and slammed the keys into Angelo's face.

He dropped the goose and the wand, clutching his face in pain. Gladstone grabbed the wand and fell down the spiral staircase. Magica threw the Foof bomb at Angelo. The bomb knocked him backwards into a stack of books. Angelo was buried in the books. Magica ran to Gladstone and helped him to his feet.

"Ow! Shit!" He yelped.

"What's wrong?" Magica asked. She looked down to Gladstone's foot. It was twisted. "Put your arm over my shoulders and don't look at your foot."

"Why shouldn't I-" He looked down and screamed. His foot was twisted the other way. "Ohmygodwhathappenedwha-"

"I told you not to look!" Magica dragged him towards the entrance of the shop. She grabbed the wand from Gladstone and pointed it to a nearby stack of books.

" _Verto Flamma."_

A red and yellow string of light spun itself out from the wand. The tendrils of light slid across the books and caught fire. Magica waved the spell across the room, engulfing the shop in flames.

She dragged Gladstone out of the shop and across the street to the car. She threw him into the passenger seat and jumped into the driver's side.

"Keys, please." She stuck her hand out at him.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Gladstone asked, handing her the keys.

"Would you like me to take you back to the burning bookshop?" Magica said. She started the ignition and drove off, watching the bookshop burn behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOD THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE. AND I FEEL SO BAD FOR ALL THOSE BOOKS SHE BURNED.**

 **I swear, this thing is getting hella good. I didn't even see this coming. But I did need something like this to get to the next plot part. It's gonna be great. I promise.**

 **Please guys, favorite, follow, review and throw me a suggestion or two of what should happen. Otherwise, this story is gonna end waaaayyyyy too soon and I really love dragging their relationship out.**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **~Alex**


	12. Chapter 12

Lena poured the last of the brew into a vial and corked it. She opened Magica's case, revealing the other eleven bottles.

RING! RING!

Lena put the vial in her pocket. She swipped the screen and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Au-"

"Open the door right now! And get the medical bag!" Magica screamed through the phone. Lena went to the chest and pulled out a large leather bag with a caduceus on the front. The vials and jars inside jingled as they hit each other. She ran to the door and opened it to find Gladstone slung over her Aunt's shoulder.

"What happened?" Lena asked, closing the door behind them as Magica led Gladstone to his room.

"Angelo happened. Granny and Rosolio hired another witch to find me." She kicked the door open and lifted Gladstone into his bed.

"A witch? But Angelo is a gu-"

"It's 2018, Gladstone. Guys can be witches." Lena said, flipping her hair. She put the medical bag on the foot of the bed. Magica took one of the pillows and put it underneath his foot. "Twisted ankle?"

Magica nodded. "Yeah, but its swelling fast. He fell down a staircase."

"Ouch." Lena rummaged through the bag and pulled out a vial with a pink potion in it. She handed it to Magica.

"For the pain." She uncorked it and gave it to Gladstone. "Drink it all."

He threw back the potion like a shot of tequila. "So, whatcha gonna do to me, Doc?"

Lena pulled out a roll of cloth and wrapped it around the ankle. "We're gonna shove it back into place."

"What?" He screamed. "Can't we just go to a hospital?"

"If we do, they'll ask questions. And I don't think you want Scrooge to find out you had to go to the ER because you were saving me from a crazy witch."

Gladstone bit his lip. "How long is it gonna take?"

"It'll be pretty fast. But we have to prep the foot first." Magica looked through the bag and pulled out a brown bottle. "I'm gonna pour this on the bandage. It'll feel really hot for a moment, but once we put your foot back in place, it'll cool down."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I would prefer an actual doctor." Gladstone winced as she opened the bottle and poured the purple liquid onto the bandage. It glowed red. "Owowowowowow! Its hot!"

"I just told you it's gonna be hot!" Magica nodded at Lena. She grabbed a hankerchief from the bag and went up to the head of the bed.

"I'm sorry, but it's gonna hurt a lot." Lena put the cloth over his face and held him down. Magica grabbed a firm hold of the ankle. Gladstone muffled a squeal of pain.

"3…2…1!" She pushed the ankle into place.

* * *

Magica took out two vials of the pink potion and put it on the bedside. She closed up the bag. "You okay?"

Dried tears graced Gladstone's face. "I've never felt more pain in my life."

Magica stifled a giggle.

"Are you seriously laughing at me right now?" He huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, its jus-"

"It's funny. I get it. I go out to rescue you and get hurt in the process." Gladstone looked down at his wrapped ankle.

"Thank you. For saving me." Magica said, holding the bag in front of her. She looked down at her feet. Her smile was hidden behind strands of hair that covered her face. "I was worried he was gonna turn me into stone and drag me back home."

He looked up at her, smiling. "Well…thank Lena…well, her cards. They threw out a message." She looked at him inquisitively.

"Lena did a card reading for you? She doesn't do those for other people that often. What did they say?"

"Well…I, um-"

"Heheheheheheh" Lena giggled in the hallway. Gladstone's face went red.

"I take it it's too personal?" Magica raised an eyebrow.

"Very." He looked away from her. "But after the reading, a card jumped out, and…yeah…now I'm bedridden."

"You'll only be bedridden for a few days. Lena is working on the potion to help expedite the healing process." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm pretty good at healing brews and stuff."

"So your specialty is potions? Like how Lena's is divination?"

"Exactly. But I have taught myself quite a lot. I wasn't really born with magic, so-"

"You weren't born with magic? But how?"

"It just happens." Magica put the bag down and sat on the bed. "Some people are born with it. I happened to go to school."

"What was it like?" Gladstone smiled.

"You really want me to tell you about magic school?" She crossed her arms.

"I have nothing better to do until my foot gets better." Magica smiled at him.

* * *

Lena bottled up the pink healing potion and corked it. She put it next to the other five bottles.

 _I really hope she doesn't expect me to help nurse her 'not-boyfriend' back to health. I hate being a nurse._

She took a velvet pouch from the chest and the healing potions inside. She stood up and began to walk out the door. She tripped on a red and gold spell book.

 _Love Spells? Why would she need those?_

Lena opened the book to the bookmarked page. She skimmed through the spell. "What the hell? 'Love at First Sight? Make your target fall in love with the first person they see. Does not work on those already in love with you or target.' What type of shit are you getting into?"

Lena ran her finger down the page. Magica had scribbled in the margins of the book a small checklist.

" _1: Brew potion. 2: Find someone/anyone for Rosolio. 3: Use the potion to make him fall for them. 4: Freedom!"_

"Oh my God. Sneaky!" Lena grabbed the love potion from her pocket. She smiled at the potion. "You may be sneaky, Auntie…but I'm even sneakier." Lena put the magenta colored love potion in the pouch with the others.

"Let's see if he really _does_ love you." She giggled mischievously and left the room.

* * *

 **A/N: So I want to take this moment to say: regardless if you take the homeopathic route, please actually visit a medical professional. Especially if you have twisted your ankle backwards. GO TO AN ACTUAL DOCTOR.**

 **That being said... OH MY GOD SHE GONNA HAVE TO NURSE HIM TO HEALTH YEEEEEEEEE.**

 **People actually started hinting at that, and I mean, OBVIOUSLY that is gonna happen...But there's gotta be a twist, y'know. Let's see if Lena's little plan is gonna work.**

 **Please guys, review, favorite, follow and all that junk!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	13. Chapter 13

Lena entered Gladstone's room with the velvet pouch. Magica sat on the edge of his bed. Her and Gladstone were laughing.

"Here ya go, Auntie. Six doses. Take one every four hours."

"Six?" Magica took the pouch. "The recipe makes about fiv-"

"I was in a rush, okay? I might have put too much in the cauldron. Potions are your specialty, not mine."

"Thank you, Lena." Magica reached into the pouch and pulled out a pink vile. Lena watched eagerly as she uncorked the vile and handed it to Gladstone.

"What's in it?" He sniffed the top of the vile.

"Cinnamon, rosemary…some other questionable ingredients…and water." Lena shrugged. "Just drink the damn thing."

"What. Is. In. It?"

"Gladstone, for the sake of your foot healing, just chug the damn potion or I'll shove it town your throat." Magica threatened.

"I'm not gonna take this if I don't know what's in it!" He handed the potion back to her and crossed his arms.

Magica rolled her eyes and nodded at Lena. She grabbed the amulet around her neck and put her hand out at Gladstone. He glowed purple and froze. Magica took the vile and opened his beak. She poured the potion in his mouth and held his beak shut. Lena and Magica released their hold on him. Gladstone swallowed.

"You are the worst-"

"Don't be such a drama queen! It's just a healing potion, not poison!" Magica said. "And if you had taken it right away, we wouldn't have had to force feed you it like a baby."

"Well if you had just told me what was in the potion in the first place, I would have gladly taken it!" Gladstone scoffed.

"You know, we wouldn't be here if you hadn't fallen down the stairs!" Lena looked at her aunt.

"She's got a point."

"I wouldn't have fallen down those stairs if you hadn't gotten kidnapped by some stranger in a bookstore!" Lena looked at Gladstone.

"He's also got a point."

"Well you didn't have to come for me! I didn't ask you to come and rescue me!" Lena nodded at Magica.

"Would you rather have been taken back to your family and Rosolio?" Gladstone yelled. "Cause I'm pretty sure you don't want to go back!"

"Of course I don't want to go back!"

"Well then excuse me if I cared enough to bring you back home!" Gladstone crossed his arms and glared at Magica. She stared back, fire burning in her eyes. Lena stepped back.

"I'm just gonna give you guys some privacy." Lena bolted out of the room.

Magica pinched her brow and sighed. She turned and walked to the door.

"I'm… sorry." Gladstone muttered.

Magica spun around and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing?"

He looked away, his cheeks pink. "Cause…you're helping me…and I'm being-"

"An asshole?"

"I was gonna say jerk, but yeah." He sighed.

Magica stifled a smile and looked at his foot propped up on the pillow.

"Do you need anything?" She asked. "More pillows or whatever?"

"I guess? I mean I'm…fine?" He shrugged.

"Where are they?" Magica stood up.

"Hallway closet. But you don't have to-" She went out the door and opened the hallway closet. She grabbed a couple extra comforters and pillows and carried the bundle into the room. She dropped the pillows next to the bed and spread the comforters over Gladstone. Magica gently lifted his foot and put another pillow underneath.

"If you're gonna be stuck here, might as well be comfortable." Magica took another pillow and put it behind Gladstone's head. He blushed as she fluffed the pillow behind his head. Her face was inches away from his.

"Thank you?" He said, looking up at her. She smiled from the corner of her mouth and shrugged.

"I just…" Magica looked down at him nervously.

"What is it?" Gladstone asked.

Magica threw her arms around him and hugged him. He gasped sharply as she clutched him tightly into her. He slowly brought his arms up to her and embraced her.

"After I heal you, I have to leave." Her grip grew tighter.

"Wait, why?" He rested his head on her shoulder, burying himself in her hair. "Why can't you stay?"

"I can't let you get involved with my family problems. Hiding me is one thing, but if they found out about you and…"

"Matilda?" Magica pulled herself out of the hug. Gladstone's hands drifted across her arms.

"They can _never_ find out about that." She sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Would that be bad?" He slid his hand into hers. She entwined her fingers into his.

"My family has been after Scrooge's Dime for years. If they found out I was staying at the nephew of my family's sworn enemy's place…and that we…I used you in a scheme to get the dime and was… _compromised_ , it would be extremely bad." Magica looked down at their hands and sighed. "And if they're hiring other witches to find me, I don't want you to get hurt…or…"

"Die?"

"More or less." She shrugged. "You're not that bad of a person…even though it is hell to get you to take some damned medicine."

They laughed.

"So…how bad is our family feud? Is it really 'centuries-old?'" Gladstone asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Magica said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Gladstone patted the bed next to him. "Storytime, part two?" He grinned.

Magica scooted up next to him in the bed, her body out of the blankets. Their hands were intertwined. "So…let's start with my grandmother…

* * *

Gladstone woke up to his foot pulsing like a second heartbeat. He groaned and felt a heavy load on his left shoulder. He opened his eyes. Magica's head rested on his shoulder. A light snore came from the witch. He took his hand and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

 _Damn, why is it she looks cute when she's asleep?…it's probably cause she's not yelling at me…_

He traced his hand down her cheek and smiled. Gladstone bent his head down and rested his head against hers. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. Magica nuzzled into his shoulder. He smiled and looked down at their intertwined hands.

* * *

Magica opened her eyes slowly and looked up. Gladstone's face was inches from hers. She looked down at her hand. She rubbed the curve of Gladstone's finger between her thumb and index. She smiled and slinked her hand out of his.

 _Sorry, but we are not gonna have a repeat of Matilda..._

Magica pulled herself out of his arms and slid Gladstone onto the pile of pillows. She nudged him gently. He peeked out of one eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Potion." She grabbed a pink vial from the pouch and uncorked it. Gladstone opened his mouth and drank the potion with ease. She smiled. "Good night."

She turned to leave. Gladstone grabbed her hand. His eyes were shut. "Stay?" He asked, half-asleep.

Magica gently took her hand from him. "We have rules, Gladstone."

He smiled. "Whoops." He pulled the blankets over his head. "Night."

Magica walked to the door and turned to him. "See you in another four hours."

Gladstone groaned. She smiled and closed the door behind her. She sighed.

 _We have rules for a reason, Magica._

* * *

 **A/N:WE HAVE RULES FOR A REASON BUT DAMMIT GO BREAK IT THERE AINT NOTHING WRONG WITH CUDDLING GIRL.**

 **Oh my God, you guys wanted a nursing chapter soooooooooooooo bad and I was like DAYUM OKAII. It took alot out of me to get this chapter the way that I wanted it because I did not want it to end with the whole establishment of feelings. We still have that damned love potion in the pouch that Lena snuck in. But I got a twist for that. Huehuehuehue y'all ain't even ready.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me here! I hope you like how it's going! Don't forget to review, favorite, follow and throw me a suggestion!**

 **~Alex**


	14. Chapter 14

Magica quietly entered Gladstone's bedroom. A soft snore came from underneath the piles of blankets that covered him. The only evidence of anyone under the blankets was a single bandaged foot atop a mound of pillows. She grabbed the velvet pouch of potions on the nightstand and opened it, pulling out a pink vial. She nudged the sleeping pile gently.

"Hey, wake up. Medicine time."

He groaned. "I am done with the potions. Can't I take an Advil or something?"

Magica rolled her eyes. "It's a _healing_ potion, dumbass."

"They all taste like cinnamon. I'm sick of the flavor." Gladstone pushed the blanket off of him. "Can't you put it in something for me to eat?"

"That would require cooking. And we are out of groceries until we can go to the store." Magica uncorked the vial. "But unless you want me to go outside and get possibly kidnapped again or seen, I suggest we stick to chugging potions and pizza deliveries."

"You can go out in another disguise. Just make it different." He took the vial and drank the potion. He cringed as he handed back the vial. "Can you use your magic to make them taste different?"

"You do realize that's not how it works, right?" She looked into the pouch. "And besides, you have only one vial left." Magica pulled out the last vial. The potion inside was much darker, and magenta-colored. The liquid swirled inside. "Wait…"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just gonna make sure this was strained properly. I'll be right back." Magica turned to the door and went into her room, her hand shaking.

"Lena Minima De Spell!" She whispered furiously.

"Yes?" The teen sat on the bed, tarot cards laid out. She looked at the vial in her aunt's hand. "Oh shit."

"'Oh shit' is right!' What the hell do you think you're doing?" Magica ran up to her niece and pushed the vial into her face. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a love potion. Specifically for love at first sight." Lena gathered the cards together. "I know you're planning to use it on Rosolio to make him fall in love with a stranger to get him off your back."

"How did you-"

"I can read Theban, Auntie. You taught me. I read the book you got from Angelo's shop. And I read your scheme in the margins of the book."

Magica stepped back. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Obviously help you." Lena dug into her sweater pocket and pulled out a vial with a blue potion in it. "Look, I don't know alot about potions, but I do know that love potions are tricky. So, I made the cure for that specific potion. We could just test it on Gladst-"

"Oh, no. We are not using him as a guinea pig for this, especially a love potion."

"Why? Afraid you'll fall for him again?" Lena smirked. Magica's cheeks flushed. "All we're doing Auntie is just…giving your potion a little test drive. What if you calculated the ingredients wrong? What if I let it boil for too long?"

Magica bit her lip. "I am _not_ gonna use Gladstone. Not like this. It'd be different if I asked him permission-"

"You know damn well that he wouldn't let you come near you with any type of love potion. He'd think you're using him for the dime." Lena held out the blue vial. "How about we pretend that I screwed up and 'accidentally' put the love potion with the batch of healing potions. Just blame it on me."

She tossed the vial to Magica. She caught it in the air. "That way, you know your brew was a success-"

"And what do you get out of it?" Magica rolled the blue vial in between her fingers. "You obviously want something."

Lena shuffled her cards, taking her time with each movement. "Satisfaction…well, more like...validation."

"What do you mean?"

"I read Gladstone's cards." Lena pulled out three cards and placed them face down. "About you and him...as a couple."

"Excuse me?" Magica's voice squeaked. "You did wha-"

"It was stupid and just for fun…and then...I got a really intense answer." Lena looked at her, her eyes filled with guilt.

"Well…" Magica said, her face growing hot. "What was it?"

"Three card spread. Devil in reverse, Ten of swords in reverse, and…" Lena sighed. "Four of wands."

Her aunt's face went red. "Four…of wands?"

Lena nodded. "Look, I just need to know if the cards will change. If anything, this also lets you explore your feelings a bit too."

"I don't have any feelings."

Lena flipped over the three cards. "Seven of swords, Three of pentacles, and…" Her eyes went wide from the last card. "Four of wands. Again."

"Gimmie that!" Magica lunged for the card. Lena shoved the card in her sweater pocket.

"For all we know it could mean that you two would finally get along. Or become less of enemies and more of friends." She gathered the rest of the cards into a stack. "Wouldn't you rather be able to try to work toward a healthier relation- I mean, friendship?"

Magica sighed, tossing the blue vial back to Lena. She took the magenta vial in her hand and pressed her other hand over it. The potion glowed. Magica moved her hand, revealing the potion to be a bright pink color. Lena smiled.

"So you're gonna do it?" She said, excitedly.

"Only to see if it really does work." Magica gripped the vile tightly. "Love potions _are_ complicated brews…"

"There you go. See, its just common sense to test it." Lena put the blue vile in her sweater pocket.

"I'll do it tomorrow. It'll be the 'last dose' of the healing potion." Magica looked at the vile and rubbed it between her fingers. "I really didn't want to use him like this…"

"Like they say: 'Its better to ask for forgiveness than permission.'" Lena shrugged.

Magica sighed and left her room, still looking at the potion with guilt. The teen waited until she heard her enter Gladstone's room. She laughed to herself as she pulled out the last tarot card from her pocket. The image of two people being bonded in marriage by an angel was displayed upon the top half of the card. She smiled and held the card up to her face.

"The Lovers. Upright."

* * *

 **A/N: So just to clarify time line wise, this chapter takes place about 12 hours later from the last chapter. Idk if it made sense, but I just threw it out here to clarify...**

 **BUT OOOOOHHH DAMN THING ARE HEATING UP.**

 **Like, c'mon guys, Magica is wayyyyy to smart. Y'all didn't think she would "accidentally" give him the love potion. I am gonna tell you guys to re-read the past few chapters of Lena's scheme carefully. I have a scheme going on and if y'all miss the hint, y'all gonna miss it! Huehuehue**

 **I hope you guys are having fun with the story, and thank you for any suggestions you might have that you wanna see!**

 **Please review, follow, favorite and all that crap!**

 **~Alex**


	15. Chapter 15

Gladstone stared up at the ceiling in silence. He groaned and pushed the blankets off to the side. He sat up. "Let's do this Gander." He whipped his legs down the side of the bed and took in a deep breath. He looked at the master bathroom in front of him. "You got this. Its only ten feet."

He stood up, leaning all his weight on his good foot. He moved forward, tip-toeing with the bandaged foot. He winced in pain with each step, but gained speed. He made his way to the entrance of the bathroom.

"Ha! I got it!" He leaned on the doorframe and caught his breath.

"You do know you should just ask for help if you need it?" Magica stood in the center of the room, her arms crossed.

"I don't think you want to help me take a piss."

Magica looked away, disgusted. "Obviously not." She rolled the vile in her hand. "Turns out Lena didn't strain it properly. You can take this dose in the morning."

"Couldn't you have waited to tell me that after I peed?" Gladstone whined.

"Probably, but…" Magica looked down at the potion. "We need to talk about your recovery time. The potion will expedite your healing, but you still need to take care-"

Gladstone shut the bathroom door. "I'm sorry, but I really had to go!"

"Seriously?" Magica yelled. The sound of liquid hitting the bowl echoed through the door.

"I mean, you can still talk, if you want to." He said from the other side.

Magica banged on the bathroom door. "That is disgusting!" She spun around slammed the door. She huffed and leaned back into the door. She held the love potion and swirled the liquid inside. She clutched it to her chest and slid to the floor.

 _I shouldn't do this to you. I promised I wouldn't use you…_

* * *

The morning sun peeked through the kitchen curtains. Lena sat at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of her. She scrolled through her phone as she took a bite. Magica came up behind her and slipped the phone out of her hand and put it face down on the table.

"I'm not doing it. I can't." She handed the potion to Lena. "I promised him I wouldn't use him like that."

"When the hell did you promise him that?" Lena snatched her phone back.

"The other night when we almo-" Magica bit her lip. She turned around and put another bowl on the table.

"Almost what?" Lena's eyes went wide. "Did you guys almost sleep together or some-"

"Oh my God! No! We didn't- never- we would- no!" The witch's face went red. She ran to the coffee pot and poured the liquid into a green mug.

"Don't need to get all freaked out about it. I just ask-"

"Well never ask about that again!"

"Never?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Never!" Magica yelled and slammed the mug onto the table.

A loud crash came from down the hall. "Magica?" Gladstone cried. "I fell." She sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

Lena looked to the green mug on the table. She quickly uncorked the vial and poured the entire love potion into the coffee. She ran and tossed the vial into the trash. Lena went back to the table. She took the bowl of cereal and scarfed it down before Magica returned with Gladstone, his arm over her shoulders.

"Gotta go!" Lena ran out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Damn, she didn't even say hi." Magica sat Gladstone at the table. "Does she always run off like that?"

"It was worse when I was stuck as her shadow." She rolled her eyes and went to the fridge. She pulled out the jug of milk and put it on the table. "Try being attached to something that sleeps all day and then runs off into abandoned theme parks and sneaks into concerts…God, that was painful."

"Did you get trampled?" Gladstone opened the jug and poured the milk into his bowl. Magica took the jug and emptied the rest over her cereal.

"If that girl ever asks you to go to a concert, _never_ let her drag you to the mosh pit." Gladstone laughed as she got up and walked to the trashcan. She crushed the jug in her hands and held the jug over the trash. The glimmer from the glass vial flickered at Magica.

 _A vial? In the trash? What…oh no! Lena!_

She spun around. Time slowed as Magica watched Gladstone sip his coffee.

"No…" Magica dropped the jug, her eyes wide. Shock filled her body.

 _She put the damn potion in his coffee! What do I do? What is he gonna do?_

Gladstone looked at her curiously, coffee mug in hand. "Magica, are you okay?"

Heat pulsed through her body, her hands trembling. "I'm fine…just fine-how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine... but you dropped the jug and you look hella nervous. Are you sure you're okay?" He took another sip of the coffee. She winced as he sipped.

"Its just…" Magica picked up the jug and put it in the trash. "I…I think forgot to give you the last dose…of the healing potion…" She walked out of the kitchen and ran to her room. She grabbed her phone and called Lena.

" _Hello Aun-"_

"Lena what have you done?" She screamed into the phone.

" _You weren't gonna do it, so I did it for you. Did it work?"_

"I don't know! He's acting the same as usual, so it might not have kicked in yet. Where's the antidote?"

" _Oh, about that…I don't have it."_

"What? You get home right now-"

" _It's with Webby. I asked her to keep it safe for me. Y'know, I'm not the only one who ships you two-"_

"Lena Minima De Spell! I am serious! Go get Webby and bring me that antidote-"

" _You see, I would, but she's off on an adventure with Scrooge and the boys. So she'll be gone all weekend."_

"You are so grounded when you get back home-"

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have fun!"_

"Lena, you-" The line went dead. She threw her face into a pillow and screamed.

"Magica? Are you okay?" Gladstone called out to her. She sighed and straightened herself up. She returned to the kitchen and sat down across from him.

"What's wrong?"

 _You can't tell him…he'd never forgive you if he knew you used him as a guinea pig for the potion..._

"Well, uh…Lena…she broke the vial with the last dose." She sighed. "So the healing process may, uh…take a few more days than necessary."

 _Liar. You are lying. Just keep digging your grave._

"Well…that sucks." Gladstone chugged down his coffee and dug into in cereal. Magica watched him carefully.

"Are you okay? Like, how are you feeling?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Honestly, I feel great. I mean my foot doesn't hurt as much anymore." He scooped up another spoonful into his mouth.

"You don't feel weird at all?"

He shook his head. Magica looked down at her cereal bowl and spooned some.

 _I guess…the spell…doesn't work?_

* * *

 _"_ Thanks for letting me use you in my little scheme, Webs." Lena sat on the edge of Webby's bed. Webby scrolled through the photos of the spell book on Lena's phone.

"Oh, its perfectly fine. I mean, since when do I ever get to actually do something conniving!" Webby scrolled through the photos of the spell book on Lena's phone. "So this spell...It makes people fall in love with someone?" She asked.

Lena nodded. "Yup."

"How? Like a Cupid's arrow thing?"

"Exactly." Lena smirked and laid back into the bed. "And the best part: It doesn't work on someone who is already in love with that person."

"Wait, what?" Webby handed back the phone. "But how will they end up together? I mean, the plan is to get them together and possibly even end the whole De Spell-McDuck feud. How does that help your plan?"

"Webs… They already like each other. I've read their cards so many times, and they are destined to be together in some way." Lena sat up and held Webby's hands. "And besides, the spell _does not_ work on people who are already in love with each other. So, Aunt Magica is gonna run herself nuts for the weekend, watching him constantly, nursing his ankle, all that crap. She'll think any sentiment or intimacy that Gladstone shows her is because of the spell. She'll feel guilty, confess about the spell, and…boom! We hit 'angsty- romance- feel' central! They'll _have_ to confront their feelings!"

Webby bit her lip. "But…what if they do confront their feelings, and they don't end up together?"

Lena pulled her tarot cards out of her pocket. "One card draw?" Webby nodded. Lena pulled out a card.

"Well? Is it a yes or a no?"

Lena looked down at the card. Orange tendrils spun around a man with a mischievous smile. Swords danced across the card. "Seven of Swords."

"What does that mean?" Webby asked.

She looked down at the card. The echo of laughter rang through Lena's ears. "It means we aren't supposed to know yet."

* * *

 **A/N: As a person who has multiple tarot decks, let me tell you: CARDS DO THIS LIL GAME ALL THE TIME. (end rant)**

 **Anyways, I am super excited for how Magica is gonna handle Gladstone with that love potion possibly working/not working. And I am glad to say that Webby will be a reoccurring character in these fics.**

 **Please guys, throw any suggestions my way. I really wanna get a few more awkward scenarios in as much as possible.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	16. Chapter 16

Gladstone lay on the couch, his foot propped up. He flipped through the selections on the screen.

"Are you sure you should go out so soon? I get we're running out of food, but what if you run into Angelo or some other Witch Hunter?"

Magica entered the living room in her "Maggie" disguise. Her hair was tied up in a top bun, tendrils of hair flowing down. She pulled out a pair of large round glasses from her green jacket pocket. "First of all, he isn't a 'Witch Hunter.' He's just a witch that was hired to hunt me down. Second, I'm pretty sure he died in that fire."

"Which was savage as fuck." Gladstone shot out a finger gun at her and smiled. "Damn shame about the books."

"I know. Don't remind me." She put the glasses on. "How do I look?"

Gladstone stared at her, his eyes widening. He bit his lip and nodded. "Mmhmm." He squeaked.

 _What the fuck was that? Why did he squeak like that?_

"Is that a yes or a no?" She asked,

"Uh…yes." He blushed and looked back to the screen. Magica squinted at him and grabbed her purse from the coat rack.

"I'll only be gone for a few hours. Call me if you need anything." She opened the door.

"'Kay. Bye." He waved as she closed the door behind her. Magica pressed her back against the front door and sighed.

 _I guess the spell doesn't work after all…Maybe I didn't brew it right?_

She dug through her purse and pulled out a crinkled paper.

 _I might as well get all the ingredients and try to brew it again…_

Magica walked down the street and back into the city.

* * *

Gladstone cushioned himself into the couch cushions, the game controller in his hands. "No, no, no, no no! Ack! Great!" He threw the controller onto the ground. "You think I'd be able to beat a couple of twelve year-olds!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?"

"It's me!" Lena opened the door and walked in. She slammed the door behind her. "Is my aunt home?"

"Nah, she left to get groceries." Gladstone leaned over and reached for the game controller. "Do you mind?"

Lena laughed and ran into Magica's room. He sighed. "I swear, this is like a bad sitcom." He sat up and hopped to the controller. "Y'know, just cause Magica lives here and I said you can stay doesn't mean you can be an asshole. It's still my house."

He flopped back onto the couch and started a new game. Lena ran in with a stack of spell books. She sat on the floor and flipped through them.

"What are you doing?" Gladstone asked, his eyes still glued onto the game.

"Looking up a spell." She flipped the page over. "Webby and I wanna prank the boys."

" _Webby_ wants to prank the boys?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, so I wanna prank the boys. Webby is in on it though." She looked up at the game on the T.V. "Do you ever lose? Or do you always win at video games?"

"Surprisingly, my odds are about as good as anyone else's." He shrugged. "Depends really if I wanna win or not."

"What do you mean by that?"

Gladstone let another player shoot his character. He paused the game. "Do you actually understand my luck and how it works?"

Lena shook her head.

"I was born the same day my mother was born, in the same place, underneath the same lucky charm. She was the luckiest duck in the world before me." Gladstone looked down at the controller. "My mom and dad died at a buffet she won when I was little."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah." He smirked. "I guess you can say I took her good luck away."

Lena sat up and sat on the couch next to him. She stared and smiled at him. "Well? Aren't you gonna continue with your tragic backstory?"

Gladstone chuckled. "That's pretty much the end of the tragic backstory. After that, my luck kinda just got better. I never really had a bad day- well, except for my birthday, but that's another story for later."

"Your birthday is bad luck for yo-"

"Another story for another day. Okay?" He rolled his eyes. "Look, if I say I want something, I get it. My luck gives me anything I want. Did you know I've wished for a tornado before? And it showed up. Anything I desire, I get."

"So like a summoning spell, but with probability?" Lena asked.

"I guess?" Gladstone shrugged. "Bottom line, I can get whatever I want. And today with the game, I don't really wanna win. I kinda just wanna zone out and relax."

"Huh…well…I guess that makes sense." Lena got up and went back to the pile of books on the floor. She picked up a red and gold book and opened it. "Hey Gladstone?"

"Yeah?" He opened a new game.

"If your luck works consciously, would it work with an unconscious desire?"

Gladstone paused the game. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. You'd get offended if I even tried to use a hypothetical scenario." Lena put the red and gold book behind her and flipped through a smaller book.

"Tell me. I'm curious now."

"Well…what if…you had an unconscious desire. Something you wanted, but didn't know you wanted. Or something you wanted and are suppressing because it isn't moral or whatever. Would your luck give it to you?"

Gladstone sat back in the chair and stared at the screen. "Shit, kid…I…don't know."

"Okay, so let's say…hypothetically...If you were in love with Magica-"

"I know where this is going, and I am gonna stop you right there-"

"Lemme finish! Geez!" Lena put her hand up to him. "If you _did_ like her, and you didn't wanna be with her for… _reasons…_ Would your luck try to put you two together?"

Gladstone sighed. "For the sake of this extremely hypothetical scenario…" He looked at his hands. He twisted his fingers in between them.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!" He huffed. "If I did like her- which I don't… I guess…"

Lena drew herself closer to him. "You guess…?"

"I… I would have to really like her for my luck to meddle. Like, I would have to be extremely in love with her for it to work that way." He bit his lip. "But I don't like her, so…I don't think it would work." He shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Lena scooted back to her spot by the book pile. "I'm not disappointed. I'm just... _waiting_." She stacked a small black book on top of the red and gold book.

"Waiting for wha-"

"Found it!" She picked up a small brown leather book and flipped through the pages. She giggled mischievously.

"You didn't answer my-"

"Gotta go! Gonna curse the boys to say everything at the same time! It's gonna be great! I'll send you a video!" Lena jumped up and slammed the door behind her.

"I swear, that girl is just-" Gladstone looked at the small stack of books on the floor. He picked up the black book. _"Theban Alphabet: A Guide to the Witch's Alphabet_. Huh."

He looked down and picked up the red and gold spell book. He flipped the book open to the bookmark. Fresh scribbles lined the margins. Gladstone opened the guidebook to the symbol key and held the two books side by side.

"I don't think Magica would mind if I did a bit of light reading while she's out."

* * *

 **A/N: YEAH BOI I DON'T THINK SHE'D MIND!**

 **Lena you are a conniving little shit and we love you. Let's hope he doesn't read anything he shouldn't...Well...we would totally like that.**

 **Keep your suggestions rolling! And also don't forget to favorite, follow and review! I'm gonna be applying a few of them pretty soon :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	17. Chapter 17

Magica looked at the burned remains of the bookstore. Police tape lined the perimeter of the store. The charred shapes of bookshelves looked sad and empty. The large staircase still stood tall, but soot and ash buried it.

 _I shouldn't be here…but maybe there's something I could scavenge…_

She took Angelo's wand from her purse and looked around. " _Abscondere!"_ She whispered to herself. A faint shimmer spilled from the wand like a water fountain, covering Magica in a glittering sheet.

She stepped over the police tape and walked into the shop. She looked behind the front counter and found a burnt metal safe box. She waved the wand over the lid. " _Aperta."_ The lid popped open, revealing a large wad of cash and several letters.

 _Ha! Extra cash! I could buy more groceries!_

Magica grabbed the cash and letters and stuffed it in her purse.

 _I'll read those letters late-_

CLUNK!

Magica squatted down low to the ground and quietly closed the lid of the box.

"Thank you officer, for letting me come back to pick up my money box."

 _Angelo? Alive?_

She peeked her head up atop the counter.

"It's no problem, sir. Just be careful and hurry it up." The officer said, picking up his belt. "It's a damn shame. Not many antique bookshops in Duckburg had as much variety as you guys did."

She heard Angelo's steps grow closer. She crawled behind the remains of a book stack, the spell still camouflaging her. Angelo stepped up towards the counter and picked up the money box.

Magica peeked behind the charred books.

 _Oh my Lord…_

Three deep cuts ran across Angelo's once perfect face. The longest cut ran up from his lip and up across his intact eye. The upper lip of his beak was slightly twisted. Angelo waved his hand over the box and whispered. _"Aperta."_

The lid popped open. Magica whipped back into her hiding spot.

"Well…looks like I've been robbed." Angelo said.

"What?" The cop ran to Angelo. "Would you like to file a report? I'm pretty sure I can expedite the paperwork considering the circumsta-"

"No, no need." Angelo glanced at Magica's hiding spot.

 _He knows I'm here! Dammit! I should have stuck to the damn grocery shopping!_

"Let's just hope that whoever took my money really needed it." He closed the box and put it onto the ashy counter. "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry this trip was pretty much for nothing."

"It's fine. Do you still need a ride back to the hotel?"

"That would be most appreciated."

Magica felt a small tickle on her ankle. The glimmering shroud that enveloped her was receding.

 _No! Not now!_

She looked over to Angelo and the cop. They were nearly out of the book shop. The shroud lifted over her leg. She curled herself up into a ball.

 _C'mon, glamour…just a bit longer!_

Angelo turned behind him and looked into the store. The glamour lifted above Magica. A flicker of light sparked above her. He chuckled and followed the cop into his car.

Magica sat on the floor and pulled out her phone. Her fingers trembled as she texted.

" _Gladstone, we have a problem. Angelo is alive. You gave him a really nasty scar on his face."_

She leaned her head back onto the stack behind her. Soot kicked up and flew up on the sides of her head.

PING! PING!

 _How do you know this? Did you see him on the streets? Are you okay?_

" _I may or may not have tried to scavenge a spell book or something at the book shop. I used a glamour charm, but I think he knows I was there."_

PING! PING!

 _YOU DID WHAT NOW?! GET HOME RN!_

Magica rolled her eyes. _"I'll get home after I get the groceries and some spell ingredients…Do you want anything?"_

She sighed.

 _I shouldn't have come here…I shouldn't have used that potion…I shouldn't have asked him to let me stay…_

PING! PING!

 _I want you_

Her face went red as she muffled a scream.

 _What the hell does that mean?! Is the spell working? Does he…_

PING! PING!

 _Home safe. I WANT YOU HOME SAFE._

 _Sorry. I sent the message too early._

 _Please don't read into that last text._

Magica sighed in relief.

" _Okay. I won't."_

PING! PING!

 _Okay. I'll see you when you get home._

Magica put her phone in her pocket and dusted the ash off her clothes. She walked out of the ruins of the shop and headed deeper into the city.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn man, Gladstone really fucked up Angelo's face. Anyways, The next chapter is gonna be AMAZING. I hope. I haven't written it yet...**

 **Well, please Follow, Favorite, and Review! I am still taking suggestions, so please shoot them my way. I have three that i am gonna apply into the fic. So HOPEFULLY I'll have more. :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	18. Chapter 18

Gladstone sat in the couch, curled up in a bundle of pillows. He had a pen and notepad in hand. He scribbled symbols onto the paper. "There! Ha!" He grabbed the Theban dictionary and opened the book.

 _G…L…A…D…S…T…O…N…E…_

"Ha! I got it! And it only took me half an hour!" Gladstone picked up a small purple book from the pile Lena left and opened the book.

"Let's see…what spell looks easy…" He flipped through the pages. "Oh! Levitation! That seems easy!"

He tore a page off the notepad and crumpled up the paper. He tossed the ball across the room. "Okay, it says here to 'speak with intent, calmly but strong.'" Gladstone put his hand out at the ball.

" _Ele…vatio."_

Nothing happened.

"Okay, Gander. Again." He shook his wrist out and put his hand out again.

" _Elevatio."_ A faint green glow shimmered on Gladstone's hand. The shimmer trickled from his fingertips to the paper ball. The ball was encased in a glittering green glow. Gladstone slowly lifted his hand. The ball lifted off the ground and into the air.

"Ha! I did it!" He laughed. Gladstone closed his hand. The glow faded and the ball dropped.

"I wonder what else I could try-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ugh…Who is it?" He yelled.

"Wow, Gladstone. You're not gonna open the door?" A sassy voice said from outside.

"Daisy?" He exclaimed.

"Who else? Now open the door!"

Gladstone fumbled to get up on one foot and gathered the books and notepad. He stacked them nicely onto the coffee table. He hopped to the door and opened it.

Daisy leaned on the doorframe, her pink hair bow shimmering atop of her ponytail. She wore a purple dress and patent pink pumps. A golden bangle glittered on her wrist.

"Geez, it took you long eno-" She looked down at his foot. "Oh my God, what happened to your foot?"

 _I twisted my ankle after falling down a flight of stairs trying to save Magica De Spell._

"I tripped." He said, moving his foot out of view.

"The Great and Lucky Gladstone Gander… _tripped_?" Daisy crossed her arms. "I don't buy it."

She pushed past Gladstone and made her way into the house. Gladstone watched as she slowly walked past the kitchen, her eyes scanning through the room. Her eyes panned through the living room. She pivoted on one foot and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, who is she?" Daisy asked.

"Wha- she? I, uh…who?" Gladstone's face went red. He tripped back on his one foot. The door slammed behind him.

"Who. Is. She?" Daisy put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "There are two mugs on the drying rack by the kitchen sink."

Gladstone looked in the kitchen. A purple and green mug sat upside down on the rack.

 _Shit. I forgot how observant she was._

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Look, I won't say anything if you're trying to date someone in private-"

"I'm not dating anyone-"

"So you're just sleeping around with her?"

"No, we didn't- I…" Gladstone looked away from her stare.

 _Technically she slept in my bed the other night… I'll never hear the end of it if she found that out._

"She's just a temporary roommate. She called in a favor."

"But you like her?" Daisy strutted towards the couch. She sat down and patted on the seat next to her. "C'mon…you can talk to me. That's why I come over. We talk shade and sip tea together. Thats what we do."

He hopped to the couch and sat next to her. He leaned back and crossed his arms."I don't like her." He said coldly, his cheeks still red.

"Riiiiiiight…" Daisy looked at the books on the table. "Is it because you two have prior history?"

 _No._

He looked away.

"Ahhh…you two do…" She smirked. "So you're not gonna tell Scrooge that Magica is in town?"

The feathers on Gladstone's neck stood up. "How-"

She pointed to the books. "Those books are written in Theban. Also known as the Witch's Alphabet. I had to do a cover story on a local witch coven a few years back." She shot a smug smile at Gladstone.

 _Of course. Ugh. I should have known that._

"How did you know it was Magica?"

"She's the only girl you've ever been hung up on."

He turned away again. "I'm not hung up on her-"

"The fuck you ain't!" Daisy pulled the back of his shirt. "You stopped hitting on me after the whole 'Matilda' bullshit. You like her. You've always liked her-"

He pushed her arm off of him. "No I don't! She's a manipulative, arrogant, stubborn witch who only thinks about herself!"

"And what makes you any different?" She smiled.

 _Oh she did not just go there!_

"I am a much better person than Magica De Spell." He shot his beak in the air.

Daisy snorted. "I'm…sorry…just…" She laughed uncontrollably. "You…a better person…than…pppppfffttt" She leaned onto Gladstone, tears streaming down her smiling face.

Gladstone growled and pushed her off. "Didn't you come over here to talk or whatever?"

She wiped the tears from her face. "I did, but…this is much more fun to talk about."

 _God…why does she take so much pleasure in my misery…_

He pouted and put his injured foot onto the coffee table.

"So how long is she staying for?"

"Just a few weeks. She's hiding from her crazy wannabe fiancé Ricardo and her family who really wants her to marry him."

"Ooohhh…you've got some competition." She smiled and picked up the red and gold book on the pile. She opened the book.

"It's not competition…there's nothing to compete over. I don't like her."

"Keep telling yourself that, Gander- oh lookie here! I don't know that much Theban, but I know enough to see a love potion when I see it! Oohh! Maybe we should brew it and use it on _her_?" Daisy smirked. Gladstone grabbed the book.

"Hell no! Why the hell-" He looked down at the scribbles in the margins. He grabbed the black book on the table and opened the key.

"What's wrong?"

"I swear, I just saw my name here." He skimmed through the margins and ran back and forth between the books

 _"FIND SOMEONE…FOR ROSOLIO…USE POTION…"_

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

 _"MAKE HIM FALL FOR THEM…"_

"Magica's…gonna use this love potion on Rosolio…to make him fall in love with someone else…" He said.

PING! PING!

"Crap. My phone."

"I'll get it." Daisy reached over the table and grabbed his phone. "Who's 'M' with the little star emoji?"

Gladstone's cheeks went pink "…Magica…"

"Well let's see what she says…your pin is still 0777 right?" Daisy punched in the code. The phone flashed a red 'X.' "Wait what?"

"It's 0208. Don't ask." Gladstone bit his lip as he looked from book to book.

" _LENA…PERFORMED…POTION…"_

Daisy shrugged and opened the phone.

 _Gladstone, we have a problem. Angelo is alive. You gave him a really nasty scar on his face._

"Uh…someone named Angelo is alive? And apparently has a nasty scar on his face." Daisy said. "What the hell did you guys get into?"

"Angelo is alive?" Gladstone grabbed his phone. "But we could have sworn he died in the fire!" He texted his reply and sent the message.

"Wait…the fire on 13th street? The book shop? You guys started that fire?"

"Well, Magica got held hostage by a witch who was hired by her family to hunt her down." He tossed the phone back to her and looked back into the books.

" _TEST…ON…"_

Shock fell onto Gladstone's face.

"Holy shi-"

PING! PING!

Daisy read the text aloud:

" _I may or may not have tried to scavenge a spell book or something at the book shop. I used a glamour charm, but I think he knows I was there."_

Gladstone stared down at the book.

"Hey…are you okay?" She asked. He held out his hand and texted his reply. Gladstone put the phone between himself and Daisy.

"What does it say?"

" _DAY ONE…INCONCLUSIVE RESULTS…"_

"She…tested the potion on me…" He said, monotone.

"She tested the love potion on you?" Daisy asked.

"She...She said she wouldn't use me like that again…She _promised_ she..." Gladstone's hand started shaking.

Daisy reached over and held his hand steady. "I'm sorry she-"

PING! PING!

Daisy took her hand back and picked up the phone.

 _I'll get home after I get the groceries and some spell ingredients…Do you want anything?_

"She wants to know if you want anything?" She asked.

 _She used me…she used me again. And I let her- Dammit!_

Gladstone put his head in his hands.

 _Why does my chest hurt so much right now? Why do I wanna cry-_

"Gladstone." Daisy spoke sternly. "Talk to me."

"It…I…hurt…" He muttered, his voice shaking. "She...she _used_ me to test this love potion-"

"And did it work?"

 _Did it?_

"I…don't know…I feel the same as I did last week... I mean, I have this pain in my ankle but-"

"What are you _feeling_ right now?" She put her hand on his shoulder. "Like in your you feel like you're unwillingly compelled to love her, or do you feel relatively normal?"

A quaking warmth welled inside him.

 _"_ Matilda _."_ He looked off into the room.

 _"_ What?"

"I...I feel the same as last time…the first time she…" Tears began to form in his eyes.

"I see." Daisy nodded and texted a reply into the phone. "There. Lets see how you feel now." She tossed the phone back to him. He looked at the sent message.

"Daisy what the fuck did you do?!" He screamed and quickly typed up a second text.

"I only did what you really wanted to do." She shrugged.

"But, I-"

"Gladstone, spell or no spell…you like her. Probably even _love_ her." She sat back and crossed her arms. "Did you not just see how you were losing your mind over that damn spell?"

"She _promised_ me that she wouldn't use me again... she promised..."

Daisy sighed. "Gladstone...You love her."

"No I don-"

"Yes you do! And knowing you, you'd never grow the balls to text something like that." Daisy pushed her finger in his chest. "You should be thanking me."

Gladstone's face went red. "Why the fuck should I-" She stood up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Because you love her and she loves you back. I know it."

"How the hell do you kno-"

"I'm always right, Gander. _Always_." Her face lit up. She clapped her hands together in excitement. "And I know exactly how to prove it!"

Daisy ran to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? What are you gonna do?" Gladstone twisted over the couch to the front door.

"I'm gonna prove to you that I'm always right." Daisy whipped open the door and ran out.

Gladstone plopped his face into the couch and rolled over.

 _How Donald deals with her, I'll never know._

He grabbed his phone and looked down at the text Daisy sent Magica.

PING! PING!

 _Okay. I won't._

He sighed and texted her back. " _Okay. I'll see you when you get home_."

He dropped the phone and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes wandered the little shadows the popcorn on the ceiling cast. Gladstone cushioned his head on the couch. Tears welled up in his eyes. He shut his eyes and held his face in his hands again.

"Shit." He slammed his fists onto the sides of the couch. Tears ran down his face.

 _I fucking like her._

* * *

 **A/N: BOI SAY WUT NOW?**

 **HE LIKES HER GUYS...HE REALLY DOESN'T WANT TO BUT HE LIKES HER.**

 **And it only took you 18 chapters boi.**

 **Dude, writing Daisy is my FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD. SHE IS SUCH A SPITFIRE. Donald is an amazing guy for being able to keep up with such a strong and fiery woman. Like damn.**

 **And Daisy is always right. ALWAYS.**

 **Well now that Gladstone knows about the potion, what will happen? Who knows! I don't even know!**

 **Ha thats a lie.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! I will still be taking some suggestions to sprinkle in here every now and then.**

 **Thank you guys, and I love you!**

 **~Alex**


	19. Chapter 19

Magica opened the front door, her arms full of shopping bags. "I'm home!" She yelled. She shuddered as she closed the door with her foot.

 _Ew. That sounds way too much like a coupley thing. Note to self: never do that again-_

The sound of muffled rock music came from Gladstone's room. Magica put the shopping bags on the kitchen table and walked carefully to Gladstone's room.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Gladstone? Are you okay?" Magica slowly opened the door.

The loud sound of drums and guitar hit her in the face. She covered her ears and ran to the alarm clock. Magica tripped over a glass bottle on the floor and fell.

" _Cazzo!_ " She yanked the clock off the nightstand and pulled out the cord. The music stopped. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the mountain of pillows and blankets on the bed. Gladstone's hurt foot stuck out on the edge of the bed. She looked at the bottle on the floor and picked it up.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

"Really? Whipped cream flavored vodka and _Mr. Brightside_?" She popped the top of the pillow mountain with the empty bottle. "Please don't tell me this was full when you drank this."

"It…'twas half." He mumbled under the blankets.

 _He's only half drunk…great._

Magica sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm just…I don't wanna talk." He said.

 _What happened while I was gone?_

"Well…I'm, uh…home safe? I even stole some cash from Angelo's cash box at the burned down book shop." She put the empty vodka bottle on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

Gladstone shuffled his pillow mountain away from her. "Go away."

"What the hell did I do? Why are you mad at me? I nearly got kidnapped again! And after I finish healing your foot, I'm gonna be gone! Why are you-"

Gladstone sat up. The pillows and blankets fell around him. He scowled at her. His face had imprints from the wrinkles of the blankets. His eyes were red. The dried remains of tears marked his face. "You used me…you tested a potion on me."

 _Oh no. He found out…_

"How do you know tha-"

"I can read." He pushed a finger into her chest. "I'm not stupid, De Spell."

"It- it wasn't my idea! Lena was being stupid and took advantage of the moment and-"

"When?" He spat. "When did you give me that potion? Which potion was it?"

"It..she…" Magica looked down. "It was supposed to be the last 'healing potion' you took. She…spiked your coffee…yesterday."

"A whole day? And you didn't tell me?"

"Gladstone, you don't understand. I didn-"

"You could have told me after I fucking drank that potion, Magica! You let her put that potion in my coffee, and you didn't say shit!"

Tears welled up in Magica's eyes. "I was scared, Gladstone! I didn't want you to get mad about it!"

He pushed aside the pillows and blankets and got out of bed. He stood up infront of her.

"I am beyond mad! I'm furious! I'm livid! I can't even-" He stopped yelling and looked down at his feet.

Both feet stood firmly on the ground.

 _His foot…It's healed now…_

A single tear rolled down Magica's face.

"My foot's fixed." He looked at her in the face, his eyes filled with anger. "You can leave now."

She reached her hand out to him. "Gladstone, you need to know-"

"I don't need to know shit!" He pointed to the door. "By tomorrow, you're gone! Take your shit and go!"

"I'm not leaving until I finish what I need to say!" Magica yelled. A purple glow emanated from around her body. "I didn't-"

"I don't care what you didn't or didn't do, I want you-"

CRACK!

Magica's handprint left a red mark on Gladstone's face. The purple glow dissipated from her body as she panted from shock.

"I-I'm sorry, I just…I didn't want to...I didn't want to use you…I didn't- Lena…she convinced me to do it but..." Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath. "I chickened out at the last minute...and she did it behind my back."

Tears fell in waterfalls down her face. "I promised I would never want to use you…and-"

"Just get out." He said.

Magica ran out of the house, tears flying behind her.

* * *

Gladstone looked at the empty doorway and sighed. He looked down at his previously injured foot and tapped it on the ground a few times. He fell back into the bed. He curled himself up in a ball and started crying.

 _Its for the best, Gladstone. It's never gonna work out. It's better this way._

* * *

 **A/N: NOOOOO! WHY! And of course Gladstone would blast Mr. Brightside by The Killers when upset and drown his sorrows in Whipped Cream flavored vodka. (S/O to my bestie for that btw.)**

 **I love this chapter. I say that with every chapter I write, but I do love this chapter. I have a soft spot for scenes like this. You can really do some hard damage.**

 **Anyways, I am not sorry for the angst. It shall continue.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! I love seeing all our comments and reactions. It gives me life.**

 **Thank you and I love you all.**

 **~Alex**


	20. Chapter 20

Magica sat at the base of a large tree in the middle of the park. She leaned back and looked up at the light peeking through the leaves.

 _Why do I feel so hurt right now?_

She took off the fake glasses and put them in her bag. She took the pins out of her hair and let her long black hair roll down her shoulders.

"Hello there, _Maggie."_ A voice said from behind.

"What the fuck do you want, Angelo?" Magica turned around. Angelo leaned on the trunk of the tree, a long and sharp black athame in his hand.

"I mean, I do want to get paid for bringing you back home. So if you don't mind, please make this easy and-"

"Fine, I'll go with you." She stood up and dusted off her dress.

"You'll what now?" He stepped back and looked the witch up and down. "Did something happen while I was-"

"Nothing happened! Now take me home!" The wind picked up speed and leaves blew off of the tree from the sound of her voice.

"Very well then." Angelo put the dagger in its hilt on the belt. "Come with me."

Angelo led Magica through the park. She dragged her heels as she followed him to the park entrance. A small bundle of orange flowers grew on the edge of the park.

 _That looks like the flowers that he…_

She looked down at them and sighed.

"Can I pick up that flower?" Magica asked, her cheeks pink.

"Why?"

"Just…a souvenir." Angelo nodded. She bent down and picked up the flower. A pink patent pump popped up in front of her. Magica stood up.

"Magica De Spell, am I right?" Daisy smiled.

"Yes?" Magica put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good." Daisy grabbed her hand and pulled Magica. "Run!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Angelo ran after the girls.

"Wait, you're Daisy Duck? Aren't you?" Magica yelled, trying to keep up with Daisy's sprint.

"The one and only! Hurry up before your stalker there catches up!"

Magica looked behind them. Angelo was chasing them down the streets, and gaining fast. She looked up ahead. A barber was sweeping hair out of his shop and into the street.

 _Haha! Just my luck!_

"Quick, Daisy! Grab that broom!" She pointed at the barber.

Daisy snagged the broom as they passed by the shop. She tossed the broom back to her.

" _Elevatio!"_ The broom began to lift in Magica's hand. She mounted the broom "Grab on!"

Daisy lifted herself onto the broom and held tight to Magica as they lifted off the ground and past the clouds.

"Woo-hoo! This is amazing!" Daisy put her hands up in the air. "Can all witches fly?"

"Only the skilled ones. I had to teach myself how to fly on my own." Magica said. "I mean, I had to learn all of my magic, considering I wasn't born with magic."

"That's pretty damn admirable."

Magica's cheeks flushed. "It isn't really."

"Girl, don't sell yourself short. You're amazing." Daisy smiled.

"Hey, how did you find me anyways?"

"I visited Gladstone while you were out shopping and staked out in my car until you got home. Then I saw you ran out crying."

"Oh…you saw that?" Magica's cheeks went red.

"I also saw that stalker follow you in his car and hunt you down in the park."

"Why…why did you save me from-"

"Sexy McScary-scar?" Daisy chuckled.

"Angelo. His name is Angelo- "

"Doesn't matter anymore. I know people who could get him kicked out of the city so he'll never bother you again."

Magica lowered the broom down onto the boardwalk pier. "You don't have to do that."

"I do." Daisy hopped off the broom. "Because you took care of Gladstone's ankle. And as his friend, I should help repay any favors."

"Look, as much as I appreciate it-"

"You're welcome."

"-I don't feel comfortable about Gladstone's friends knowing I'm here and trying to help me out. So if you could-"

"I know that you used a love potion on Gladstone."

"What." Magica's face went red.

"Don't worry, I know you did it to make sure it worked so you can use the potion on your wannabe fiancé Ricardo-"

"Its Rosolio."

"Funny, he said Ricardo."

Magica rolled her eyes. "I don't know why he keeps getting it wrong…"

"Itsbecausehelikesyou" Daisy coughed.

"Excuse me?"

"Its because…he likes you." Daisy smiled.

"NO." Magica's face went red. "He- I, don't think…Any feelings about me he talked to you about could be influenced by that po-"

"He genuinely likes you." She flipped her hair. "I know it."

"Why, are you always right?"

"Yup."

 _Should have seen that coming…_

Magica hopped off the broom. "I get it. You're looking out for your friend, and that is…admirable. But any feelings that he could have had- potion or no potion- are done." She gripped the handle of the broom tight. "He kicked me out because I used him and I'm going home."

"I mean that's a reasonable excuse for getting kicked out, I'm not gonna lie to you there." Daisy shrugged. "But do you regret it?"

Magica white-knuckled the broom handle. "I regret doing a lot of things."

"I'm talking about the potion, not Matilda."

"How do you know about that?" She screamed. The feathers on the back of Magica's neck stood up.

"He got shit faced drunk and cried like crazy over you. It was not pretty." Daisy laughed.

"Gladstone is the worst when drunk. He's like a child. He came home plastered from this casino opening and nearly-"

Magica stopped mid sentence and looked away. \

Daisy leaned forward and smiled. "What happened?"

"He just…got really close to me is all…I asked him to back up cause I didn't feel comfortable with him trying to cuddle me and…yeah?" Magica looked at Daisy. She had a large, smile on her face. Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

 _Oh God…She wants to set us up!_

"If you're 'shipping' us, as my niece likes to say, you should give up now." Magica crossed her arms.

"Why? You guys are perfect for each other!"

"Perfect? How the hell-"

"You're a hard worker. He's not. He knows how to relax. You obviously need to."

"Excuse me, but I can relax!"

"Riiiiiight…lookie here Ms. Valedictorian Witch."

 _How the fuck did she know that?_

"You guys are only making this harder for yourselves. You're only forcing yourselves apart because of your families."

Magica looked down at the floor. "Its none of your business if we don't end up together."

Daisy stepped back. "Excuse me? You did not just tell me-"

"Hear me out." Magica sighed. "Its none of your business. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. You can say what you want, and you can be one hundred percent right…but don't force it, Daisy. It's our choice…even if it hurts."

 _Especially if it hurts._

Daisy smiled and held Magica's hand. "And I'll respect that."

"Thank you." Magica mounted the broom and began to lift off. "I'll see you the next time I'm in town?"

"Wait!" Daisy yanked the bottom of the broom. "Why don't I take you out for a drink or two? On me."

Magica lowered the broom.

 _Should I?_

"C'mon, like a little good bye party. Just us girls." Daisy winked.

"I mean, I guess it can't hurt."

* * *

 **A/N: GOSH THEY ARE GONNA TOTES BE BFFS NOW I CAN SEE IT. I feel like Daisy and Magica are very similar. Like they're fiery and bold, but they're two different kinds though. I think they'll be best friends.** **And the next chapter is gonna be a fun one.**

 **I tried to put in a few references to A Gal for Gladstone, because I am trash. So please go through my fic and get em.**

 **I also forgot to ask you guys a quick trivia question in Chapter 18: Why is Gladstone's pin on his phone 0208? (I have no prizes, but its a fun easter egg and you could win some massive bragging rights.)**

 **Please favorite, follow, review, and throw me a suggestion or two of what you wanna see happen. I do have a plot going, but there is definitely room for fun.**

 **Thank you and I love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	21. Chapter 21

Gladstone opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Pep. He walked out into the living room. Blankets and pillows were littered about the couch. Gladstone kicked the empty soda cans on the floor as he curled into his pillow-blanket cave. He cracked open the can and took a sip as he pulled a corner of the blanket over his head.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"And right when I got comfortable." He got up pushed the comfy cave off of him.

BANG! BANG! THUD!

Giggling came from outside of the door. Gladstone slowly opened the door.

Magica fell on top of him, giggling. Her face was bright red.

"What the fu-"

"Shhhhhhhh…Language! Not in front of the baby!" She slurred and pushed a finger to his lips.

"What baby?" He asked, panic in his voice.

"You!" She poked his cheek. "You're th-the baby. You're the baby when you drunk" She burst into laughter and sighed.

"Are you drunk?"

"Sorry, Gander." Daisy said from the doorway. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. "She was gonna leave and we went out for drinks and…"

Magica giggled. "That-that…was a lot of fun…We should go out again." She hiccupped. "Daisy took me to this bar and all these guys wer-were like, 'lemme get cha a drink.' and I was like 'eh, nah.' and Daisy said 'Yah.' and we got a lot of free drinks. And they all tasted ya-yummy and stuff..."

 _She's fucking wasted!_

"What did she drink?" Gladstone scowled at Daisy.

"It wasn't that much. Well, for you it'd be a lot since you're such a lightweight-"

"Daisy, answer the damn question."

Magica pushed a finger to his beak again. "Ssssshhhh…you'll wake-wake up Gladstone."

He looked down at drunk Magica. "I am Gladstone."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling. "Oh yeah." She brushed her cheek next to his. His face went red again.

"Aww…she likes you." Daisy cooed.

"Was this your plan the whole time?" He yelled.

"Sssshhh…" Magica whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, Gladstone. 'Sshhh.' You're making a scene in front of the neighbors." Daisy winked. "And as for how much she drank, it was only a few shots and drinks."

"With you Daisy, a 'few' can range anywhere from three to five shots. And the drinks don't stop." He said, monotone.

"Gladstone?" Magica mewed. "Can we sleep now?"

Her eyes sparkled at him. He shuddered as the blood rushed to his face. "Daisy, can you please help me out here?"

A car horn honked from the street.

"I'd love to, sweetie, but the Uber is waiting!" Daisy spun around and ran away. "Lemme know how she feels in the morning!"

"Dammit, Daisy!"

Gladstone rolled his eyes and looked down at Magica. Her eyes stared up at him, glassed over from the alcohol.

"What are you looking at?"

Magica giggled and snuggled herself into his chest. "Your face...its a pretty face." She mumbled into his chest.

He sighed and swooped her up in his arms. She squealed. "Where are we going?"

"To bed." He kicked the door closed. "It's time for bed."

"But I don't wanna…" She whimpered.

"You just said-" Magica kicked herself out of Gladstone's arms and slipped down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his ankle.

"I just wanna cuddle…puh-lease?" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Gladstone crossed his arms. "You're drunk. You need to go to bed."

Magica's face dropped. She leaned on the edge of the couch and helped herself up. "Ffffffine." She grabbed a blanket from the couch and teetered her way down the hall and into Gladstone's room.

"That's my room!" He ran after her into the room. Magica was face first into the bed, the blanket on the floor. He grabbed her by the arm and flipped her over. She giggled as she sat up and leaned on his arm.

"Your bed is com...comfy."

"I know. It's…really expensive and stuff."

"Ya won it, didn't ya?" She rubbed her face into his arm like a cat. Her head rolled back.

"I did…yes." Gladstone held her head up with her hand.

"B…because you're lucky?" One of her eyes struggled to stay open. He smiled.

 _God…that face is adorab…hilarious. HILARIOUS. Check yourself, Gander._

"Yes, Magica. Because I'm lucky."

Magica's hand lifted up slowly and rested on his chest. She looked up and stared into his eyes.

"I have a question...can I ask it? I'm gonna ask it. Can I ask it?"

"Fine. But you have to go to bed afterwards."

"Do you...do you think if I kiss you, I'll be lucky too?"

"Wait, wha-"

Magica grasped the collar of Gladstone's shirt and pulled his face towards hers. Their faces stood beak to beak. His face red.

Gladstone put his hand on her hand and tried to pry his shirt free. "Magica, please. Stop-"

"But I want to kiss you...I, uh, I've always wanted to kiss you."

"Magica, please. Th...that is very flattering, and I would not be opposed, but I-"

She closed her eyes and pushed herself forward. Their beaks pressed up against each other's.

 _She's kissing me! Holy fuck! She's kissing me!_

Gladstone's eyes were wide as he looked at Magica, fully involved in the kiss. Her other hand reached up behind his neck and pulled him closer. His eyes closed as he felt heat radiate from inside his chest. He leaned forward and slid his hand to the back of her head; running his fingers through her long, black hair.

 _She's kissing me… I want-_

Gladstone felt Magica sigh as she fell deeper into the kiss. He could taste the alcohol on her breath. His eyes opened wide.

 _I-I…I gotta get out of this! I can't-this is wrong! She's drunk!  
_

He grabbed the hand around his neck and pulled it off him. Gladstone used his arm to push her back onto the bed, breaking the kiss. His chest pounded as he caught his breath. She reached out at him, pulling him closer by the bottom of his shirt.

"No. We are _not_ doing that." He said sternly, prying her hands off of him.

"But..I-"

"You're drunk. I'm not."

Magica's body shook as she put her hands to her lips. "So you would never-"

"I...I would. I'd kiss you again and again if I could…" He bit his lip. "But not like this. Not drunk. And not if you didn't love me back."

Magica looked to the bed, a vacant expression on her face. "Okay."

She face slammed into the bed.

"Magica!" Gladstone jumped onto the bed and rolled her over.

"SnnnnnnRRRRR…"

 _Snoring…she fell asleep...Fuck..._

"How do I get you changed out of those clothes… _without_ making this even more awkward."

He sighed and pulled off her heels, tossing them aside. Gladstone opened the nightstand and pulled out a small brown book. He ran to the dresser and pulled out a pair of silk purple and green striped pajamas. He put the clothes next to her and opened the mini spell book.

" _Mutare vestum."_ A green glow glittered on Gladstone's hand. It traveled down onto the pajamas and Magica's disguise clothing. A white light covered over the clothing. The light faded and Magica was dressed in the pajamas, and the disguise rested next to her.

"Ha! Got it!" He cheered. Magica snorted in her sleep and rolled over. He took the clothes and folded them gently, putting them on top of his dresser. He grabbed the blanket off the floor and tucked Magica into his bed.

Gladstone stared at her. He took his hand and traced the curve of her face and pulled a strand of hair away.

 _I shouldn't…_

Gladstone bent over and kissed her cheek quickly. Magica stretched and nuzzled her face into the pillow, smiling. He turned off the light and closed the door quietly. He leaned his head on the back of the door and brought his hand to his lips.

 _She kissed me._

* * *

 **A/N: Awwwww...the little giggly drunk kissed the drunk baby! AND IT TOOK THEM 21 CHAPTERS AND A COMIC SINCE 2004.**

 **Anyways, I await all your screaming reactions. Please send them to me. Thank you and have a wonderful day/night.**

 **Love you!**

 **~Alex**


	22. Chapter 22

Magica pried her eyes open. The light that peered out through the window blinded her.

" _Merda!_ The light…its too bright!" She rolled her face into the pillow, her head pounding.

 _Why does my head hurt so much? What happened last night?_

Magica pushed her body upwards and sat cross-legged on the bed. She rubbed her eyes. The silk sleeve of the pajamas brushed against her face.

"Huh?" She grabbed the sleeve and tugged at the pajamas on her body.

 _Why am I wearing his clothes?_

She looked down at the bed.

 _Is this his bed? What happened? We didn't- we couldn't-_

Magica threw her head in her hands and muffled as scream between her teeth.

 _I don't remember anything from last night!_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

She whipped her head towards the door. The motion disoriented her and caused her to fall onto the pillows.

 _My head! It hurts!_

"Magica?" Gladstone opened the door slowly and peeked into the room. "You okay?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Hurts."

"Umm…did you wanna go out for breakfast?" He kept his eyes away from her. "I know a place for brunch…its pretty good hangover food."

 _Why is he not looking at me? Did I do something bad?_

"Brunch is…good?" She looked down at her pajamas. "When did I-"

"You tried to sleep in my bed because it was comfy and…you slammed yourself face first in the pillow." His cheeks blushed.

"You didn't…undress me…did you?" Magica clutched her chest.

"No, no! I didn't- I wouldn't- um, I…I used this." Gladstone pulled out the small spell book from his pocket and flashed it in front of her.

"Beginner spells? You're…learning magic?"

"I was bored." He shrugged. She looked down at her body and patted down the pajamas.

 _He used a spell to change my clothes…and he did it right!_

"I'm impressed." Magica gathered her hair and pulled it around her shoulder. "Do you remember what happened last night? Because I can't remember-"

"Your clothes are on the dresser if you wanna get dressed." Gladstone blushed. "You can use my shower if you want."

"But I don't remember-"

"Lemme know when you're ready to go for brunch." Gladstone said nervously and closed the door.

 _Did I do something wrong?_

* * *

The waiter left the two mimosas on the table. "Anything else, sir?"

"Nah, we're good. Thank you." Gladstone said.

"Your food should be arriving shortly." The waiter nodded and left.

"This is…really fancy, Gladstone." Magica tipped the top of her sunglasses and looked around the flowery décor of the restaurant. Rich socialites giggled and gossiped at a nearby table, sipping glasses of champagne and eating shrimp cocktails. The large, bright airy space was filled with pastels and the glimmer of silverware on the marble ceiling. Magica took a sip of the mimosa.

"Oh my God, that's amazing." She took another sip.

"I won free unlimited brunch here. I try to not treat them like shit cause it's free. Unlike some of the ruder guests here." Gladstone leaned back and nodded toward a table in the back.

Flintheart Glomgold was berating a waiter for not serving him his food faster.

"That guy's a real jackass here." Gladstone rolled his eyes.

"He's even worse to team up with." Magica sassed.

"You've teamed up with him before?" He asked.

"Tried to use him as a distraction to steal Scrooge's dime. Bastard kept monologuing and ratted me out." She sipped her mimosa.

"Watch this." Gladstone smiled. He turned and pointed a small finger at Glomgold. " _Elevatio"_

Glomgold reached for a shrimp on the table. The shrimp lifted in the air. Glomgold grabbed after it, climbing over the table. He crawled over the table, jumping to grab it. He jumped and fell on the edge of the table, flipping it over on top of him. Food covered Glomgold. The shrimp landed on top of his hat.

Magica slammed her hand to her mouth, holding in her laughter. Gladstone looked at the smile on her face. His cheeks blushed as she smiled back.

"Nice touch there, Gladstone." She said. "You're actually pretty good."

"I figure it wouldn't hurt to see what I could do." He shrugged. "Being born under that sigil and all."

"Oh yeah." Magica sipped some more. "You have a lot of potential because of that."

The waiter stopped by with a tray of food. "Your food." He placed a large, stuffed omelet in front of Magica with a side of fruit. Gladstone received a stack of waffles and a side of eggs and bacon. Magica and Gladstone nodded and thanked the waiter.

"So…about last night." Magica picked up a strawberry and nibbled at it. "What happened? All I remember was going out with Daisy and-"

"You came home wasted, giggling and shit. You demanded to sleep in my bed specifically, and…" He cut a piece of waffle hastily and shoved it in his mouth. "That was it."

Magica looked down at her omelet and grabbed her fork and knife. She cut into it silently and ate a piece.

THUD!

Magica stabbed Gladstone's waffles with her knife. "Talk, Gander. You're lying."

"I'm not-"

"What did I do?" She picked up the knife and pointed it at his face.

"Magica, please. You're making a scene." Gladstone looked over at the table of gossiping girls. They stared at them and resumed gossiping.

"What happened last night?" Magica asked.

"You might have…" Gladstone looked away from her. His cheeks were bright red. "…you..ried…ki…me…" He muttered.

"I 'what' now?" She leaned back, still pointing the knife at him.

"You…you tried to kiss me…I mean…you…you kissed me." He looked down at his waffle and shoved a piece into his mouth.

"I..uh, I-"

"I know you didn't mean it." Gladstone washed down the waffle with the mimosa. "You were drunk…and you…and I… the whole 'Matilda' thing…it's still awkward. And I get it. Its awkward. I'm not gonna be mad or anything."

"I'm sorry, I didn't- "

"It's fine, really. I just pushed you off and you went straight to bed, so nothing…bad happened. It was just a kiss." Gladstone shrugged.

Magica's face went red. She looked down at her lap and twiddled her fingers. "Gladstone, its not fine…"

"Magica, its okay-"

"No its not. I crossed a line. And I can't-"

"Magica. It doesn't matter. I don't even count it as a real kiss anyways."

The waiter popped up beside them with a tray of mimosas.

"Would you like another-"

Magica stuck her hand out at the waiter. "Yes, please." He put a glass in her hand and one on the table. The waiter spun around and left. She chugged down half of the glass.

"I should probably go back to Italy before-"

"Something more awkward happens?"

She nodded. He took the other mimosa and sipped. "I forgive you, y'know."

"What?"

"For the potion." Gladstone looked up at Magica. "I shouldn't have confronted you like that after drinking vodka straight. And for that, I'm sorry. But, as for using me as a test for your potions…you could have just asked."

"Like you would have let me."

"I probably would have…If you told me your plan. Anything to get you out of my house." He chuckled.

Magica giggled and sipped her drink. "Well the first batch is a dud, so I have to make some more of that potion before I go back to Italy and-"

"Let me help you."

"Wait, what?" Magica sat her glass down gently onto the table.

"I'm lucky. You'll need that." Gladstone bragged as he took a piece of bacon and nibbled it.

"I don't think I need-"

"Magica, listen." He pointed at her. "You want to successfully slip Rinaldo a potion so you'll never have to deal with his affections again, right?"

"It's Rosolio, not Rinaldo-"

"Doesn't matter, because with me as your lucky charm, you'll definitely succeed."

Magica smirked at him. "Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that you'll be able to use your luck to help me." Magica sipped her mimosa and sat back in her seat.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. "I wish for a trip to Italy. All expenses paid. For this weekend."

"Wishing for something doesn't mea-"

"Do you even know how my luck works? I can get _whatever_ my petty selfish heart desires. If someone ran over my foot, I could wish that they'd get in a car crash."

Magica shuddered. "That's extremely morbid of you."

"Yeah, but it works." Gladstone sipped his mimosa. "Think of it like an extremely convenient summoning spell."

"Regardless of how it works, you can't just wish for things-"

"Excuse me, are you Gladstone Gander?" A man asked as he came up to the table.

"Why, yes. Yes I am." He winked at Magica.

"You've got to be kidding me…" She said in disbelief.

"My apologies if I am disturbing your meal, but all of our guests are thrown into a monthly raffle that is drawn at the end of the month. And I am pleased to announce that you are this month's winner!"

"Oh my goodness!" He exclaimed in a fake tone. Magica sneered at him. "Whatever could I have won?"

"This month's grand prize is a free, all expense paid trip to Italy for two! The tickets can be redeemed as soon as this weekend."

"Wow! Magica! Look at that- AHHHH!" Magica kicked Gladstone's chair from under the table, tipping him backwards onto the floor.

"Sorry, sir. He must have lost his balance from all the hot air in his head." Magica gritted through her teeth.

"Whe…where can I pick up the tickets?" Gladstone asked, clutching his head in pain.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL I GUESS OUR SHIP IS HEADED TO ITALY!**

 **And after writing this chapter I realized... The story is almost done. This story is only about 30 chapters.**

 **I'm almost done with this fic and I am crying inside because so many of you love and support this fic and I really don't want it to end...but it must...and I have chosen an ending...HUEHUEHUEHUE**

 **Thank you guys and I love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	23. Chapter 23

"Wait, so Gladstone has a roommate?" Donald asked, sipping his soda.

"Mmhmm!" Daisy nodded as she picked a fry off of Donald's plate. "But…" She looked around the diner and leaned in close. "I think they might have a thing for each other." She whispered.

"What?" Donald choked on his drink. "How do you know?"

"She and I went out for drinks last night. Got totally plastered. Told me some _serious_ shit." Daisy smirked.

"Like?" He asked.

"I thought you weren't into this gossip thing, Donald." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not."

"Then why do you need to know?"

Donald sighed. "As much as I hate Gladstone, he's still my cousin. And he has a specific… _trait_ that people like to take advantage of."

"Aww…are you being protective of him?" Daisy pinched Donald's cheek. He pushed her hand off of him.

"No…maybe. I just don't like the idea of a girl using him for his luck…he got really messed up when…"

"When Magica fucked him over?" Daisy shrugged. "Look, aside from his roommate being almost a dead ringer for her, Maggie's pretty chill."

"What do you mean she's a 'dead ringer?'"

Daisy pulled out her phone and opened up her photos. She turned the phone to Donald.

He stared at the photo of Daisy and Magica- in her full "Maggie" disguise. They were holding drinks and laughing.

"Crap. I guess he's got a type." Donald handed the phone back, disgust on his face. "I know way too much about him."

RING! RING!

Donald pulled out his phone. "Speak of the devil." He put the phone to his ear. "Gladstone, what do you want?"

" _Geez, you sound so happy to hear from me."_

"I'm ecstatic." Donald said with a monotone voice. Daisy pulled the phone away from Donald.

"Hey, Gander! How's Maggie doing?"

" _Daisy? What are you-"_

" _Is that Daisy? Gimmie that!"_

" _Ow!"_ Gladstone cried. " _You can say please!"_

" _Daisy I am going to kill you!"_ Magica's voice boomed through the phone.

"C'mon, girl we had a great time-"

" _Mangia merde e morte! You got me wasted!"_

"Oh, you love me!" Daisy giggled.

" _I swear, when I see you I'm gonna-"_

" _Stop being a bitch to Daisy and finish packing!"_ Gladstone yelled.

A loud crack came from the line.

" _Don't you dare call me a bitch, figilo di puttana!"_

" _Ow…Daisy, put Donald back on the phone."_

Daisy handed the phone back to Donald.

"What do you want, Gladstone?"

" _I need someone to help housesit for a while. I'm helping…Maggie…she's moving into a place out of town and I'm gonna be gone for the weekend. Do you think you could do that for me, cuz?"_

"You've never needed a house sitter before when you go on your free trips and cruises…why do you need one now?"

" _Maggie's…got a stalker."_

"A stalker?" Donald asked.

"Oh, Angelo." Daisy said. "He might try to break in and look for her."

" _Exactly. What Daisy said. I just want someone home to make sure he doesn't try to follow her. Could you do that for me, Donnie?"_

Donald groaned. "I guess…."

" _Thank you so much. I owe you one!"_

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave your key under the mat." Donald sighed.

" _Alright! See ya next week!"_

Donald hung up the phone. Daisy smiled at him.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" He rubbed his face, checking for anything.

"Nah, its just…its nice to see you do something nice for Gladstone." She winked at Donald. "And without an attitude!"

* * *

"Ready to go, Magica?" Gladstone asked from the doorway, his luggage by his side.

"Coming!" Magica walked out of her room, dressed in her usual black and red dress. Her hair trailed down her back. She pulled her luggage behind her. Gladstone's eyes followed her as she walked up to him, his eyes shimmered as he stared at her.

"What? Should I not dress like myself or in disguise?" Magica pulled a strand of hair away from her face.

"I mean, you can change later if you need to. We did get a private jet."

"How did you-"

"I wished for it." Gladstone took her luggage and rolled it to the taxi. Magica closed the door behind her and followed him out.

"Of course you did-"

"Aunt Magica? Where you going?" Lena walked up to the taxi.

"Lena! I'm going to Italy with Gladstone. Gonna use that potion on Rosolio."

"Ahhh…going to Italy…with him?" Lena winked at her aunt.

"Hey kiddo, I know all about that potion crap you pulled." Gladstone said from the other side of the car.

"And once this business is taken care of, you'll be grounded for a month." Magica smiled.

"Car's ready!" Gladstone went inside the taxi. Magica opened the door and stepped inside. Lena pulled her hand.

"Hey…um…good luck?"

"That's what he's for." She pointed to Gladstone.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww it looks like they're heading to Italy! This was just a cute filler so I could throw in some more Daisy. :)**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **The end is near! 7 chapters until heartbreak!**

 **~Alex**


	24. Chapter 24

Gladstone inserted the key card and pulled it out quickly. The door beeped and unlocked. He pushed open the door.

" _Oddio…_ This room is amazing." Magica pulled her luggage behind her and entered the room. The suite was extravagant, the light from the open balcony filling in the entirety of the space. A large flat screen T.V. was mounted on the wall underneath a small fireplace. White, luxurious sofa chairs and a love seat surrounded a low hardwood coffee table. An ornate dining table for two rested close to the balcony with a pale green vase was filled white flowers and lavender atop it.

Magica ran out onto the balcony, and pushed the sheer curtains out of the way and looked out onto the city below.

"I take everything and anything I said back about touristy trap hotels like this." She squealed.

"Uh Magica?" Gladstone called. "We've got a problem."

She turned around and ran back inside. Gladstone pointed to the entryway to the bedroom.

"What's wron- Oh don't tell me….One bed?"

"Yup."

Magica entered the master bedroom and looked at the giant and plushy bed. The sheets glimmered as the light from the bedroom balcony peeked in, revealing the detailed silver flower print on the comforter.

"I asked for two beds." Gladstone blushed and sighed.

"I can take the couch, if you need me to?" Magica said.

"You take the bed." He said. "You've never had something this luxurious before, have you?"

"No…kinda just the bare essentials. " He smiled and gestured towards the bed.

"Jump in."

"What?"

"The best part of a fancy hotel and a fancy bed is jumping into the pillows and shit. Try it."

Magica smiled and ran forward. She squeaked and leaped face first into the bed. Gladstone smiled and laughed as she rolled out and fell onto the floor.

"Okay, that was fun." She said, sitting up. "You wanna unpack and scope out the place?"

* * *

Magica tipped the top of her glasses and pointed across the street from their café.

"That's Rosolio. The one at the flower shop "

Gladstone looked sideways and lifted his sunglasses. A large and tall man in a red button up jacket bent over and gently bundled up a handful of roses from the stand. His black hair was thick and slightly disheveled, but still kept his form. His beak was unusually long and pointy for his round face, but he wore a sweet and kind disposition. A small child skipped by and he handed them the smallest rose from his bundle.

"He seems…"

"What?" Magica raised an eyebrow.

"…Nice. Like a genuinely good person." He crossed his arms. "Why don't you tell him off nicely? I'm sure he'd get it-"

"I've known Rosolio since we were kids. He is the nicest person in the world…and probably the world's most persistent." She picked up her small espresso cup and sipped. "He hasn't stopped trying since when we were eight, and I'm sure he wouldn't stop trying any time soon.

"Wait, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you- Ow!"

Magica kicked Gladstone under the table. "Shut up and stay hidden! Angelo is here! With my grandmother!"

They turned their bodies away from the street. Magica pulled out a mirror and held it out carefully to see Rosolio's reflection.

"What are they doing here?" Gladstone whispered.

"Like I would know!" Magica hissed.

They watched as Angelo and a shorter, older woman in a green dress with long curly blonde hair approached Rosolio and greeted him.

" _Merda!_ What are they saying?"

"You trust me?" Gladstone winked and pulled out a small seashell and tossed it backwards across the street. It landed in the stand full of orange flowers. He pulled out another seashell and put it on the table. " _Audite."_

The shell on the table glowed green. Static noise came out. Magica smiled at Gladstone.

"Wow! This spell is pretty advanced! You're getting good!"

"Shhh! It's a two way street. Keep quiet or they'll hear us!" He hushed and pointed to the shell.

" _-S-so she's not in Duckburg anymore?"_ Rosolio asked.

Angelo shook his head. _"Nope. I stopped by the house where she was hiding out in and some other guy was house sitting. I came by as soon as I could."_

Granny De Spell rolled her eyes. _"I'm surprised that you got here so soon, considering the legal trouble you got in."_

" _How was I supposed to know she had more friends there? That bitch with the bow called the cops on me for stalking! Luckily I had enough of that potion to erase the cops' memories of me."_

" _It doesn't matter, She's gone and she'll probably never come back again…"_

Granny patted Rosolio on the back. _"Oh Rosolio, no! Don't worry, I'll make sure she comes back and accepts your propo-"_

" _Three hundred and seventy four."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _She's rejected me three hundred and seventy four times. And I'm starting to think I should just give up!"_ Tears formed in Rosolio's face.

" _Don't give up! She'll come around…eventually! I can make sure of it."_ Granny De Spell pulled out a red and gold book. _"There are potions to help fix that."_

"Wait...Is that another copy of that spell book? The one you got the potion from?" Gladstone whispered. He looked at Magica. Her hands were shaking.

" _I don't want to force her-"_

" _It's not forcing…it's just some extra persuasion. She just needs to see how wonderful you are!"_ Granny De Spell pinched Rosolio's cheeks.

Magica shot up and ran from the table.

* * *

 **A/N: Awwwwww shit. Damn Granny, goin' in hard like that!**

 **Also, isn't it nice to see Gladstone do magic? I'm so glad my friend suggested it. Its a nice lil thing to pop in to show some common ground between the two.**

 **Be forewarned: There is more Rosolio to come.**

 **Love You!  
**

 **~Alex**


	25. Chapter 25

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Magica! Let me in!" Gladstone banged on the hotel bathroom door once more.

"No!" She yelled. He put his ear to the door.

 _Crap. She's crying._

He sighed and sat on the floor, his back against the door. "Can you at least talk to me?"

"No…I don't want to."

"Well you can't stay here all day. We have a potion to slip."

"I'm not getting anywhere near them!" She screamed.

"Why? Because they have the same spell book?"

The door opened from behind him. He fell back, hitting his head on the marble flooring of the bathroom.

"Ow-"

"Exactly because of that!" Magica looked down at him. "My own grandmother would resort to using magic to make me marry Rosolio. Do you know how disgusted and hurt I feel right now?"

"I mean, you used magic on me when you were Matilda, right?" He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's different, I didn't make you fall for me, you did that yourself." Magica scoffed.

"I didn't-"

 _You can't say shit now, huh, Gander?_

"Wait, you didn't use magic on me?" He asked.

"I took away your luck. I didn't use a love spell on you." She said, crossing her arms. "I'm a terrible person, but I'm not _that_ bad."

 _She got me there._

Gladstone got up and dusted himself off. "You gonna be okay?"

"I just…" Magica sighed and grabbed Gladstone by the wrist, pulling his arm around her. She put her arms around his waist and held him tight.

 _Please don't try to kiss me again!_

"…I need a hug." Her cheeks blushed. "Is that okay?"

"I mean, uh…it's fine, I guess?" He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. His chest pounded.

 _It's just a hug…nothing special. She's not gonna kiss you again. She just needs to be comforted…calm down…_

Magica nuzzled her face into his chest. "Thank you."

He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. Her hair covered all of her face except a small sliver that exposed her eye and cheek. He took his hand and pushed the hair out of her face and held her beak in his hand.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Magica stammered.

"You wanna get something to eat?" He asked.

* * *

Magica and Gladstone sat in the middle of the town square on the edge of the fountain, gelato in hand.

"When you said 'something to eat,' I was expecting literal food, not sweets." Magica spooned a bit of the pistachio gelato and put it in her mouth.

"Sweets help when you're sad or upset." Gladstone said. He took a large spoonful of lavender gelato and put it in his mouth. "Oh- ah! Coh- too- coh-ld!"

 _Shit! Cold!_

She giggled and watched as he suffered through melting the gelato in his mouth.

"Thanks for being so supportive." He said, making sure to take a small scoop into his mouth.

Magica sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what? I just copped and attitude with you."

"I mean thank you for coming here with me…helping me…letting me stay at your place for so long."

Gladstone rested his head on top of hers. "I mean it was no problem. And coming to Italy…"

He looked up at the clear blue sky above the old buildings. A black bird flew across the sky in the distance.

"It's kinda nice actually visiting someplace with someone. My trips are usually by myself…"

Magica looked up at him and smiled. He turned to her. "So I technically should be thanking you for keeping me company."

They looked in each other's eyes.

 _I really shouldn't._

He looked at her beak and up to her eyes. She smiled and did the same.

 _I shouldn't…_

She leaned in closer, hesitating with each breath.

 _Don't do it…_

He leaned in closer.

 _Ah, fuck it._

Their eyes began to close as they leaned into each other...

CAW! CAW!

"Get away from my mistress! Go! Shoo!" Ratface flew into Gladstone's face and pulled his hair with his talons, pushing him back into the fountain.

"Ratface!" Magica's cheeks went red. "What are you doing here-"

"Rosolio! Granny! Headed here!" The bird squawked.

Gladstone breached out of the water and leaned on the edge of the fountain. "Run, Magica! Run!"

Magica ran down the street and into a crowd of tourists. Gladstone hopped over the rim of the fountain and rung his shirt out. Ratface landed on his shoulder.

"My mistress! Stay away! Out of your league!"

"Oh shut up you over-glorified pet!" He brushed the bird away and looked to where he saw Magica disappear. From the corner of his eye he saw Rosolio and Granny De Spell enter the square. Angelo came up behind them and pointed at Gladstone.

 _Damn. They're after me!_

* * *

 **A/N: AND THEY ALMOST KISSED AGAIN! God this is torture.**

 **Welp, here's to hoping they get away!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Alex**

 **p.s. 5 chapters til heartbreak**


	26. Chapter 26

Gladstone ran down the alleyway, Angelo gaining speed behind him.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shiiiiiiiiit!" He said, dodging lightning blasts being cast from Angelo's hands.

"Where is Magica?" He yelled after him.

"I honestly couldn't tell ya! She ran off!"

"I don't believe you!" Angelo threw another lightning blast at Gladstone. He dodged the blast and skidded out into the street, jumping over a car and running down into an open-air market. The smell of fresh flowers and food filled the air.

"Damn, I should have really gotten something to eat, not a snack!" Gladstone cried as another lightning blast went past his head, hitting a nearby food truck. A sandwich from the truck flew into the air and landed in Gladstone's hand.

"Ha! Whadya know!" Gladstone took a bite of the garlicky, herb crusted pork sandwich. "Not bad!"

He ran past an alleyway with an unusual amount of stray dogs. He waved the sandwich in front of the alley and whistled. The dogs jumped out of the alley, tempted by the sandwich.

"Go and get it!" Gladstone football tossed the sandwich at Angelo. The horde of strays ran toward Angelo and tackled him. Gladstone rounded the corner and hid behind a cart of flowers, watching Angelo get yelled at by Granny De Spell from in between the roses.

"Ha! Lost hi-" A large hand grabbed Gladstone by the arm and pulled him back, tossing him behind the cart. Gladstone put his fists out, ready to fight.

"Come at me bro-" He turned around and came face to face with Rosolio.

"Rodrigo?"

"It's Rosolio. Like the rose liqueur." He stuck his hand out at Gladstone. "And you are?"

"Gladstone." He cautiously accepted his hand shake. "You're not gonna take me to Angelo, are you?"

"I didn't approve of Granny hiring him to bring her back home, so no." Rosolio crossed his arms. "So you're the guy she asked to hide her?"

"Yeah…she called in a favor."

"What was the favor?"

"Well she did use me to try to get Scrooge's dime...and there was the time I hid out at her place and took care of her plants while trying to learn some magic, I took her to the hospital once when a sea monster attacked her, and there was this thing where she disguised herself as a cat- she doesn't know that I know, so don't tell her I know about the cat thing."

Rosolio blinked in confusion and let out a hearty laugh. "You're funny, I like you."

"Wait, what? "

He patted Gladstone hard on the back. "Is that the only reason you helped Magica? Because she owes you?"

"Pretty much." Gladstone blushed.

"You're a bad liar." Rosolio said, smiling. "You like her too, huh?"

"No- I don't, she just- we're just friends! I wouldn't even say friends, she-"

"I saw you two almost kiss at the fountain." Rosolio put his hand in the sky. "I'm pretty tall. I can see over crowds."

Gladstone looked away. "Look, regardless if I had feelings for her, I'm not gonna make anything of it."

"Why not?" Rosolio leaned against the cart. "If you love her, go for it."

"I don't love Magi- wait…don't you love her too?"

"I thought you said you didn't love her?" Rosolio raised an eyebrow at him.

Gladstone clamped his hands to his mouth.

 _Shit. I said it out loud._

"I didn't mean that, I-"

"It's all good, _paisano._ " He smiled. "She's beautiful and strong. Passionate and fiery. There should be plenty of men and women at her feet!"

"And women?" Gladstone said, shocked.

"Eh, I've always kept an open mind." Rosolio shrugged. "You never know!"

 _Would she ever go for a woman? Has she ever been with a woman? Do I have to fight off women now too?_

"But as I was saying: If you love her, go for it." He put his hand on Gladstone's shoulder.

"But you…three hundred and seventy four times…she's said no. And you love her. Shouldn't you be trying to kick my ass and destroy the competition?"

Rosolio looked up at the sky. "Did she ever tell you how we met?"

Gladstone shook his head.

"I was being picked on by some bullies my first day at magic school. They considered my specialty 'girlish' and 'weak.' But Magica...she loved it. Told me that my magic was perfect. She came in and hexed them all with an advanced spell that she had taught herself. To see someone so accepting of my magic, and so strong and confident... it was hard not to fall for her. I thought I wouldn't see her again, but I walk into my class and in the first row, there she sat! Eager with all her books, her red bows in her hair. I sat behind her every year. Every year I would ask her to be mine…and every time she would always say no."

Gladstone looked down at the ground. "Why?"

"Magic was always more important to her than anything." Rosolio took a wilted flower on the cart and held it in his hands. A pink glow came from his hands. The flower's health restored and he put it back on the cart. Gladstone's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Magica wasn't born with magic. She had to work for that. The skill and perfection I admire so much from her I could never attain. Where I was just given the gift, she earned it, and became more powerful than any of us."

"…Why does her grandmother want you two to be together so much?"

Rosolio chuckled. "It's a bit of magical self preservation, and a bit of luck: Granny is worried that Magica won't produce any heirs in the family...and she likes me, so its sort of like an arranged marriage."

"Wait, did you say 'heirs?'" Gladstone squeaked. "Like she wants you two to have _kids_?"

 _I don't think she ever wants to have kids! Especially after raising Lena…_

"Magica would never settle." Rosolio took a small magenta vile from his red jacket pocket. "So Granny made this love potion from this spell book to slip into Magica's drink…to fall in love with me. And guessing from your guilty expression, Magica had a similar plan?"

Gladstone hadn't even noticed his face had turned read and that he had an awkward smile plastered on his face. "She may have…uh, wanted to slip that same exact potion to you and make you fall for somebody else."

"I see. Her and her Granny think alot alike…" Rosolio put the potion back in his pocket.

"She's gonna kill me when she finds out I told you her plan." Gladstone said. Rosolio nodded. They stood there in silence, the sounds of the market filling the awkward void between them.

"Hey, _paisano?_ Do you think she loves you back?" He asked.

 _Wait…does she? She almost kissed me today…and she REALLY kissed me when she was drunk…_

"Probably not…I mean, I'm a pretty terrible person. I've had way too many handouts. Even my cousin hates me-"

"You can still be a terrible person and be loved."

Gladstone looked down at his feet. "I don't… I don't think she loves me."

"I think she does." Rosolio smiled.

"Prove it."

"She came home a few years back from her latest attempt at the dime and was just a disaster. She kept staring out her window, looking sad."

"So?"

"Rumor was she got in too deep and flaked out. I visited her and…" Rosolio sighed. "I had seen that beautiful face so many times, and it had never been stained with so many tears."

 _Wait…she-_

"Did she tell you…about-"

"Matilda? Oh yes." Rosolio winked.

Gladstone averted his eyes and looked out into the market. A couple passed by, arguing, but still holding hands. He watched as she tripped and he caught her before hitting the ground. They laughed and walked off, as if the argument never occurred.

"And what do you think of it?" Gladstone asked.

"I think it's time I stopped asking her to marry me. Three hundred and seventy four rejected marriage proposals. I think I'm done. " Rosolio put his hand on his shoulder. "And I think we should find out if she does love you or not."

* * *

 **A/N: A Rosolio-Gladstone team up? Well this is unexpected! Also, Why the fuck is there nothing on this guy! Rosolio is always depicted as this sad, pining, goofy fat duck/goose person with no real character. Who says he can't use magic!? And since Rosolio is technically a liqueur made from roses...I give thee flower magic!**

 **Rosolio seems to be just a hopeless romantic, pining on a woman who he admires so greatly, but is pressured to pursue her endlessly by her meddling family. Like, he loves her, but its not selfish.**

 **Anyways, thats it for my character breakdown.**

 **If you noticed a bit in the dialogue, there is an explicit reference to modmad's duck comics. PLEASE GO LOOK AT THEIR WORK! THEY ARE AN AMAZING ARTIST AND STORYTELLER. MY MAGICSTONE SENPAI IF YOU WILL. ****PLEASE GO LOOK AT THEIR WORK.**

 **Thank you guys, and I hope you'll check out their work.**

 **Love you!**

 **~Alex**

 **p.s. 4 chapters til heartbreak**


	27. Chapter 27

Gladstone entered the hotel room. "Magica, are yo- OOF!"

Magica slammed Gladstone into the door and wrapped her arms around him. " _Oddio!_ You're back!"

"I'm still a little damp from your pet bird tossing me into the fountain."

"CAW! You're a pet! CAW! Not me!" Ratface screeched from the balcony.

"Of course he'd be here." Gladstone said, prying himself out of Magica's arms. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. I made sure to put up a ward around the room so we won't be found." Magica said. "What happened to you?"

"I got chased through a market being shot at by Angelo's lightning blasts." He shrugged, taking off his jacket.

"Wait, what?" Magica screamed. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I'm fine, really. A sandwich literally fell from the sky so I tempted a pack of stray dogs with it and threw it at Angelo." He walked over to the master bedroom and picked some fresh clothes out of the drawer. "Pretty much sicced a ton of dogs on him before I was able to hide behind a flower cart and run away when the coast was clear."

Gladstone walked to the bathroom doorway. "Oh, that reminds me: this all expense paid trip includes a meal at a five star restaurant. Did you want to go tonight?"

"Uh…I mean-"

"CAW! It's a trap! CAW! Bad idea! CAW!"

Magica scowled at Ratface. "Fine. I could use a break from all this drama anyways."

"Then get a nice dress on and we'll head out." Gladstone said.

"A nice dress?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Its a _fancy_ dinner. Fancier than that brunch the other day. Put on a fancy dress and we'll head out."

Magica looked down embarassedly. "I don't have- I didn't bring a nice dress."

Gladstone looked at her and bit his lip. "Hmmm... Just go down to the boutique downstairs and say you're with me. You should be able to get a dress for free."

"Is that really how your luck works?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "I wish that Magica De Spell could get a free dress from the boutique downstairs for our fancy free dinner."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"And that should be it." Gladstone went into the bathroom and locked the bathroom door. Magica walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, is this the Suite of Mr. Gander and his female guest?" A well-suited gentleman at the door asked.

"It is. How can I help you?"

"Well the manager of the hotel is quite enamored by Mr. Gander and would like to show his favoritism by offering his guest a custom fit gown from our boutique downstairs…would that be alright by you?"

Magica looked back at the bathroom door and smiled. "That would be lovely."

* * *

Gladstone stared at his reflection in the gold mirror of the elevator doors. He straightened out his green tie and tugged down on his black suit jacket. His hands shook as he straightened his hair.

"Why am I nervous? This isn't a date!"

" _Technically, it is."_

Gladstone screamed and pulled out a small seashell from his pocket.

"Rosolio! Shut it! If you talk, she'll catch on!"

" _Fine. But it is a date."_

"No it isn't." Gladstone shoved the shell into his pocket.

" _It is."_

"Isn't!" He screamed. The doors opened. Gladstone nonchalantly walked out of the elevator and into the main lobby.

" _If it isn't a date, then why are you so nervous?"_

"Because neither Angelo or her grandmother are aware of your plan?" He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

" _That is a pretty good reason. Granny could turn you into a pet bird with a snap of her fingers."_

"She can do what now?"

" _Don't worry, paisano. You're the luckiest guy in the world. You probably wouldn't get in that situation…Unless you get her pregnant and ditch her or something."_

"That would neve-" Gladstone's jaw dropped. He stared straight ahead at the boutique entrance. His chest pounded. All the color from his face was drained in an instant. "Shit."

" _What is it?"_

"I am a million times more nervous now."

Magica stood at the entrance to the boutique, talking and thanking the shop owners in Italian. Her hair was curled and pinned up in a bun, tendrils falling down her cheeks. Gold and purple chandelier earrings dangled down by her neck. Her shoulders were exposed from the strapless velvet dress that clung tight to her figure, a tasteful slit up to her mid calf revealed glittery black strappy heels on her feet.

"Fuck it! I can't do this anymore!" Gladstone spun around.

"Mr. Gander!" The boutique owner called out.

" _Heheheheh"_

"Can it, Rosolio or I'm gonna crush this damn shell." Gladstone spun around and headed to the boutique, a strained smile on his face. "Hello!"

"What do you think of Maggie's look?" He presented Magica like a fine piece of art and gave her a little spin.

"I said the hair and accessories were too much." Magica blushed.

"Nonsense. Any guest of Mr. Gander's should be spoiled senselessly." He smiled and tossed Magica's hand into Gladstone's. His face went red. "Have fun!"

" _Ciao,_ Giovanni!" Magica waved as Gladstone took her out into the valet waiting area.

"I'm surprised you got accessories and a hairdo." Gladstone took his hand from hers and put them in his pockets. "I wished for a dress…not an ensemble."

"That actually was all me." Magica smiled and crossed her arms. "It's amazing what a bit of flattery can do."

A black limousine pulled up. The valet opened the door. Stars formed in Magica's eyes. "This isn't for _us…_ is it?"

Gladstone nodded and gestured to the door. "Witches first."

* * *

 **A/N: THEYRE ON A FUCKING DATE. ITS A FUCKING DATE AND I WAS LITERALLY SCREAMING.**

 **As for Magica's look, envision if you will that scene from Anastasia. Think of that, but with that witchy aesthetic.**

 **Let's hope they enjoy their date! EEEEKKKKK**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**

 **p.s. 3 chapters til heartbreak**


	28. Chapter 28

Magica rested her head in her hands, leaning on the table with her elbows. "This literally is the best food I've ever eaten." She smiled contently, looking out onto the balcony of the restaurant, the city lights shimmering in the distance.

Gladstone leaned back in his chair, sipping his champagne. He watched her tip her glass back and forth, a slight flush from the alcohol settling in her cheeks. Magica glanced at him and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're staring at me."

"I know."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "It's weird…seeing you be so…"

"Dressed up?" Magica took her glass and sipped.

"Happy." He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"You're smiling. You aren't scowling, you aren't trying to kill me with your eyes…"

"When have I tried to do that?" She hissed.

"Every time you've been mad at me." Gladstone said smugly.

Magica's cheeks blushed. "It's not my fault you know how to piss me off." She smiled and drank her champagne.

Gladstone got up and put his napkin on his seat. "I'll be right back. Bathroom."

"Already getting wasted, drunk baby?" Magica chuckled.

"At least I don't kiss people when I'm drunk." He whispered as he left.

Magica choked on air.

 _Cornuto! I swear he's never gonna let me live that down!_

She chugged down the bit of champagne left before a server dropped a pink bubbly glass in front of her and left.

"Um…this isn't-"

"Its from me." Rosolio said as he sat down in front of her.

"Rosolio, what-"

He took the vial out of his pocket and put it on the table.

 _The love potion!_

"I'm not gonna use this on you, _Ciccino._ Don't worry." Rosolio nudged it over to her. "It's for you."

"I don't-"

"That guy, Gladstone…you like him…don't you?"

 _What is he-_

"It's okay, don't answer. You always needed proof." He shrugged. "Just take the potion and don't look at anyone else but him."

"What are you trying to pu-"

"If you love him, won't have an effect. And you'll know your feelings... and if you truly love him…I'll move on." Rosolio's eyes watered.

Magica stared at his face in shock. "I don't get it…why?"

"Because I don't want to be that guy that forces someone to love them. This potion, persistently pursuing you for hundreds of years… it was all Granny's idea. Because she waned to force you into a lifestyle that she saw for you. And I couldn't-" Rosolio looked out onto the balcony.

"I can't force you to do anything, especially love me." Rosolio looked at Magica's face and smiled bitterly. "Especially if...you love someone else."

Magica reached over and held Rosolio's hand. "Gladstone and I…we aren't-"

"You aren't because you both don't think you can do it. Because it's 'complicated.' Well fuck the complicated and work through it!"

"Rosolio, he's Scrooge McDuck's nephew! Our families hate each other! We can't work through that!"

Rosolio stood up and walked to Magica. "The Magica I fell in love with worked harder than anyone to prove that a witch could be just as good without being born with magic. She works harder than any person in the world. And if she loved someone, she would work for that." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, _Ciccino._ And I always will. I know you'll do what's right."

Rosolio walked away from the table. Magica looked at the vile and held the potion in her hand.

 _I know what I have to do._

* * *

Gladstone stood by the bathroom door and watched as Rosolio left the restaurant. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a blue vile. "The blue is incase she succumbs to the spell, right?"

" _Yes."_ Rosolio said from the shell.

"I'm going in."

" _Good luck, Gladstone."_

Gladstone walked up to the table and sat back down. Magica finished the rest of the pink bubbly drink and put the glass down. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The owner was trying to offer me another free dinner, but I'm only here for a while, so…" Gladstone pointed at the extra glass. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a free drink. The things that you miss out on when you leave the table." She winked. "Did you wanna get desert somewhere else?"

"I mean we could." He shrugged.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Didn't you want me to show you around the city?" Magica asked.

"I mean, yeah, but it's getting kinda late-"

She got up and grabbed her clutch. "The place looks better at night. We'd just have to steal another broom."

* * *

Magica lowered the broom onto the stone bridge. Gladstone leaped off of the broom quickly. She hopped off the broom from her sidesaddle position. "I really hate flying on that thing."

"Funny, Daisy actually enjoys flying." Magica snickered. "Hurry…its this way."

Magica grabbed Gladstone's hand and pulled him through a tight alleyway and up a steep street.

"Not that I'm complaining, but couldn't we just fly to the spot?"

"It would ruin the surprise." Magica said, her heels clicking down the empty stone street. They twisted and turned through the maze of a city, Gladstone trailing behind.

"Must you run so damn fast?" He yelled.

"Almost there!" Magica pulled him around a corner and to a dead end. A dribbling fountain was attached to the wall. "Here it is!"

"This is it? It's just an old fountain."

Magica flicked her wrist. " _Lux_." A white glowing ball emanated from her hand. She tossed it above the fountain. "Look closer."

Gladstone approached the fountain. A circular sigil was carved into the back of the fountain.

"That's the-"

"Triple Distlefink. Right there." Magica smiled.

"How did you find-"

" _Elevatio!"_ Magica lifted herself and Gladstone up atop the wall and placed them down gently.

"You can do that without a broom?" Gladstone screeched.

"Only a short trip like up the stairs. Great for grounding rebellious teenagers like Lena." Magica smiled. "Look."

Gladstone looked down below. The ocean waves barely kissed the bottom of the wall far below, hiding a secret beach. The black sand shimmered down below, white seashells speckled throughout the shore. He looked to the left and saw the white sand of a public beach nearby swirl and blend into the black sand like marble. A sheer shimmering curtain of magic glimmered, glamouring the beach from a nearby couple who stopped just short of where the sand changed color. They turned around and walked the other way. To the right, the black sand stretched for miles behind the houses and buildings, hidden by the glimmering glamour. Across the sea, he could make out the lights of the harbor and the city. The sound of the ocean drowned out the cacophony of the shipping docks and cars.

"How is this-"

"This is 'Coven Shore.' The wall was built to hide this beach. There used to be an old market here. Witches would congregate down there to trade with each other and sell stuff to witches and mortals, but politics closed down the beach. Now it's just a nice picnic spot for witches. The Triple Distelfink is like a little lucky charm to make sure unwanted mortals see the beach" She smiled at Gladstone. " I just thought you would like the view."

"Its amazing." Gladstone looked out into the open ocean. The salty air smelled fresh and clean from the cold of the night.

Magica turned to Gladstone. "Are you really the luckiest guy in the world?"

"Probably? I haven't met another person like me."

Magica reached for his hand and held it. He looked down at their intertwined fingers. "What are you doi-"

"You can wish for anything…right?" She asked.

"I can." He raised an eyebrow.

"Can you make a wish for me? I have a problem. I need your help again."

"Well, Can we sit? Kinda afraid of heights here…Not that the view isn't worth it."

Magica nodded. They sat, their feet hanging on the edge of the wall.

Gladstone clapped his hands together. "So what do you want me to wish for you?"

"The thing is…I don't know if I want to wish for this thing. It's complicated. And I know I can work through anything, but I…I don't think I'm brave enough for it. It's too much. It's different. And part of me doesn't want it, but I know it's cause I'm afraid of change, and afraid of the future."

She grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And wishes are tricky…so I know that if I- well, you. If you don't word it right, I could be screwed for life. And I don't want to wish for something that I'm not even sure I want to go into. Cause I'm terrified."

"So you want me to make a wish, to help you do this thing. But you're not sure you want this thing, because you're scared?"

"Exactly."

Gladstone squeezed her hand tight. His pulse pounded in his hand. "Then I wish that you, Magica De Spell, had the courage to go forward towards what you want to pursue, so you can know if you want to pursue it further."

He winked at her. "And it's done."

"Well that's lame-"

"Wait, I've got another one!" He cleared his throat. "I, Gladstone Gander, wish that whatever Magica De Spell chooses to do in life…She will always be happy. No matter what." He smiled at her.

Magica's eyes began to water. "Gladstone…you really…you're wishing…for my happiness? In whatever I do, good or bad?"

He shrugged. "I mean, yeah, why wouldn't I do that for yo-"

Magica pulled Gladstone by the collar and pressed his beak against hers, kissing him passionately. She pushed him back, panting.

Magica's face was red. "I…I…I..."

"You?" Gladstone's eyes went wide.

She smiled. "I blame your stupid wish."

A small smile formed at the corner of his beak. "Me too." He pulled her by the waist and into his arms and kissed.

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHHHHH THEY KISSED! FOR REAL THIS TIME!**

 **ASDFDFDRDHGFTUFDTFVTRTDFKTF YEEEEEEE BOI AND THAT TOOK 28 CHAPTERS TO ACCEPT THEIR FEELS.**

 **Anyways, please leave all screams in the reviews and in my ask box on tumblr. I'll accept all forms of screams from these feels.**

 **Love you!**

 **~Alex**

 **p.s. 2 chapters until heartbreak.**


	29. Chapter 29

The sunlight shone through the sheer white curtains of the hotel bedroom. Magica's velvet dress from the night before lay neatly on the small chair near the balcony window. Clothes and shoes were sprawled out through the room. A small pile of earrings sat on the nightstand beside the bed. Inside the crumpled disarray of pillows and blankets, Magica nuzzled herself into Gladstone's chest. He opened his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Still blaming that wish?" He trailed kisses down to her cheek.

"Mmhmm…fuck you." Magica cuddled in closer to him.

"I though that's what you-"

Magica uppercut Gladstone while he laughed at her. She pulled herself out of his arms and adjusted his shirt on his body.

"So what now?" He asked, rubbing his jaw.

"What do you mean, 'what now?'" She turned her back at him.

He got up and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek. "We have a problem: I like you. You like me. What are we gonna do about it?"

"I…I don't know." She pushed him off of her. Magica got up and dug through the dresser, pulling out her classic black and red dress. "I'm not thinking that far ahead…"

Gladstone sat cross-legged in the bed, the blanket covering the lower half of his body. "Could you at least toss me some pants?"

She reached over and dug through his designated drawer. She pulled out some linen green striped bottoms and tossed them at him.

"Happy?" She spat. Gladstone shuffled under the blanket to put on the pants.

"Magica…are you oka-"

"Gladstone, we just- I can't…uuuggggh" She groaned and wiped her face with her hands in frustration. "How can you be so relaxed with this? We _like_ each other. Our families _hate_ each other. We just…"

"Had sex?" Gladstone shrugged.

Her cheeks flushed "We crossed a fucking line, Gladstone! We shouldn't have done that!" She screamed.

"So you're saying that all this…it was a mistake?"

Magica screamed and threw her dress on the floor. She grabbed her clutch from the night before and pulled out the magenta vile.

"Rosolio came up to me last night. Gave me this. Told me to take it. It's the same love potion as the one I slipped you. It doesn't work on people who are already in love with the target person." She threw the potion in the trash bin nearby. "Gladstone, I...I _love_ you and I can't deal with that."

Tears fell down her face. "I can't deal with it, and I don't know if I even want to move forward and work this out or just...give up!"

Gladstone got up and held her in his arms.

"I want to."

Magica looked up at him. "You want-"

"Magica, You are the most stubborn, arrogant, deceitful witch I have ever met. You've used me countless times for that dime and broke my heart. You spent almost a month in my home and dragged me to Italy to drug up some guy your grandmother kept trying to push on you. You've insulted me, hit me, for all I know, you've probably even cursed me, and yet…I love you."

He looked down at her and held her face in his hands. "I am the laziest bastard in the world who only gets what he wants because he inherited his luck from his mother. I have never had to work for anything."

He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "But for this, for you…I'd work a million shitty jobs just to be with you."

Gladstone kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't think I could…" Magica whimpered.

Gladstone's chest fell. They stood in the room, the silence echoing in their heads.

"Then…how about we keep this trip to ourselves." He held her in his chest. "Let's stay together here, for now. When it's time for us to go…you can decide if you want to come back with me."

"But-"

"Even if you don't come with me…if you don't…" He bit his lip. "If you don't want to be with me…you could still visit."

Magica clutched Gladstone tight.

"I wished for you to be happy, no matter what you do."

She looked up, his green eyes stained red from holding back tears. She wiped them away and kissed him.

* * *

 **A/N: Im not crying, you're crying. You're crying. Okay, I might be crying with you.**

 **Please leave all tears in a bottle in the reviews, as well as in my ask box. They shall be recycled.**

 **Thank you guys, and I'm sorry for the feels.**

 **Love you**

 **~Alex**

 **p.s. Heartbreak to come next**


	30. Chapter 30

**3 Months Later…**

Gladstone bent over and picked up a $20 dollar bill. "Hey! Twenty Dollars!" He pocketed the cash and resumed walking down the street. An ice cream truck broke down in front of him.

"Oh my God! My ice cream! It's gonna melt! Here! Take a free tub!" The vendor handed the tub to Gladstone.

He crossed the street and handed the tub to a bunch of little kids, sweltering in the heat. A nearby taco shop praised him and gave him a card that read "Free Tacos for Life." He handed the card to a starving homeless man.

A news reporter ran up to him. "You, sir, are the first man to show an act of kindness to our actor over there! To reward you, the news stations is gifting you an all expense paid trip to any place in the world of your choice." Gladstone caught a glimpse of an art student, sketching people at a café.

"Just give it to her. She probably needs a trip for art school or something." Gladstone shrugged and walked off. The newscaster ran to the student, who screamed in excitement.

* * *

Gladstone opened the door to his house. "Another boring morni-"

 _Rose hips…lavender…peppermint? No!_

He slammed the door and ran into the kitchen. Magica stood at the table, pouring the hot water into the pot. She wore her 'Maggie' disguise, her long hair in a braid that trailed down her shoulder.

"Magica!" His face lit up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Lena starts school today. I don't get why they start this early in the damn year…The American school system is confusing."

"Wait until you hear about Common Core math."

"The hell is that?"

"You're gonna hate it." He chuckled. "Did you want your mug? I still have it."

Gladstone ran into the pantry and pulled out a purple mug. He set it on the table eagerly. Magica swirled the teapot.

"Aren't you gonna get a mug for yourself?" She asked. Gladstone bolted up and returned, a green mug in hand.

She smiled and poured the tea into his mug. "I'm only here for a week."

"Are you gonna stay here, or-"

"I did leave some stuff here. I hope you don't mind." Magica poured the tea in her mug.

"No- its fine! You can stay as long as you want!" He wrapped his hands around the mug, staring at his reflection in the tea.

"I'm not gonna stay forever, Gladstone. I told you this months ago." She sipped her tea.

"I thought your specialty was potions, not mind reading." He snickered.

"I've slept with you. Multiple times. I think I've learned how to read you by now." She smirked.

Gladstone got up out of his seat. He put his hands on her face and kissed her. "Please...stay. At least longer than a week. Make it two. A month. A year. Please."

Magica kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I told you, I can't make this work. As much as you want to…I'm not ready." She held his face in her hands and wiped away a stray tear. "I'm sorry." Magica got up. "I shouldn't have come."

She walked to the door. Gladstone ran after her and pulled her arm back. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Magica opened the door and left.

Gladstone walked back to the kitchen table alone. He sat down and sipped his tea in silence.


	31. Chapter 31

Magica threw the crystal ball across the room, tears in her eyes. She curled up on the love seat, and cried quietly.

 _That can't be the only future! That can't be it-_

"Magica?" Gladstone turned on the light in the hotel suite. He looked at the cracked crystal ball in the corner of the room.

 _Merda…I can't let him see me like this!_

"What's wrong?" He walked over to her and sat next to her. She leaned over and curled up into his lap.

"I did a stupid thing is all." She whimpered.

"What did you do?"

"I...I used the crystal ball to scry into a possible future…"

"And?" He brushed his fingers through her hair. "What did you see?"

"A shitty future." Magica rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I didn't go home with you. I stayed here."

"Is that what you want?" Gladstone asked, staring at the empty fireplace.

"I don't- I can't…" Magica cried into his lap. He pulled her up and brought her head up to his chest and let her continue to kissed her forehead.

"Maybe…I pushed you too far." Gladstone leaned back into the love seat and laid Magica on top of him, cuddling her. "I shouldn't have said that corny shit the other day."

"No!" She looked up and him, her eyes red. "You…" She groaned and laughed into his chest. "This is all me. Its not you."

She scooted up and kissed his cheek. "I'm just scared...that if we do this…things will change."

"I'm scared too." Gladstone threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Imagine what Donald would say. Or Daisy."

"Lena. Ugh, I'd never hear the end of it. And Granny… _Cazzo…_ she'd probably try to kill you."

Gladstone gulped. "Wait, what now?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with her if she becomes an issue." She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Magica…"

"Hmm?"

"We'd have to deal with Scrooge too."

 _That would be a whole other issue. Both families would be trying to kill each other!_

Magica sighed and rested her chin on his chest. " _Merda._ "

Gladstone stared at the ceiling. "Maybe we shouldn't do this-"

"No." Magica sat up and straddled him. She pointed to the crystal ball. "That future I saw…we were miserable. You said you wished for me to be happy?"

"Yeah?"

She bent over and kissed his forehead. "If I'm gonna be happy, I want to be happy with you."

"So you'll come home with me?" Gladstone asked.

Magica kissed him. "Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: I am soooooo sorry for putting you through that last chapter. I know some of you were upset by it, but don't worry. I chose a happy ending for our ship. (My best friend thought this would be a fun idea to do this to you all. So blame her.)**

 **The next chapter is the last one, I promise.**

 **~Alex**


	32. Chapter 32: The End

**3 Months Later…For Real This Time…**

"You do know that this is a bad idea, right?" Lena said, her feet on the kitchen table. Her tarot deck laid spread across the table. She picked up a card and started laughing hysterically. "Even my cards say its a bad idea!"

Gladstone walked by and pushed her feet off. "I think its better than having you move in." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Trash. Take it out before we leave."

Lena groaned and went to the trash and pulled out the bag. "Y'know, just cause you and Magica are a thing now, doesn't mean you're my uncle or whatever."

"And I don't care if you think of me as an uncle or not. It's my house. You stay, you take out the trash and unload the dishwasher." Gladstone opened the fridge and pulled out a few water bottles.

Lena smiled and rolled her eyes as she carried the trash bag out of the kitchen. "Whatever."

He smiled at Lena and put the bottles in a tote bag on the table. "Your bag is packed!" He yelled.

Magica entered the room, wearing a black t-shirt dress and her green anorak. Her long hair was braided and trailed down her shoulder. "It's not obvious, is it? I don't want them to know until we tell them."

Gladstone handed her the tote bag and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll be fine."

"Wait." She pulled out a pair of large, round wire rim glasses and put them on her face. "That way they can't tell it's me, initially."

Lena entered the kitchen and washed her hands. "Trash done."

Gladstone's cheeks blushed. "Could you maybe just trust in my luck and ditch the glasses?"

Magica raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause he thinks you look hot with them on. Reminds him of Matilda." Lena shrugged. "The cards told me."

Magica burst out laughing. Gladstone scowled at Lena.

"Anything else you and your cards want to say before we head out?" He asked.

"Nah…I mean, there is that one thing…but I'm sure it can wait if we survive the day." Lena winked.

Magica groaned. "Look, can we just go and get this over with? That way incase it goes horribly wrong, I can put up wards around the house?"

* * *

Magica exhaled deeply. "I am way too nervous for this."

"You're nervous? I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be murdered for this." Gladstone gripped the steering wheel of the parked car. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Lets get this over with."

They got out of his car and walked up the steps to McDuck Manor. They exchanged a nervous glance before he rang the doorbell. The door opened immediately.

"Ah! So you must be Maggie!" Scrooge said, smiling.

"Hiya Uncle Scrooge!" Gladstone said nervously.

* * *

Daisy claimed the seat on the sofa on Magica's right hand side. "Maggie! Its so good to see you again!"

"Very funny, I saw you yesterday!" Magica smiled and hugged Daisy.

"How ya doin?" Daisy whispered.

"I'm dying here! And I can't find the bathroom! This house is too damn big!"

The girls giggled. Gladstone rolled his eyes and leaned on the other side of the couch. Donald leaned on the edge of the couch next to Gladstone.

"So…Donald."

"Gladstone."

"Was she your-"

"Roommate? Ya."

"You are aware she looks like…"

"Like who?"

Donald leaned in close. "Magica De Spell."

The feathers on Gladstone and Magica's necks stood up.

CRACK!

"Donald! How could you!" Daisy yelled.

Donald rubbed the back of his head. "How did you get all the way here from over there?"

"Like it matters! What matters is that you apologize right now!" Daisy winked at Magica.

Gladstone smirked discreetly. Magica pinched him in the side.

"No, it's fine! I once went on a trip to Italy and someone thought I was her!" Magica said. "I understand the resemblance."

WOO-HOO!

A train of children came sliding down the main staircase and into the living room. Lena followed in behind them, texting. She winked at Daisy.

"Hi! I'm Webby! Nice to meet you Maggie!" Webby winked and shook Magica's hand. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too."

The boys lined up. Donald walked up and introduced them one by one. They all stared at her suspiciously.

"It's very nice to meet all of you!" Magica forced a princess-like smile. Gladstone snickered. She pinched him again discreetly.

"You look familiar…" Louie said.

"Yeah…have we seen you before?" Dewey said.

"Guys, that's impossible. We're meeting her for the first time." Huey said.

Webby burst out into a fit of nervous laughter. Everyone stared at her. Lena elbowed her in the gut.

"I'm Lena. Official best friend of 'Pinky McHappyBow' over here." She nodded and looked back at her phone.

Silence echoed in the room.

"Well this is awkward." Donald said.

"Alright then, who's hungry?" Scrooge said, entering the room. Gladstone snickered again. Magica pinched him.

* * *

Magica sat at the kitchen table. Duckworth, in his butler form, was loading the dishwasher. Mrs. Beakley came up to her and handed her a mug of tea.

"There you are. Peppermint tea. That should soothe your stomach ache."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, about the hassle."

"It's fine, I supposed an upset stomach is expected when one is overcome with anxiety." Mrs. Beakley gestured to the kitchen door. "Its a lot of family to meet. You'll be fine."

Magica stood up and exited the kitchen into the dining room. Only the adults sat at the table. Magica sat next to Gladstone. His foot was bouncing nervously. She put her hand on his lap and traced a small sigil onto his leg. It glowed faintly and disappeared, calming him down.

"So…Maggie. How did you and Gladstone meet?" Scrooge asked.

Magica nudged Gladstone with his leg. "Uh…it's kinda complicated."

"He literally won a lot of things and ended up in front of me in a book shop." Magica said before sipping her tea. Her leg started bouncing nervously.

"And?" Scrooge raised an eyebrow at them.

"And she was a roommate for a short time…" Gladstone said, his voice trembling.

Daisy cringed as she saw Scrooge's face grow in suspicion.

"What is going on, Daisy?" Donald whispered.

"Sweetie, just promise me that you'll stay as neutral as you possibly can…and help them escape if it gets out of hand." Daisy whispered.

"Listen, Maggie…I know my nephew has a special _gift._ And if you are using him for his luck-"

"I would never use him like that again!" Magica blurted.

Everyone stared at Magica.

"Ah...again?" Scrooge asked.

"I...uh… _Merda."_ Magica threw her head in her hands. "I fucked up, didn't I?"

"Yup." Daisy and Gladstone said in unison.

"What's going on here?" Donald asked.

"I'd like to know as well, Donald." Scrooge glared at Gladstone and Magica.

"Well…you see, um…" Gladstone loosened his collar. "Maggie is…uh, well-"

Magica took off her glasses and undid her braid. Scrooge's jaw dropped.

"Magica!" Scrooge pulled up his cane and pulled a saber from the handle. He pointed the tip of the blade at her.

"Whoa, Scrooge! Stop!" Gladstone shielded Magica with his body.

"Why should I? Don't you remember what she did-"

Magica rolled her eyes. "Attempted to do. You guys stopped me-"

"Shut your mouth you manipulative-"

Daisy pushed Scrooge over and grabbed the saber. She pointed the tip of the blade at him.

Donald reached out to Daisy. "What are you doi-"

"Shut up and listen to what Gladstone has to say, Scrooge, or I will stab you." She leaned back to Donald. "Don't worry…its just an empty threat." Daisy whispered.

Scrooge scowled and sat back down, glaring at Magica. She averted her eyes away from him and looked at her lap. Daisy stepped back, the blade ready to strike.

"Well?" Scrooge pouted. Daisy nodded at Gladstone.

"Magica and I are dating." He said, his cheeks red.

"What?" Donald screamed. "But she-"

"She's a bad person?" Gladstone raised his eyebrow.

"We all know that." Magica scoffed.

"How long?" Scrooge asked.

"A few months." Gladstone said. "She's been staying at my place. Same with Lena."

Donald pounded his fist on the table. "Lena knew this whole time-"

"Donnie, please." Daisy looked at him. "Let him finish."

Gladstone sighed. "We wanted to tell you. So she could…"

"Apologize." Magica looked up at Scrooge. "For being a nuisance to your family, trying to kill you on numerous occasions, and…considering the circumstances…possibly call a truce."

"A truce? You want to just settle our feud over _him?"_ Scrooge pointed at Gladstone. "How do I know this isn't some scheme to get my dime?"

"Because if it were, I would have yanked that coin off your neck already." Magica rolled her eyes. "But I won't…for his sake." She nudged Gladstone.

Scrooge stared at the couple in silence. He groaned and wiped his face with his hands in frustration. "I can't believe I'm actually going along with this."

Scrooge huffed and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "I'm not happy with this."

"We figured you wouldn't be." Gladstone said.

"But…" Scrooge looked over to Magica. "You really want to call a truce?"

"Yes." She said.

"And your grandmother-"

"We're gonna deal with her next week. That's gonna be an even bigger ordeal. There's a council, a coven, and its just…a bunch of disgusting witchy politics." Magica groaned. "Y'know…cause he's a mortal and all."

"Geez, you make me sound like a problem child." Gladstone rolled his eyes.

"You are a problem child." Everyone in the room said. Scrooge and Magica looked at each other.

"Just don't get him killed." Scrooge reluctantly smiled at Magica.

Daisy squealed with excitement and threw the saber at Donald. He juggled it in the air and let it land on the table. Daisy ran over and hugged Magica.

"Yay! Now we can hang out, go get drinks- I mean, after the ba-"

"Daisy!" Gladstone and Magica yelled, faces red.

"Aw shit." Daisy cringed.

"After the 'what?'" Scrooge asked.

Gladstone laughed nervously. Daisy yanked Magica by the arm and pulled her out of the dining room. "This is gonna get messy. You still need the bathroom?"

"Yeah, can you, uh…can you show me where it is?" The girls ran out of the room. Gladstone watched as they ran out.

"Girls! Don't leave me with-"

"After the 'what?'" Scrooge glared at Gladstone.

"Heheh…so you know how I'm _supposedly_ the luckiest guy in the world?"

"Oh don't tell me." Donald face palmed.

"She isn't- is she _pregnant_?" Scrooge slammed his fist on the table, his face red with anger.

"You'd think my luck would protect me from _that,_ but-"

Scrooge chucked a chair at Gladstone. It missed and broke apart on the wall behind him. He climbed over the table, grabbing the saber and charged at Gladstone.

"Donnie! Help me out here!" He screamed, trying to escape from Scrooge's punches.

"I'm not getting you out of this one." Donald shrugged and walked out of the dining room and into the T.V. room.

Magica had taken off her anorak and was slouched back into the couch. Daisy sat on the floor in front of her, enamored by the tiny bump of Magica's belly. The kids sat on the floor around them, various looks of confusion on the boys' faces.

Huey looked at Donald. "So Magica-"

"-She's our aunt now?" Dewey pointed at her.

"And she's _pregnant_?" Louie's face soured.

Webby ran up to Magica and sat next to her. She tied a purple and green friendship bracelet onto Magica's wrist. "How far are you? Are you excited? What weird foods have you been craving? Do you think Gladstone's gonna be a great dad? Can I be 'Auntie Webby?' I know I'm not related, but is that okay because I'm Lena's best friend? Is a boy or a girl?"

"I- uh…" Magica's face went red.

Daisy put her finger up. "About three months. She's terrified. Squid ink pasta, but like, with hot dogs mixed in. It's so weird. Gladstone will spoil the shit outta this baby. And yes, of course you're Auntie Webby. Like how I'm Aunt Daisy to the boys. And as for the sex of the baby-"

"Let's wait on that." Magica turned to the doorway. Gladstone's screams could be heard throughout the house, along with various crashes. "Especially since we don't know if he'll survive Scrooge's beating."

"Ah, he'll live. He's lucky Scrooge has a soft spot for kids." Donald smirked.

"Really? Maybe we should have a kid, Donnie. Then Scrooge would get off your back!" Daisy winked. Magica snickered. Donald's face went red.

"No! I have the boys- that's enough! And- I...uh, Webby! Webby is like a my niece too! I've got four kids already! I'm all good with kids here." Donald started hyperventilating. "Please don't say that ever again."

They all laughed.

* * *

Gladstone climbed into their plushy bed and sat next to Magica. He wore dark green silk pajamas with purple pinstripes. Magica was still in her black t-shirt dress that she wore earlier that day.

"I'm glad you survived Scrooge. Wouldn't wanna raise this baby on my own." Magica snickered.

"I didn't think he would take it so well though. I was pretty sure he was gonna kill me."

"You got lucky." She smirked.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Are you guys decent? I got the thing!" Lena yelled through the door.

Gladstone rolled his eyes. "Give us a minute!"

"Too late!" Lena opened the door. In her hand was a silver chain with a small pink diamond shaped stone at the end of it.

"What is it?" Magica crossed her arms.

Lena jumped on the bed and dangled the pendulum over Magica's belly. "I just need validation."

"You and everybody on the Internet." Gladstone chuckled. Magica pinched him.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby or not?" Lena spat out. "I have an idea, but I wanna be sure."

Lena held out the pendulum and let it swing naturally.

"Please, like that's gonna wo-"

"Shhh!" Magica slammed her hand onto his beak and clamped it shut.

The pendulum swung in various directions until it stood still.

"Is it-"

"Shhh!" Magica pinched Gladstone. And pointed to the pendulum. It began to move, swinging in a circular motion. It swung faster and faster. Lena's face beamed.

"I was right! Ha! Take that, Webby!" Lena lifted up the pendulum and caught it in her hand. "Thank you, pendulum. And congrats." Lena winked and ran out the room.

Gladstone rolled his eyes. "What was tha-"

"It's a girl." Magica said, smiling.

His face dropped. "Wait, what?"

"We're having a girl!" Magica pulled Gladstone into her arms and kissed him.

"Okay...so...what should we name her?" Gladstone asked, putting his head near her stomach. "Do you wanna choose?"

Magica ran her fingers through his hair. "What…what was your mom's name again?"

Gladstone's face perked up. "You want…you wanna name our kid after my mom?"

She nodded. "Names are powerful things. Especially with us witches. If we don't choose now, when we go to Italy, Granny is gonna try to force something very Italian on her. Like Amelia, or some shit like that."

"I mean, that doesn't sound half bad-"

"Amelia is a terrible name." Magica growled.

"What, is that your middle name or something?"

Magica pushed him off of her, and crossed her arms.

"Magica _Amelia_ De Spell." He said, taunting her. "I like it. _Amelia._ I mean I don't have a middle name-"

" _Vaffanculo."_ She pouted.

"Hey, watch your language." He put his hand on her tummy. "Not in front of the baby."

"You don't even know what I said." She shot her beak in the air.

"You told me to go fuck myself." Gladstone raised an eyebrow at her.

"How did you-"

"I figured I should learn a bit of Italian, since my kid is gonna be part Italian." He shrugged. "Also, I won a free online language course last week."

"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes and looked down at her belly. "What was your mom's name?"

"Daphne." Gladstone said. He looked down at her belly. "Oh, wait! But can her middle name be 'Amelia?' I know you hate it, but it's kind of a cute name. And doesn't it mean like, 'dearly loved' or some shit like that?"

"Hmmm…" Magica took his hand and put it on her small bump. "Daphne Amelia? That doesn't really go well together- Wait, would her last name be De Spell? Or Gander? Should we hyphenate it?"

"Depends if you marry me or not." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Magica's face went red. Gladstone reached for the nightstand drawer. He opened it and stuck his hand inside.

CRACK!

Magica smacked Gladstone's hand and shut the drawer.

"It was a joke! God!" He grabbed his hand and rubbed the red mark from her hand.

"Fuck you! Never joke about that again!" Magica turned around and lied down on her side. "Good night."

Gladstone kissed her cheek and turned off the light. "Good Night." He lay down and pulled the blanket over them, facing away from her.

"Talk to me about that after the baby is born." She muttered. Magica rolled over and curled up behind him.

He flipped over and cuddled her in his arms. "I can do that."

They laid there in silence, their eyes closed.

"Hey, um…how much Italian have you learned?"

"Just the basics, curse words, things I should know how to pronounce clearly so it doesn't sound like a curse word." He said.

"Oh, okay. Just wondering." Magica nuzzled herself into his chest. "Good night."

"Good night." He rested his head on top of hers.

"Hey…Gladstone?"

"Mmhmm?" He peeked open one eye.

Her cheeks were pink. " _Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te_."

"Magica, that is way too much Italian for me to under-"

Magica reached up and kissed him. " _Ti amo."_

Gladstone looked into Magica's eyes. She stroked his face gently with her hand. She smiled and rested her head back into his chest. Gladstone kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: And that my friends, is the end.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me until the end. I wanted to finish this before August 15th (Gladstone's Birthday) and it makes me happy to see that I have both completed a writing goal, and finished a story all the way through.**

 **I based a lot of this fic on what I would want to see online, in books, and on TV, pulling a lot of influence for the plot from what I've seen/gushed on in anime, manga, and K-dramas. So to any writers out there, remember to write what you know, and to just keep writing.**

 **I want to thank a lot of people out there in my life who helped me finish this fic:**

 **Nick (The Bae): Your Magicstone love for this ship started this. I hope you like it.**

 **Tori (The Best Friend/Roommate): Thank you for dealing with me gush about this fic while writing it. And helping pitch some of the best dialogue in this fic. Now that it's finished, you can finally read it.**

 **Roman (My BF): Babe...I MADE YOU LOVE GLADSTONE YOU HATER YOU CAN EAT IT! HAHAHA! Thank you for pre-reading my fics and supporting my writing. I might write that thing you asked.**

 **Readers: Thank you my sweeties, for being here. All your screaming, pain filled reviews made me wanna write faster and harder. You guys really pushed me to write, and as much as I have difficulty believing I can write well, you all have helped build my confidence in writing. You guys, who don't know my face, and have no clue who I am personally, have supported me throughout all this, and I love you all from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Thank you guys for the journey. I'll see you again soon!**

 **~Alex**


End file.
